Welcome to Mystery
by wilsontoyourhouse
Summary: "Blue tree tops and velvet skies; you're ready to blow your mind."
1. Welcome to Mystery

_**Hello. I'm the author.**_

_**I mentioned this coming into existence, I believe. A couple months back and pfffft, it doesn't matter 'cause it's here.**_

_**I have, what, two more chapters I've already made (oh, summer) to upload? But I want to see how people'll take this first, and then I'll upload the other two and then some. Anyway. Yup. Naruto mixed with Meru Puri, which I haven't read in forever and I feel like reading now but whatevs I'm watching Dr. Who instead.**_

_**That show's my new crack. The 11th Doctor's my fave. I'd be his companion any day.**_

_**ANYWAY TOO MUCH TALKING READ ON NOW.**_

* * *

><p>He was asleep, as he'd suspected.<p>

And he knew he'd be right. Because he was Jiraiya. Because of the fact he was so awesome, he was always right by default. He felt a chuckle rise up, but he smothered it; he could gloat later.

Right now, he had a revenge plot to pull (and succeed. Because he was awesome.)

Moving quickly, he went to the large bed where a young boy was sleeping, only his mop of blonde hair showing. Jiraiya pulled back the covers enough to expose his face.

Lips curving into a smirk, Jiraiya brushed unruly locks away, exposing the boy's forehead, and bit his thumb hard enough to bleed. Working fast, he drew seals onto his forehead, blowing gently to make the blood dry faster. The boy wrinkled his nose, sighed, but did not wake. Once the blood dried, Jiraiya brought his hands together and rapidly formed seals, chuckling softly. When he made the last seal, the boy's forehead began to glow, just as his eyes snapped open. He blinked up at him, shocked, before blindly kicking at him, scrambling backwards.

Still moving, his hands blindly made seals of his own, forehead still glowing, eyes still wide, and Jiraiya stepped back, sucking on his still bleeding thumb. Beneath the boy, a small, whirling vortex appeared, just as he made the last hand-seal, and as he fell into the small hole, Jiraiya saw his eyes.

They were alert, they were dark red instead of their sky blue, and they promised a quick retribution. And just like that, the small portal closed up, and Jiraiya was alone; the boy was gone.

He shrugged and turned on his heel, dusting his hands off. "Eh, good riddance," he grumbled, "I'm sure he'll find his way back soon." Now, he'll be able to work without interruption; the thought made a smile come to his lips, and he started to hum a tune as he opened the door.

The tune and smile quickly vanished when he opened the door and gazed into red eyes.

Jiraiya grit his teeth and sighed, shoulders already drooped with resignation, "Sasuke….what brings you here?" Said young man scoffed and glared at him, brushing his dark bangs out of his pale face.

"You know why I'm here," he said softly, menacingly, "where is he? _Where did Naruto go?"_ The black commas in Sasuke's eyes began to spin, and Jiraiya chuckled nervously, "eh-heh-heh…well…I don't really know where he went?"

"…._What?"_

_~O~_

_San Diego, California; May 27, 2011_

"Ninety-eight….ninety-nine…"

Pale eyes stared at their reflection as a girl brushed her long hair with methodic, comforting strokes. Her eyes flicked to the clock hanging on the wall before going back to her reflection. It was 7:05; she had plenty of time. Placing her brush down, she gently touched her hair before brushing her teeth and leaving the bathroom to get dressed. Dark shorts, a tank top, leggings, and a hoodie; she was down the stairs in record time and packing her bag. When she was ready to go, she slipped on her shoes and headed for the door.

Looking back over her shoulder, the girl softly called out, "I'm leaving now."

She didn't expect anyone to answer, of course…Neji moved out months ago to live with his girlfriend, Tenten. Hanabi's still in Japan with their father. She was alone; it was just her, Hinata, an empty apartment full of pictures.

_'Come back safe'_ she said silently to herself, and she hitched her bag over her shoulder, closing the door behind her.

She could still hear the empty echo of it as she walked to where her friend Temari was waiting for her.

Just as Hinata and Temari boarded the bus to go to school, a small vortex appeared a good distance in the air, and a boy fell out of it. His eyes were clenched shut from the free-fall, but they soon shot open as he flipped around in time to land lightly on his feet. Shaking his head, he straightened up and looked around curiously. Brushing off any dirt that was on his loose shirt, he finally spoke, "well, crap! Where the hell am I?"

_~O~_

_**Welcome to Mystery**_

_~O~_

"G'mornin', Hina!"

Hinata smiled as she slid into her desk, placing her bag on the floor, "morning, Kiba. Did you do the homework last night?" Kiba grinned at her, giving her a thumbs up, "of course! And I bet I got all of the answers right, too!"

She chuckled and turned to the front; she adored Kiba's optimism, though he knew that math wasn't his best or favorite class. Kiba was one of her best friends; she'd known him since kindergarten, he was like a brother to her. She'd known him as long as her other friend, Shino. The three of them were inseparable; with them, Hinata felt like she could conquer the world if she wanted.

Sighing, Hinata placed her chin in her hands and closed her eyes, just as their math teacher, Asuma, strode in, an unlit cigarette tucked behind his ear. She slumped in her chair, pressing her cheek against the cool wood of the desk, and looked up at the clock. It was nine o'clock, on the dot.

For some reason, today felt like it was going to just…._drag._

And drag it did. Every class passed by slow as molasses, and by the time lunch came around, she was sitting at the table, worrying the charm of her necklace between her fingers.

When a hand landed on her shoulder, Hinata almost jumped a mile out of her chair. "Whoa, princess, calm down! It's just me and Gaara." Blinking, she looked up to see Temari smiling down at her, her younger brother Gaara by her side.

Still rubbing her necklace between her fingers, Hinata smiled, "hi, Temari, Gaara. How did your classes go today?" Temari rolled her eyes, "nothing special. The only exciting thing is starting a new project in Sasori's ceramics class, and that's about it on my part." Gaara took a seat next to Hinata and shrugged, "quizzes, tests, dissection in Kabuto's anatomy class," he mumbled, "that's about it for me."

"Mmm," Hinata sighed, "I've got nothing, either…today's just…dragging for some reason." Temari tilted her head at her distant tone, and reached out, grabbing her hand, "you alright, princess? You're rubbing your necklace; you don't want to break that charm again."

Hinata let the charm fall at her words, and stared at it for a moment; a red flame surrounded by a black circle…the symbol of her family name. Her clan. Her brows wrinkled, "I…I don't really know," she admitted, "I just feel kind of…anxious. It's weird. I just…I-I just want to go home right now."

Gaara, who was silent, spoke up, "well…why not just go? We'll cover for you…we'll say that you got sick." Hinata bit her lip; she was so tempted to take up that offer…but… "No…no, that's okay. I can wait. It's probably nothing serious." Tucking her necklace back under her shirt, she smiled at her friends, before standing up, "I'm just gonna go and grab something to eat…I'll be fine, okay?"

They looked somewhat skeptical, but they nodded, trusting her.

The day slid on, the small bundle of anxious nerves in Hinata's stomach grew with each glance at the clock, and when it was finally time to go home, Hinata was back to rubbing the charm of her necklace again to the point that the charm was close to snapping off. What on earth was she so anxious about, anyway? She felt so silly…there was nothing to worry about, nothing at all. The biggest thing she had to worry about were upcoming finals before the start of summer vacation. Shaking her head, she stepped off the bus and slowly walked back to her home, tucking her necklace back under her shirt.

When she neared her home, she expected nothing different, no wrench in her routine. But, that was exactly what she received, and Hinata almost reached for her necklace again when she saw someone standing near the gate in front of her house.

It was…a boy.

He was young, at least twelve or thirteen, with messy, spiky blonde hair that fell into his eyes, bluer than anything she'd ever seen. He had tan skin, a somewhat round face, and on his cheeks, there were three thin black lines, like whiskers. He was wearing the weirdest clothing; a loose, sleeveless shirt and pants…they looked like sleeping clothes.

He was just standing there, hands laced behind his head, looking around like he was waiting for someone…And then he saw her. Hinata felt warm when he looked at her, warmer than usual; his eyes were so…_bright_. And they way they stared…it was like…it was observant; it made her shiver a little.

Hitching her bag higher on her shoulder, Hinata took in a shaky breath, "Um…hi? Are…a-are you lost? D-do you need help?" He blinked at her question, surprised, before his face stretched from the widest, warmest, brightest grin she'd ever received. "Nah!" he said happily, "I'm not lost...well, not _really…_I'm waiting for someone! I'm sure he'll find me, no sweat!"

Hinata blinked, dazed; this boy…he…he was so…_cute._ She didn't know that boys this adorable still existed. "Well…um…what's your name? And...w-who are you looking for?"

"I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm just waiting for my guardian…what's your name, lady?"

"Ah…I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

At her name, a strange look passed over his face, but before she could fully study it, the look was gone, and that bright smile was back. She shifted, somewhat uncomfortable, "well…um…since it's getting late…do you want to come inside? Until your guardian finds you? I don't want you to be here out in the dark…"

Naruto stared at her, his mouth falling open, before he gave her that wide smile that stunned her, "yeah! Man, you sure are nice! Thanks, Hime!"

Hinata flushed at the name. Hime. Princess.

Oh dear.

_~O~_

"Um…I didn't cook anything, so…is ramen okay? If not, I can pull out a microwave meal…"

Naruto looked at the tiny cup ramen, and then he looked back at her, and his expression was as though Christmas had come early during the second coming of Christ. "This…ramen's my favorite! My most favorite _ever!_ Thank you!"

With that, he dug into his ramen with gusto, and Hinata stepped back, hiding a smile as she prepared her own food. For a while, it was silent, the only sound being Naruto as he inhaled his food. When he was done and Hinata had started to eat, Naruto spoke up, "Hey, Hinata? How come this place is so empty? Where are the people? Your family?"

The smile on Hinata's face wavered, became sadder, "ah…well…I'm alone. B-but not really!" she shook her head, "My cousin, Neji, moved out a while ago to live with his girlfriend, and my dad and my little sister-Hanabi-they're living in Japan. My mom…" She looked down, twiddling her fingers, "she works a lot. She's…she's always on a plane, always in a different country…she never really gets to come home."

Putting down her fork, she smiled at Naruto, "s-so, it's just me here. But, I've got Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Shino….I'm not alone, not really." Naruto said nothing, those big blues just staring at her, thoughtful, and the intensity made Hinata blush again. "What about you? What about your family?"

Her question made him perk up, and he spoke rapidly, "oh, my family's cool! Everyone says that I look like my dad, but…I mostly act like mom." He grinned, sheepishly scratching his cheek, "my dad's busy all the time, too, so I don't get to see him as much as I did…but that's okay. I still have mom. And Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?"

"Oh, he's my guardian. But to me…he's like a brother to me." His smile was soft, as he pressed his cheek against the table, and it made Hinata smile a bit; his family sounded nice, much nicer than her own. It was silent between them as Hinata finished her food, and then she looked over at the clock. "Ah…it's getting late…um, I guess I'll go and take a bath…would you like to watch T.V.?"

Naruto looked confused, "Tee-vee? What's that?"

Hinata blinked rapidly, surprised, "um…well…I-I'll show you. Come on…" As she showed him the television and how it worked, Hinata's mind raced. Who on this earth hadn't even _heard_ of television? Even if you didn't own one, you most certainly knew what it was. As Hinata left the room, she looked over her shoulder, at Naruto's awed face, and giggled softly. Maybe he was just a really sheltered person.

_~O~_

_"Ehh?_ I get the bed? But…but Hime, where are you going to sleep?"

Hinata looked over her shoulder, at the blankets and pillows she was going to spread on the couch, "oh, um…I was just gonna go and sleep in another ro-"

"No! Hina-hime, that's not fair! You should sleep in here, too! It's only fair…please?" She stared at Naruto, who pouted at her, wearing pajamas that were slightly too big for him, looking every bit like the child he was. It made her melt inside, and her shoulders slumped as she gave in, "well…I guess I can sleep in here…"

"Yes!" he bounced on her bed, pumping his fists in the air in happiness, "c'mon, Hime, c'mon!"

He wiggled over, pulling back the thick blanket, looking at her expectantly. Hinata sighed softly, pressing her fingers together shyly, and she shuffled over and slid under the blankets, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Hey, Hina-hime…" Naruto scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist in a hug, "thanks a lot for letting me stay with you…that was really, really nice. I'm glad I got to meet you."

He squeezed her waist, and Hinata felt a lump form in her throat; he'd be gone tomorrow…she'd honestly forgotten. Tomorrow, she was going to be alone again (but she wasn't alone, not _really…_)

She swallowed with some difficulty, and slowly wrapped her arms around the boy, hugging him back. "I…I'm glad that I met you, too…" she was happy that she didn't stutter, didn't tremble, "if…if you ever get lost again, you know where to find me, okay?" Naruto nodded, already falling asleep, "'kay…I will…" In a few minutes, he was asleep, but his grip on her and his smile never went away. Pressing her cheek against his hair (it was softer than it looked) she soon fell asleep too, feeling a little content.

Unknown to both of them, on Naruto's forehead, a small light began to shine, growing brighter and brighter every minute.

_~O~_

Hinata knew something was different when she woke up.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know…something was just…_off._ The atmosphere was just…it _tingled, _leaving a metallic taste on her tongue. And…she was hot. She felt smothered; she _had_ to get out of bed, get some fresh air…But, when she tried to move, she found that she couldn't; something was wrapped tightly around her waist, preventing her from moving away.

Eyes still closed, she sighed, trying to scoot backwards, raising her hands to push her pillows away…only to touch bare skin instead. Her eyes shot open fast at that, memories of yesterday coming back in a rush. But, who was sleeping in front of her….this was not a boy. This…_this_ was…oh dear.

He looked around her age, maybe older, his shaggy hair falling into his closed eyes, which she knew were that unattainably beautiful blue. All that kept her from _really_ freaking out was the three black lines on each cheek; she knew that this was Naruto.

But…what happened to him? Was it…a trick? But…how? How was he able to turn himself into a _child_ to get into her home? Her head was beginning to ache, and Hinata slid out of that bed and his arms with a speed and quiet grace she didn't really know she had. Once she was at a safe distance, Hinata sat on the ground, wrapped her arms around her knees, and stared at the sleeping (man? Boy? Boy-man?) person, her mind racing at a million miles an hour.

As Naruto slept on, Hinata sat and thought and thought and thought, going through every possible explanation that would clarify the situation before her. Just as her feet started to grow numb, Naruto groaned, stirred, and slowly sat up, looking blearily around the room. He stretched, yawning, and Hinata had to look away, face burning, as the blankets fell away and draped around his hips. When she looked back up, he was staring at her, confused, scratching his head, "Hina-hi-" he started, but she quickly cut him off.

"Please," she said quietly, "please tell me who you are…_what_ you are. Please tell me what's happened to you, why you would…tell me that you didn't lie to me about your situation. How is this _possible?_"

Her voice had started to tremble halfway, and Naruto looked alarmed, "Hina-hime, don't-don't cry! I don't know what yo-"

Naruto stopped as he heard his voice, deeper than it should be, and looked at his hand that was stretching out to Hinata, his arm longer, his hand bigger than it should be. Then, he looked down at himself, covered in what was left of his tattered pajamas, his body _bigger than it should be._ He remembered everything that had happened before he got here, how-

Naruto froze, and Hinata watched as he ran a hand through his hair, hissing, and from her angle, it looked like his blue eyes turned red. "Ero-Sennin!" he growled, "when I get back home, I'm gonna kick his ass _so hard_ that-"

Just as Naruto got his rant started, it quickly ended when a small vortex appeared on her ceiling, growing a little bigger every second. Naruto and Hinata stared up at it, Naruto's expression happy, while Hinata's was wary, pale. When the vortex had gotten big enough, a man fell out of it, landing on his feet in a graceful crouch.

"So," he said softly, "I finally found you…you dobe."

"Ha! Took you long enough, bastard!"

As Naruto ranted, Hinata tried to stay calm, and looked at her new foreign visitor. He was tall and lean, with black hair that was longer in the front, but spiked up in the back. He wore a simple pair of black pants and a loose dark blue shirt, and it was open enough for Hinata to see a mesh type of shirt underneath.

The man turned slightly, saw her sitting, huddled up, and his dark eyes widened slightly, but before she could really think about it, his expression was blank once again. Stepping towards Naruto, he brushed his bangs away from his forehead. "Ah," he said softly, "Jiraiya was telling the truth."

At that, Naruto tuned back in, "what, what? What did that lousy perv _do_ to me?" The man stood back, "he placed some kind of seal on you," he explained, "it was supposed to make you turn into a really old person…but before he could really finish the seal, you woke up." Naruto reached up, rubbed at his forehead, "a seal? That's all it is? I can take it off, no sweat! Just give me-"

"It's not that easy. This seal's different, very complicated…you wouldn't be able to take this one off on your own."

In her little corner, Hinata's head swam as she tried to make sense of whatever it was they were talking about. They might as well have been speaking an entirely different language. What was going on here? She had to find out, had to make sense of all of it, she had to… "What…what are you talking about? What…why is he like that? Who _is_ he? And who are _you?_"

When she spoke, both of them turned to her, and she flushed at the stares. After a few seconds, the man spoke, "I could erase her memories. She doesn't have to remem-"

"No, Sasuke. I won't allow it."

Hinata tensed up somewhat at the firm, hard tone of Naruto's voice, but also at the man's name. _This_ was Sasuke? The one that Naruto was talking about?

Her hands shook, but she pushed on, "Please…I just want to understand."

Sasuke stared at her for a little bit longer, assessing, judging, before sighing, "fine. If you really want to know…" he placed a hand on Naruto's head, "_this_ is Naruto Uzumaki, the _only_ heir to the Namikaze line. Son of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the last of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina Uzumaki."

Hinata stared, feeling overloaded, wondering if she could take anymore, while Sasuke continued, "And you," he said, "are a part of the prestigious, well-known, _shamed_ Hyuuga clan. If things had gone as planned, you might've been a princess in your own right."

_Shamed…shamed…shamed…_

That was it for her; her brain overloaded, ached, she wondered if smoke was coming out of her ears, and the room spun wickedly. As Hinata fell over in a faint, she could hear someone calling out her name in a muffled, panicked voice.

_~O~_

**_This is a place where your mind can escape _**

**_All the problems today and go far, far away _**

**_This is a time with no history _**

**_Feel no misery _**

**_Come and visit me _**

**_Welcome to mystery_**

_~O~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh sweet lord where is this going to go. I don't even know. Oh snap, I rhymed a little bit. This isn't even going to follow the freaking manga plot (which is fine because it was INSPIRED by the manga doesn't need to follow the plot anyway oh god what is my life.)<em>**

**_I have nothing to say down here, 'cause I rambled it all out waaaay up there. So yeah._**

**_Review, darlings, y/y, please and thank yooou._**

**_OH. AND. Happy Birthday Naruto~_**


	2. Strange Boy

_**WELL HOT DAMN, PEOPLE LIKE THIS. THAT'S AWESOME.**_

_**Asdfghjkl I love you guys who reviwed, like, so much. Yes, you two. Thank you.**_

_**JLWafflezMan (can I just call you Waffle?) if this chapter doesn't help everything make sense, let me know and I'll PM ya!**_

* * *

><p>Naruto started to get out of bed as Hinata slumped to the ground, wrapping the sheets around him. "<em>Sasuke<em>," he growled, his blue eyes turning red, "how could you do that? You should've known better!"

He rolled his eyes, "she wanted to know. Well, wish granted; now she knows." Sasuke sighed, idly flipping through a magazine that was sitting on Hinata's desk, "well, all we have to do now is to bring you back home and fix you," he murmured, "but-"

"But _what?_ There _is_ no but! Take me home! So I can get fixed, and kick the perv's ass!"

"_But,_" Sasuke said louder, "we _can't._ There's a problem. The seal he gave you, it disrupts your chakra flow; there's no way you'd be able to make the portal to get home." Naruto sagged in disappointment, sighing heavily, but, when his eyes landed on the unconscious Hinata, his depressed demeanor vanished somewhat.

"Anyway," Sasuke went on, turning away from the magazine and making some seals; in a puff of smoke, a large pile of clothes were at his feet, folded neatly into squares, "put some of these clothes on while I explain the way to change you back…"

_~O~_

**_ Strange Boy_**

_~O~_

"_Hinata…Hinata…wake up…"_

She sighed at the sound of her name, turning into the warm hand that was pressed against her cheek.

"Oh-! Heeey, Sasukeeee, she's waking up! C'mon, Hina-hime, open your eyes!"

She groaned, her face scrunching up as memories of last night and the past few minutes ran through her mind. She couldn't believe that all of this was _real…_a small part of her was waiting for it to just be a dream. And yet…she opened her eyes, saw the two of them looking down at her, and felt resigned to her fate.

The hand gently pressed against her face was gone, and Hinata sighed, slowly sitting up. "So…this…this is real? All of it? It's not a dream?" She looked up at Sasuke, back to Naruto (she noticed, with some relief, that he'd gotten dressed while she was unconscious) her lip trembling somewhat. Naruto nodded eagerly while Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair, "yes. It's all true. Now, just…just don't faint on us again."

He continued as Hinata simmered in embarrassment, "While you were out, Naruto and I had a chat about his condition…" Next to her, Naruto scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, swearing under his breath, "I can't freaking believe he'd _do_ this! _Damn_ him, pervy sleaze!"

Sasuke spoke on, "the seal Jiraiya gave him is disrupting the flow of his chakra, so he can't form the appropriate amount to get back home. Really, the dobe's gonna be stuck like this…well…unless…"

Hinata's ears twitched at that, she looked up at him, somewhat suspicious, "…unless…?" she said, waiting for him to continue. Sasuke sighed again, grinding his teeth somewhat for a moment, "well…uh…Jiraiya told me that he won't turn back to normal unless…unless someone…ah…_kisses him._"

'_Kisses…kisses…kiss…kiss…'_

Hinata's mind blanked; this…this was the worst joke. They _had_ to be kidding her. Naruto said nothing, intently focused on the carpet, like it held the secrets of the universe.

"But that's not all. It has to be by…well…the dobe's 'chosen one'. Some maiden of some sort…I didn't really listen. It's…he's an idiot."

"Well _duh,_" Naruto said loudly, "what helped you catch on? Man, I'm _so_ telling Grams about this-"

"There's obviously another way. There _has_ to be; Naruto's _thirteen_. He's not old enough to have found someone like that-"

"Hey, now, that's not true! I _have_ found someone!"

Oh dear.

Hinata snapped to attention when Naruto's eyes landed on her, the intensity in them making her squirm in nervousness.

He grinned at her, that sunshine smile, and grabbed her hand, "Hinata," he said happily, "I found you! _You're _the one I choose!"

Oh. _Oh._

The blush on her face was radiant, and her hands began to shake a little; her? Really? Of all the people in the world…he chose _her._

"Well…this is convenient." Sasuke sat down on the top of her desk, staring at her, "so, Miss Hyuuga…will you help him? Will you fix what went wrong, so Naruto can go on his way and you can get on with your life?"

She looked at Sasuke and his judging eyes, and back to Naruto, and the hope in his eyes made her feel incredibly alone.

An impulsive streak of selfishness shot through her, and she brought her shaking hands to her heart, "I…I don't know. I…I'm sorry. I n-I need some…some time." She tucked her head down low, so low she missed the slight disappointment that passed over Naruto's face.

"…Alright." Sasuke hopped off the desk, bringing his hands together to make seals. "I'm leaving Naruto in your care for now…I've left enough clothes for him, so it should be fine." He made the last seal, and a small portal appeared beneath his feet, "Take care. Naruto, you dobe, don't do anything stupid."

"Shove off, you ass!"

And just like, that, with a smirk, Sasuke fell into the portal and was gone.

Leaving the two of them alone.

For a minute, they just sat there, staring at each other; the moment was so…surreal. Finally, Hinata looked away and pushed herself to her feet, walking over to her closet. "I'm gonna go take a shower," she said softly, "I'll make breakfast when I get out."

She could feel the warmth of Naruto's smile, like fingers brushing against her back, "okay! I'm gonna go watch the tee-vee!"

She smiled at him over her shoulder, and once he was gone, she sagged into her closet wearily, groaning into the folds of her clothes.

'_What…what am I gonna do…?'_

_~O~_

When Hinata entered the living room, wearing a denim jumper and a red t-shirt underneath, Naruto was sitting on the floor, hypnotized by the television. She brushed her damp hair over one shoulder and smiled, heading toward the kitchen to make breakfast. Without turning around, Naruto spoke, "hi, Hina-hime!"

Looking over his shoulder, he gave her a quick smile before turning back to the television. Hinata smiled back, one second too late, "Hi Naruto…I'm…I'm gonna make breakfast for us now. Are pancakes okay?"

Turning back to her, Naruto's face was screwed up in confusion, "pancakes? What's that? We're having cake for breakfast?"

"Ah…well…you'll see what they are in a minute. I think you'll like them…" as she spoke, she grabbed milk, eggs, blueberries, and pancake mix; she wasn't very good at making them from scratch yet…As she mixed the ingredients in a large bowl, the phone began to ring.

The noise shocked Naruto, so much that he jumped up, eyes wide, hands forming strange seals. Alarms went off in her mind, and Hinata rushed forward, covering her hands with Naruto's. "Hey, hey! I-it's okay, it's just the phone, don't worry! Don't worry! Remember what Sasuke said?"

He looked down at her, nostrils flared, hands shaking, "it's screaming! What…why is it…that's so _weird!_"

Hinata squeezed his hands, "welcome to the 21st century." She reached out and answered the phone, moving back into the kitchen as Naruto fell back to the floor, leaning against the couch. "Hello?"

"Hinata!" at the voice, she smiled, "Temari! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, but let's skip the small talk. The amusement park. D'you wanna go with Matsuri, Gaara and I?"

Hinata perked up, putting down the bowl full of pancake mix; the amusement park…that would be the most normal thing she ever wanted at this moment. But…She looked over at Naruto, who was looking over at her, running a hand through his hair, still looking a little shaken up.

"Um…yes. I do…but…but I'm bringing someone with me. Okay? He's…"

"_He?"_

_"He,_" she continued strongly, "is just a _friend._ A _friend_ who needed a place to _stay._"

"Psh. Whatever. Is he cute?"

Hinata's face turned crimson, as it was her way, and she shyly looked over at her guest, "well…ah…yes…?"

"…Cool. We'll be over in an hour!"

She gently placed the phone back in its cradle, and turned back to her pancakes-to-be, "Um…well…do you want to go to an amusement park? With my friends?"

Naruto beamed.

_~O~_

"Dude…he is so _hot._ Seriously? Princess, how could you keep this _away_ from us?"

Hinata valiantly ignored the question, biting her lip nervously as Temari openly gaped at Naruto. "Temari…" she mumbled, "you…you're dating Shikamaru. Remember him? Shikamaru?"

"Who?" she hummed, but when she said that, she turned to Hinata and gave her a sly wink and smile. While she smiled back, Naruto burst out, "oh! Hey, hey, I see it! The park! Look!"

He pointed out, grabbing Hinata's hand, and her face burned when his large hand engulfed hers; it was so easy to forget that at the moment he looked seventeen…he was acting so much like the kid he was.

When the made it to the park entrance, Temari spun to face them all, hands on her hips, totally in charge. Gaara and Matsuri, who were having a whispered conversation while they were walking, stopped immediately, Gaara looking slightly impatient.

"Alrighty, then, I'll be super brief. It's…eh, like…Noon. The park closes at….ten. Until then, you can go wherever, do whatever, and leave whenever. So long as you let me know beforehand; I don't want to look all over the park for you. I think we can handle it; we're all adults here, right?"

Hinata stifled a laugh, giving Naruto a sidelong glance; he didn't notice it, as he was practically vibrating in excitement, dying to run into the park.

Temari looked over at them, and nodded, "cool. So. Everyone grab a buddy; I called Shika, so he'll be here eventually…Yeah. Okay, I'm done. You can go."

As soon as Temari said 'done', Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and, with a loud whoop, ran into the park. Their legs were a blur as Naruto pulled them on to the first ride he saw, and Hinata faintly wondered how she was able to keep up.

_~O~_

Hinata now knew true exhaustion.

She collapsed onto a bench, her legs throbbing from all the running and walking and when Naruto said he wanted to go on every ride he really did mean _every ride_. She swears her vision was still swimming after that spinning ride; either that or it was pure fatigue. Still standing, Naruto squirmed, waiting for her to catch her breath; was he ever going to get _tired?_ Where did all that energy _come from?_

Leaning back, she waved him away, "go, go…I'll be here when you get back. I promise." She smiled in reassurance, and Naruto took a few steps away from her, looked back at her over his shoulder, and then vanished into the crowd. Hinata kept her eye on him until he vanished, and then sighed, tilting her head back to look at the sky. The sky looked really clear today…it was so blue, too…almost as blue as his eyes…

….When Hinata opened her eyes again, the sky was turning pink.

She sat up, blinking, confused, and then her heart kicked into overtime. "Oh no…oh-oh _no!"_ She jumped to her feet, running a hand through her mussed hair, looking around wildly. Where…what…what happened? How long was she asleep? _Where on earth was Naruto?_ Hinata began to feel herself going mad with the growing worry, and she ran into the thinning crowd, looking around for that mop of gold.

She felt like she'd run halfway across the park, when slammed into someone. As she stumbled back, arms wrapped around her waist, steadying her, pulling her close, "whoa there, little missy! You alright?"

Hinata nodded, "yes," she said breathlessly, trying to pull back, "Um, ah, thank you. I need to-"

"Well, are you sure you're alright?" she could almost see the man smiling as his arms tightened around her, "I could stay with you, keep you company, make sure you're…"

She shook her head wildly, "no, no! I'm okay, thank you!" She was able to free herself, to get a few steps back, but the man's hand clamped onto her wrist.

Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would give out, and she took in a deep breath, ready to let out the loudest scream she could-

"Hina-hime!" an arm wrapped around her waist, and a gentle hand touched her wrist, "I found you!" Her shoulders slumped, and she relaxed as the man snatched his hand away like he'd been burned. "Thanks so much for finding my girl," Naruto said happily, squeezing her waist, "but…" the air around them grew thick, "if I ever, _ever_ see you near her again…well…it won't be as nice as this encounter. Understand?"

Hinata kept her eyes clenched shut, trying to make her hands stop shaking, until Naruto brushed his cheek against hers. "Hinata? Hey, it's okay now…he's gone! You can open your eyes now!"

Her lip trembled, and she placed her hands over the one on her hip, squeezing it, "wh-where…where did you go? Why didn't you come and find me? I-I was-I was so _worried!_" A lump filled her throat, choking her, and she fell silent, squeezing her eyes shut again, trying not to cry. Naruto was silent for a minute, and then, slowly, his other arm wrapped around her, and something soft bumped against her forehead, "I'm sorry, Hina-hime…I didn't mean to make you worry. I was done with all the rides, and I went to get some food along the way…and I got this floaty round thing for you."

She opened her eyes again and saw a red balloon, floating innocently in front of her. Hinata sniffled, smothering the urge to cry, and turned in his arms, "I want to leave," she said quietly, voice muffled against his shirt, "I just want to go home now."

Naruto nodded, holding her closer, "alright, then. We'll go…we'll go home.

~O~

"Hey…Naruto? Can…can you tell me about your home? I'm kinda interested…"

Naruto, who was batting at the balloon that he bought, looked up, his eyes bright. "Really? You are? Well…my home…my home is amazing! Konoha, it's-"

And so began his descriptions of his home, and Hinata listened to it all with rapt attention. He told her about the forests that surrounded the town on all sides, the large trunks as wide as houses, and branches stretching out towards the sky; the people, and how nice they were, his favorite being the ramen shop owner, Teuchi, and his daughter, Ayame; the house where his parents lived, the large halls and multiple rooms.

While he talked, Hinata watched him, his gestures, his expressions…and she felt guilty.

Naruto loved his home, loved it so much that it practically seeped out of his pores. He was enthusiastic, but lonely, somewhat, and she felt so selfish. Who was she to keep him here? Besides…she wasn't alone, no, not really…So her decision was made.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"I need you to close your eyes. Don't worry; you'll know when you can open them."

Giving her a strange look, he gave in to her request, his eyes sliding shut. Sitting up from her curled up position on the couch, she scooted closer to him, her face starting to grow warm.

It was really quick, really; just a small kiss on the cheek. But it felt like it lasted forever, and what happened afterwards was very swift.

His eyes shot open, and the seal on his forehead began to glow, shining a light so bright that it made Hinata cover her eyes. When she uncovered them, there, sitting in his baggy clothing, was Naruto, back to his thirteen year old self.

Hinata felt herself begin to smile, "Well…big Naruto is really just little Naruto, after all….I shouldn't have been so nervous."

Naruto's cheeks pinked slightly, and he scratched the side of his face, "Well…Hina-hime…thank you! Thank you!"

His smile was pure happiness and sunshine, and she grinned back, soaking it in.

"Hee-hee. You're welcome."

_~O~_

"So…I guess this is it, huh?"

Naruto stood in front of her, wearing the clothes he had on when she first saw him. Was that really yesterday? Truly? It felt like it'd been weeks, _months_ since then…Closing her eyes, Hinata gave him a small smile, determined not to show any sadness, "yeah…yeah, I-I guess it is."

Giving her a grin in return, Naruto stepped forward, and held out the hand which held his red balloon, "here, Hina-hime; I bought it for you, after all!"

Her fingers trembled a little, and she clasped her hands together tightly, the balloon bobbing gently around her, "th-thank you."

His grin softened into something sadder, and Naruto sidled close, wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight hug. "I'm…I'm gonna miss you, Hina-hime," he said, his voice muffled by her shirt, his face pressed into her stomach, "a lot. I'm glad I got to meet you."

The lump in her throat swiftly returned, choking her, rendering her speechless, but she was still, amazingly, able to smile and hug him back. "I-I'll miss y-you, too…remember wh-what I said yesterday, okay? If you have a-any trouble…I'm here."

"Yeah…yeah, I remember! I will, definitely!"

He stepped back, still smiling, and began to make those rapid hand seals, his eyes never leaving hers. Hinata waved, smiled, and wondered why her vision was so blurry; she blinked, and the world cleared, but Naruto's eyes widened in alarm. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but just then, the portal opened, and he quickly fell through.

Just as quickly as he arrived into her life, he was gone; like a passing storm.

Hinata touched her face, and her face was wet; she didn't know she'd started to cry.

"Ah…" she said, her voice thick with tears, "I'm…I guess I'm alone, after all..."

No, no, she wasn't _alone-_alone, not really…she had her friends…but…

But she never, ever had anyone to come home to.

A sharp, aching loneliness filled her, stole her breath, and she fell back into the couch, clutching the string of her balloon tightly, scrubbing away the tears that fell.

_~O~_

As Naruto fell through the portal, his mind focused on getting back home, he couldn't stop seeing Hinata's tears.

She was smiling, waving goodbye, when two tears streaked down her cheeks. She didn't seem to notice, still smiling, still waving, but before he could step forward, reach out, say _something_, the portal opened, and he was gone.

But Hinata's tear-stained face stayed with him the entire way home.

He fell into the hallway of his home, landing quietly on his feet…just a few feet away from his mother.

"…Naruto? Na-_Naruto!_"

He hugged his mother back tightly, his vision overcome with her red hair, surrounded by the scent of spices and flowers and _home._

Then he remembered her tears, and his chest ached.

"Oh, Naruto, where…where on earth did you _go?_ D'you know just how _worried_ I was- 'tebanne?"

She roughly cradled his face in her hands and he winced at the verbal tic; just like him, that tic only came out when she was really, really worried or really, _really_ agitated.

"Mom…momma…"

He placed his smaller hands over hers, the 'momma' softening her up quickly. He stared into gray eyes, the expression on his childish face serious, comically so.

The next thing he said rocked Kushina Uzumaki to the core.

"I found the girl I'm gonna marry."

_~O~_

_** Strange boy**_

_** Innocent **_

_**You're here **_

_**Magnificent**_

_~O~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>People who know the songs from the last two chapters get a cookie. And love. Mostly love, 'cause I don't have cookies right now.<em>**

**_ANYWAY. I guess this will keep going. We're in motion now, people. _**

**_Love, _**

**_The Author._**


	3. Shy Violet

_**Two chapters in one day? Is this for real? **_

_**I AM THE AWESOME. **_

_**This'll be it for a few days; I'm workin' tomorrow and Thursday, so I shall have no time to write, as being employed sucks the soul out of you.**_

_**But it'll happen. Eventually.**_

* * *

><p><em>May 30th, 2011<em>

Hinata curled up on the couch, gently poking at the red balloon bobbing around her while she waited for her time to leave for school. This weekend felt like some kind of dream; the past day was so normal for her, it was dizzyingly surreal. The only things that reminded her that it _was_ a reality, and the past few days _did_ happen, was the neatly folded piles of boys clothes in her room, and the red balloon floating next to her.

Sighing, Hinata looked over at her clock; it was 7:15. She had plenty of time until she had to go.

She turned back onto her side, resuming poking her balloon with her toes. She was mesmerized by the gentle rise and fall, rise and fall of the balloon, her mind already drifting back to her bizarre weekend.

_"Hey, Hinata? How come this place is so empty? Where are the people? Your family?" _

Poke…poke…poke…

_"Thanks, Hina-hime!"_

Poke-poke…poke-poke…poke-poke…

"_Hey now, that's not true! I _have_ found someone! Hinata…I found _you!_ You're the one I choose!" _

poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-

_'POP'_

Hinata jumped up, yowling like a startled cat as the remains of her balloon fell to the ground. Pressing a hand over her racing heart, Hinata ran her other hand over her flushed face, sighing softly.

"I…I think I'll just leave early…" she said faintly, stumbling towards the door, where her back pack and shoes waited for her.

_~O~_

**_Shy Violet_**

_~O~_

The day passed slowly, and the entire time, Hinata tried her hardest to keep her mind off of the whirlwind that was her weekend. Temari made it difficult in the beginning, questioning her about the 'hot guy' she was with at the park, and where he was now. She just smiled, told her he'd found who he was looking for and went home, and dropped the subject.

She was in gym now, just one more class away from going home, and the thought of it just made her squirm with anxiety.

She told herself that it was just her want to get home that was making her anxious; it wasn't as if she was _excepting_ anyone to be there at home, waiting for her…She shook her head, shook the thoughts away, just as someone cried out, "Hinata, mo-"

Hinata turned slightly, but the question forming on her lips quickly died as something slammed into the nape of her neck, and the pain stunned her, everything going black as she collapsed to the floor.

_~O~_

_'Ugh…owwwww….my neck….'_

Hinata whimpered in pain and rolled onto her side, rubbing at the nape of her aching neck. "How did I get here...?" she groaned, stretching out to grab her bag, which was sitting on the small table next to her. Rummaging in her bag, she pulled out her phone, not surprised when she saw that she had a text message.

It was from Kiba, and she flipped open her phone to read the message:

_'Hey, Hinata! If you're reading this, then you're awake, which is totally cool. Since you probably wanna know what's going on, you got hit by a wild volleyball in gym. Chouji says he's sorry about that, by the way. Sooo, yeah. We put your clothes in there so you can change. See you after school!'_

A small smile crossed Hintata's face, and she tucked her phone back into her bag, satisfied with the information. Sighing, she rolled onto her back and covered her eyes with her arm; since she was awake, she could go back to class now, and just sit around until it's time to go. But…

She sank into the mattress, closing her covered eyes; she could stay here instead. Definitely. Her neck still ached a little; the nurse would understand if she wanted to lie down for just a bit mo-

"Hinata!"

Hinata's heart slammed painfully against her sternum, and she gasped, throwing her arm off her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling.

She started to roll back onto her back, but she didn't have the chance as Naruto slipped from the portal that had unknowingly appeared on the ceiling above her.

Hinata's mind went blank as she stared into bright blues that were just _inches _away from her face, and she sputtered nervously at the body that was _just too close. _

"You…you just appeared," she said, "out-out of the ceiling…how…_h-how did you find me?_"

Naruto grinned, happy enough to agree with anything, "yep!" he chirped, "I came back to see you! I just thought of you, and here I am!"

Hinata's lips quivered with the beginnings of a stunned smile, "w-well…I did say you could come back anytime, huh?"

Naruto's smile widened to impossible levels, and he snuggled close to her on the small cot, "yes," he stated, hugging her, "yes you did."

Hinata couldn't smother her smile if she tried, and she pressed her cheek against his head (_God_, it's only been a day and she'd forgotten how _soft_ his hair was…) but before she could say anything else, the bell rang.

"Oh! It's the bell!" Hinata pushed herself up, "school's out now! I-we-we can go home!"

"This isn't your house?" Naruto pushed back the curtain surrounding the cot, looked around, "…huh. I was wondering why this place was so big."

_~O~_

After Hinata changed out of her gym clothes, she left the nurse's office, Naruto in tow, heading for the doors, until…

"Hey Hinata!"

She jumped like she'd been electrocuted, whipping around at the sound of Temari's voice, "oh no," she whispered, "she-she'll probably recognize, I-I can't-"

In the corner of her eye she saw a door, and she grabbed Naruto's arm, opened the door, and shoved him inside, "stay th-there please. I'll-I'll, um…yeah."

"Hinata, wai-"

But before Naruto could finish his sentence, Hinata closed the door on him, just as Temari appeared, Kiba and Shino behind her.

"Glad to see you're out of the nurse!" Temari said, "How's your head? Chouji said he's sorry, by the way."

"I know," Hinata pushed away from the door, running a hand through her hair, "Kiba told me in a text message. It-it's fine, really; sh-should've been paying attention…"

"Well…if you say so…" she looked her friend up and down, and then shrugged, "well, d'you want to come over and-"

"Hinata…"

…she knew that voice. Her knees trembled a little so of course it was _that voice._ Why was it _deeper?_ Didn't…didn't Naruto-?

She couldn't finish the question, as an arm had wrapped around her waist, making her mind go blank for the second time in ten minutes.

"I…um…" she said weakly as Naruto pulled her close, "I…can't? Because of…things?" She wasn't really paying attention anymore, her mind going into overload thinking-mode; she thought Naruto had gone home to be _fixed_. She thought the seal had been taken _away, _so he'd be _normal._

Temari's eyebrow rose at Hinata's words and she wasn't even going to _look_ at Kiba and Shino's reactions; she was just about ready to die of mortification at this point. "Right," Temari said slowly, "forget I asked…you're already busy with…things."

'_I thought you said he went home?'_ her eyes asked, and Hinata just wanted to disappear, "u-um…alright then. I-I'm just…I'm going to just…go now…"

"You'll call me later?"

'_You will tell me everything or so help me God, I will force it out of you.'_

"Er…yes."

_~O~_

"S-so…that…spell? It's not broken?"

"Nope," Naruto said, tossing one of the couch pillows into the air, "I was trying to tell you that, but you shoved me into the closet."

Hinata turned red and Naruto snickered, placing the pillow back where it belonged, "oh! And! My clothes didn't get ripped off this time! My dad, see, he made this necklace, so, when I grow and shrink, my clothes grow and shrink with me!" Naruto tugged on the necklace, a thin black rope wrapped around his neck, a circular golden charm hanging from the center of it.

"Just like that?" Hinata asked, pouring hot water into a cup of noodles, "that kind of sounds like magic."

"Well…it kind of is, isn't it, Hina-hime?"

"Ah, well…" she shrugged, not knowing what to say, "I'm just going to…to take a shower. I made you some ramen to eat."

"Really? Thanks! I'll just watch the tee-vee, okay?"

Hinata smiled at him before heading to the bathroom, making sure the door was locked behind her. Under the spray of the shower, Hinata didn't even bother trying to stop the smile from spreading, her ecstatic giggling drowned out by the rush of the water.

The house…it wasn't empty, for now.

_~O~_

When Hinata entered her room, naked except for a towel, she didn't expect someone to already be in there.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. There was no word in any known language that could describe how she felt at that moment.

So she stayed pressed up against the door, making sure everything important was covered as this…_man_ had the nerve to _search through her drawers._

"I'm pretty sure Naruto's not gonna be in there, you perv," a woman's voice said, and Hinata focused on the second person, a pink-haired woman lounging on Hinata's desk, winding a lock of hair around her finger.

Heart pounding, Hinata reached for her door, trying to open it and slip back out, but before she could, that woman's green eyes zeroed in on her.

"Hey, why don't we ask this girl over here?"

And then the man turned and stared at her. And that stare got intense…_really intense._ He even looked like he was drooling a little.

Damn this towel to hell.

"Well, well, _well,_" he leered (oh God he _was_ drooling a bit) "what do we have _here? _Hel_lo_ there, miss…" The man started towards her, hands reaching out to touch…grab…_grope…_.

She would die before that happened.

Hinata looked around desperately, trying to find something, _anything_ to hit him with, to keep him _away_ (she'd keep him off with her bare _hands_ if she had to).

Before should grab anything, however, the door opened, "Hey, Hinata, what's taking you so long…"

"N-Naruto!" she gasped, shoving herself against the door, trying to close it, "Naruto, d-don't! Don't come in! S-some people are here! A-a man, and some pink-haired lady! P-please, Naruto, don't-"

But her pleas were ignored; the door slammed open, and Naruto shoved her behind him, making sure that she hadn't been touched in any way.

"_Ero-Sennin,_" he growled, "What the hell are you _doing_ here? Sakura, did you help him? You traitor! I did a damn good job covering my tracks, come _on!_"

Sakura shrugged, murmuring some apology, while Jiraiya (_this_ was who Naruto was talking about?) stalked ever closer.

Something protective rose in her, and Hinata shoved her way to stand in front of Naruto, towel be damned. She wouldn't let this person touch him.

"Naruto, _run_," she hissed, shielding him, "you _have_ to! Just run, before he does something terrible!"

"I'm afraid he's gonna do something terrible to _you_, not me!"

Jiraiya stared at Hinata, glaring at him in such a fierce way, and smirked, "I _like_ this one!" He declared, "Sakura! Take her!"

Hinata blinked, and Jiraiya had rushed past her, grabbing Naruto around the neck and slamming him into the wall.

"_No-"_

Hinata turned, ready to claw his hand off Naruto herself, but she barely took a step before a hand slammed into the back of her neck, "sorry 'bout this," she thought she heard.

She let out a choked moan, trying to move, to do _something_, but her knees buckled, her eyes closed, and Hinata slipped into the dark.

_"Hinata, no!"_

_~O~_

He lost her. He lost her. _He can't believe he lost her._

How could he let her get taken? How could Naruto let _that pervert take her away?_ Naruto groaned angrily, rubbing at the healing bruises on his throat, scowling. When he got his hands on that pervy sage he'd tear him apart. Naruto growled, fisting a hand into his hair, tugging sharply; idiot! He was such an idiot! How could he just let her slip away like that?

"C'mon, dobe; moping isn't becoming of you."

Naruto barked out a harsh laugh, "yeah, right. Okay." Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes, and smacked him on the back of the head, "seriously, idiot. Stand up. Come on. Let's go find your girlfriend."

For a minute, Naruto ignored Sasuke, burying is face into his arms; he missed her. He had her for a short amount of time and then she was taken away and _she was with that pervert right now, God knows what he was doing to her._

"Yeah," Naruto said, picking his head back up; his eyes were bright with raw determination, "yeah! Let's go find Hinata and bring her back!"

_~O~_

**_Light up the sky, shy violet angel eyes_**  
><strong><em>Beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause she made my stormy sky beautiful.<em>**

_~O~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guys. Guys.<em>**

**_I'm tired, guys. Seriously. Which is why this thing is so short. I can't keep my eyes open long enough to make a huge chapter. Maybe they next one will be a decent length. _**

**_Oh my gosh so tired._**

**_Please review and stuff, 'cause you're amazing._**

**_Love, _**

**_The Author._**


	4. Shake It Out

_**GUYS. GUYS. GUYS. I WOKE UP AND HAD A CUP OF COFFEE AND THEN I WAS POSSESED.**_

_**WRITER'S BLOCK? WHAT'S THAT? CLINGY WHORE'S COMIN' NOWHERE NEAR ME.**_

_**CAPSLOCK.**_

_**GOD, GUYS, COFFEE IS AMAZING. YOU'RE AMAZING. I LOVE YOU ALL.**_

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Hinata groaned, burying her face into foreign sheets. Her neck throbbed, and turning her head made bolts of pain shoot down her spine. "Ouch…N-Naruto…?" she pushed herself onto her elbows, "Naruto, w-where are-"<p>

Her words quickly died in her throat when she saw the large bed, that wasn't hers. The silky dark blue kimono she was wearing, that wasn't hers. The large, extravagant room that _was not hers._

And then she remembered everything.

She wanted to fall into hysterics so bad the mere thought of it _ached._

But she wouldn't freak out. Not yet. Not until she found out just _where she was._

Moving carefully in her foreign kimono, Hinata shuffled over to one of the windows, pushing it open…

And seeing the ocean, red from the setting sun.

…Well. That wasn't what she wanted to see. She'd rather be in _another world_ than inside a large house that _magically appeared_ on a beach she lived _half an hour away from_.

She wanted to die; Hinata wanted to just crawl into a hole and die from her embarrassment.

Whimpering, Hinata reached up, wanting to run a hand through her hair, but came in contact with a bun instead, a few strands of hair falling into her face. How did she get into these clothes, anyway? Who dressed her?

_'Hel_lo_ there, miss…'_

Hinata froze at the thought, and her heart stopped for a millisecond, '_oh no…no, please, please, _please_ tell me that pervert didn't…he didn't…'_ She sunk down to the floor and tried not to cry, pressing her hands to her face.

"Oh, you're awa-hey, why are you crying?"

Hinata wiped her face as the pink-haired woman entered the room, shrinking as far away from her as possible. "Stay away from me!" she squeaked, "I-I-I-first yo-you _kidnap me_ and take me to this _place_ a-and that-that _man_, he-he-"

"What d'you-oh! No, no!" the woman waved her hands, eyes wide, "no way in hell am I gonna let that perv touch you! No, no, I put the clothes on you! Even though I really didn't want to." She cringed, "I…I'm Sakura, by the way. Sakura Uchiha. Unwillingly helping Jiraiya with his little plot."

Hinata sniffled a bit before giving Sakura a tentative smile, "I'm-I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

Just like Naruto and Sasuke, her name caused a physical reaction.

Sakura's eyes went wide, and she looked away, mumbling something under her breath. Hinata sighed, deciding to investigate this later, "anyway…why am I here?"

"Well, it's-"

"All a part of my revenge, of course!"

_~O~_

**_Shake It Out_**

_~O~_

_ "Where could she beeeeee?"_

Naruto clenched his hands into tight fists, irritated, glaring at his surroundings, "I can't use chakra," he growled, "so I can't make clones, which would make this easier and _I'm going to kill Jiraiya._" Sasuke, who'd been quiet since they'd left the house, looked up, letting out a quiet sigh. "Found her," he said flatly, to Naruto's astonishment.

"Wh-what…but-but-_how_?" he sputtered, outraged, and Sasuke gave him a look, "shadow clones," he said, like it was obvious (and, well, maybe it was), "even though you can't use them anymore, _I can._"

Naruto never hated his friend so much in that second.

He crossed his arms, scowling, pouting like the petulant child he was (even if he didn't look like it at the time) "damn it. You bastard. I feel so _useless._"

"You should've gotten Hinata to kiss you before all of this mess happened. Now let's go."

_~O~_

Hinata shrunk back, staring at the man, at Jiraiya, as he entered the room, heading towards her. "Re-revenge?" she asked, shrinking behind Sakura, "for what? What on earth could Naruto have done to cause all this?"

Jiraiya's expression darkened, "pah! It's all because that damned brat-"

"Oh, _please_," Sakura groaned, stopping his dramatic rant before it even began "you're just mad because Naruto caught you being the perv you are and told your wife. Seriously, Jiraiya, you should know better; loitering around the women's baths like that-"

Hinata tuned Sakura out at that point, staring at the man before her in disbelief and barely-hidden disgust.

This…_all this,_ the seal on Naruto, her being kidnapped, _all of these shenanigans_ was just because he was _caught peeping?_

Hinata felt her (apparent) infinite patience for everything unnatural run out as something close to rage bubbled in her chest.

"You…" she whispered, her voice trembling with suppressed emotion, "you did all this…just for that reason? All this drama because you were _peeping_ and got _caught_?" Hinata pushed herself onto her feet, eyes blazing, "_I can't believe you!_" she cried out, storming into his face, "that's the most _childish_-" she poked his chest harshly, "_ignorant _thing I've _ever_ heard! And I'm fifteen! I'm in high school! I hear ignorant things every day!"

Hinata drew herself up to her full height (which wasn't much, but it _must've_ been effective, since Jiraiya shrank back a little), "you are an _adult!_ How could you just-"

"Ugh! I'm not going to hear this again!"

While she ranted, Jiraiya quickly made a few hand seals, and pressed one glowing finger to her forehead. At that, everything stopped; Hinata relaxed, falling silent, staring at nothing. Sakura was still sitting on the floor, gaping, "…what did you just _do_?"

Jiraiya smiled, pleased with his handiwork, and reached out, cupping Hinata's cheek in his hand (not knowing that she was screaming inside), "my revenge isn't done just yet. I just want to see…the look on poor little Naruto's face when he sees that I've stolen his little girlfriend."

_~O~_

"…it's a house. In the middle of the beach."

"You have got to be _kidding me_!" Naruto yelled, gesturing at the large house dyed red by the sunset, "could he be _any more obvious?_ Ugh!" He kicked at the sand, "I hate _everything_," he hissed, stomping to the doors and jerking them open.

And there they were. Sakura, Jiraiya (that bastard) and…Hinata. Hinata, in a blue kimono (which made her look even _more_ gorgeous, in his eyes). Hinata, staring at him…wrapped up in Jiraiya's arms.

Which, in his opinion, was the worst wrong that ever wronged in the history of wrong.

"Ero-Sennin…" he hissed, his eyes crimson, "if you did anything to her, _I swear to God-!"_

"What? What will you do?" he asked mockingly, "I didn't do anything anyway, kid, jeez. But…" Naruto didn't like the light in that other man's eye, "I've happened to take a…_liking_ to this girl. I've decided to keep her for myself."

Jiraiya relished the look on Naruto's face; shock which morphed to pain which turned into the deepest kind of fury.

"Is this all because I told Granny Tsunade that you were peeping?" Naruto stomped the ground, "that was your own damn fault, you sleaze! Why d'you have to bring Hinata into something so _stupid,_ you-you…aagh!"

And Naruto charged.

_~O~_

Hinata didn't like this.

She didn't like being wrapped up in this person's arms, being jerked out of Naruto's grasp when he was just _so close_-only to see him get smacked away like an annoying bug.

It hurt to look at; but she didn't have any control of her body. She couldn't look away.

"Is that it?" Jiraiya cackled, "Is that all you're going to do? Are we just going to play keep away the whole time? Come on! Hit me!"

"I _can't_!" Naruto cried out, frustrated, "I _want _to, but I _can't_, 'cause I don't want to hurt Hinata!"

Oh, this boy. He'd be the death of her, somehow.

"Well then, brat, that'll just make beating you that much easier!"

_'No!'_ Hinata wailed, even though her mouth didn't move, '_don't touch him! I won't let you hurt him anymore! I'm not going to be used in this stupid game! I won't…I won't…I-'_

_"I won't!"_

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, slamming her hands as hard as she could into her captor's gut, shoving herself away. She heard Jiraiya choke, sputter, but she didn't look back, running down that hallway as fast as her damnable kimono let her. "N-Naruto!" she fell to her knees, cupping his stunned face in her hands, "a-are you okay? I-I couldn't move, Jiraiya, he _did_ something, and-and-"

She shook her head, unable to say anything else, and hugged him, letting out a shaky breath.

She turned back to Jiraiya, who was wiping blood away from his mouth (she didn't hit him _that_ hard, did she?) and Sakura (who was leaning against the wall, shaking with laughter) "just stop this already! You…you-you're going to _fix_ this! Right now! Or-or-or…I don't know how, but-but I'll tell that Tsunade lady what you've done!"

"Psh, I've already done that," Sakura strode towards them, giving Sasuke a warm smile in greeting, "I've let this go on for far too long, Jiraiya. So, yes, I told Tsunade. I told her _everything._"

Her warm smile turned into an evil smirk as Jiraiya visibly _wilted_, paling, "see what happens when we take things too far?" she asked sweetly, "now fix him up. Immediately."

It was silent.

Then, Naruto turned to Sasuke, "I can see why you married her."

_~O~_

"Hey, Hinata?"

Naruto looked up at her from where he was leaning on her shoulder, "did my getting bigger mess things up?"

Hinata was taken aback, "wh-no! It-it hasn't…"

"You don't have to lie, and treat me like a kid," Naruto insisted, "it's fine."

'_But…isn't that what you are? A kid?'_ For a moment, Hinata wondered what growing up was like for him.

"Y-y'know…" she began quietly, "wh-when you and Sasuke showed up, I…I was really happy. I didn't know what was gonna happen, you know?"

Naruto scowled, and Hinata wondered if that was the right thing to say, "I'm so _mad_ at that idiot! Why couldn't he just keep you out of this?"

He grabbed her hand, and Hinata stiffened a little, blushing to the roots of her hair, '_e…even though you're holding my hand like a child…you-you don't look like a child right now, Naruto…'_

"I like you the _most_," Naruto declared, turning towards her, his face bright and earnest, "I like you more than _anyone_, and I don't know what to do about it!"

Hinata didn't know she could turn a dark shade of red, and she looked away, sputtering, "oh-um…well, I-"

'_Gosh, kids are just so...so honest...'_

"Alright, kiddies! I think I've got it!" The duo jumped as Jiraiya appeared, grinning, "I have the solution!"

_~O~_

"…A two-fold irregular seal…the theorem of prohibition for the sake of concurrent establishment?" Naruto made a face at the large circle of seals on the ground, "jeez, old man, why'd you gotta make something so complicated?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "it's a quadruple fold, brat. You haven't been studying your seals like I've told you, have you?"

"…they're boring…"

"Just stand in the circle, brat."

Hinata was lost as soon as 'two-fold' came out of Naruto's mouth, so she just sat with Sakura and Sasuke, watching.

"I shall now turn you back to your annoying bratty self!" Jiraiya proclaimed dramatically, throwing his hands up into the air, making Naruto roll his eyes.

'_So…so it's really happening. This…spell…seal…thing…it'll be broken.'_

Hinata felt a stab of sadness, and she squeezed the hand that Naruto was holding so tightly just moments before.

"Alright…here we go!" Jiraiya quickly began to make seals, murmuring under his breath, "tiger, rat, boar, dragon, monkey…"

The seal began to glow under Naruto's feet, and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting.

'_…wait…'_

"Dog, bird, ox, serpent…"

'_Wait…'_

"Ram, hare, dragon, boar…"

'_Wait!'_

But the glow increased, rising, rising, and getting brighter and brighter, up, up, up into the night sky…

And there stood Naruto, a regular thirteen year old boy, hands clenched and eyes shut tight.

The seal was gone.

And Hinata felt unbearably sad.

_~O~_

"…So. I-I guess this…is goodbye."

It was the next day, early morning, and after a lot of complaining and a bit of tears, Hinata and Naruto were able to have one last sleepover before he left her for good.

"I know…" Hinata bit her lip, "I know that my family's apparently…special…but…I know I won't be able to go where you're going. So…yeah. This is really it."

She smiled, "I-I'm going to miss you a lot."

Naruto pouted, reached out and grabbed her hand, "I don't want to go! I'll miss you! I…I really, _really_ like you, Hinata."

Hinata went a little pink, but she smiled all the same, pressing her forehead against Naruto's, "thank you. I…I'm going to miss you, too. Just…be good, okay? Don't give your parents too much trouble."

"…'kay…"

_~O~_

"Jiraiya, stop running around and _come on_! You're already in trouble, just stop fighting it!"

"No _way_! Do you remember what Tsunade did last time you tattled on one of my schemes?"

"You deserved it! Now just come o-damn it! Sasuke, help me out!"

'_Swish'_

_'Thunk'_

_'Bzzt!'_

"…that doesn't sound very good."

"A kunai, Sasuke? Really?"

"Hey, why did all the houses just go dark?"

_~O~_

"H-huh? What happened? Did the circuit breaker overload?"

'_Bang! Thud!'_

"Owww," Hinata moaned, grabbing her leg, "the table…that hurt!" She looked out the window, at the other houses silhouetted by the slowly rising sun; all the windows and all the streetlamps were dark, "I guess it wasn't just us, huh?"

"Hey, Hinata, is the circuit box metal…?"

"Yes, it-"

Hinata froze at the deep timbre of the voice, her heart sinking and swelling up at the same time, "N-Na-Naruto…your-your voice…it changed!"

'_S-so…does this mean…?'_ Hinata reached out one shaking hand…

And came into contact with bare skin.

"…you're kidding me," Naruto said dully, "the…the seal _didn't work? Jiraiya, you son of a bi-"_

The lights suddenly flickered back on.

Hinata blinked. Stared. Blinked. Stared some more. And was finally able to get some sense and turn away, her face bright red, "um-clothes!" she blurted out, grabbing his hand, "You-you need some clothes! A-and where's that necklace you took off…?"

"…Hinata."

"Hm?"

"I guess…" he squeezed her hand, "I guess you're stuck with me for a bit longer, huh?"

"…yeah. Yeah, I-I guess I am."

And Hinata was so happy that Naruto couldn't see the huge smile spread across her face.

But maybe he was smiling, too.

_~O~_

**_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't _**

**_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road _**

**_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope _**

**_It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat _**

**_'Cause looking for heaven, for the devil in me _**

**_Looking for heaven, for the devil in me _**

**_Well, what the hell, I'm gonna let it happen to me _**

_~O~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>And then I crashed. Coffee is a blessing and a curse. <em>**

**_I was totally ready to conquer the world. Now I have a stomachache and I want to die. And I have work in a couple of hours, too._**

**_NO ME GUSTA. NO._**

**_I need to feel better in an hour. Or I'm gonna cry._**

**_Reviews are love, don't ya know._**

**_Love, _**

**_The Author._**


	5. Broken Biscuit

_**This was haaard, because I had no coffee. No coffee, slower thinking, as there was too much blood in my caffine system today.**_

_**I almost did some kind of crap filler chapter, but making every paragraph was like freaking pulling teeth. Eventually I was just like, 'HELL NO. I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS ISH.'**_

_**And so here we are. Because screw fillers, that's why.**_

* * *

><p>"Are…are you sure that-that he's not coming back?"<p>

Naruto stopped scrubbing the bathtub and looked over at Hinata, who was sitting on the sink, biting her lip nervously.

His eyes were drawn to that trapped lip like a magnet, and he coughed and quickly looked away, cheeks red as he sprayed more cleaner onto the tub, "I'm sure! When he went back home, Ero-Sennin had to go and deal with Granny Tsunade; and you _do not_ want to get on her bad side. But he manages to do that on an almost daily basis." Naruto shivered, "so…no. I'm sure he won't be coming back for a while."

Hinata let out a tiny sigh of relief, "oh…that…that's goo-_Naruto, that's too much spray!_"

"…oh. Oops. Sorry."

_~O~_

**_Broken Biscuit_**

_~O~_

When Sasuke came to fetch Naruto, he didn't expect to find him in the bathroom, kneeling next to the tub…_cleaning._

And he thought he'd seen everything.

"She's making you _clean_?" Sasuke asked incredulously, "You? _Cleaning?_ You're _whipped._"

Naruto flushed crimson, "it's not like anyone can _see_!" he snapped, "besides, I'm not just gonna sit around, do nothing, and eat all of her food! While I'm here I'm going to help Hinata however I can!"

Naruto pointed at Sasuke, narrowing his eyes, "don't you dare stop me, Sasuke. I'm going to do this, no matter what."

"Then by all means, go on," Sasuke drawled, leaning against the doorframe, "I'll just stand here and watch."

For a few minutes, Naruto just sat there, scrubbing viciously at the tub's insides until Sasuke sighed, quickly and thoroughly bored.

"Well, maybe it's because you're so tiny-"

"_tiny?_" Naruto hissed, bristling with offfense.

"-so this should probably be useful now."

And Sasuke flicked off the lights.

When the lights turned back on, Naruto gave him a glare full of acid, fully grown, "_Sasuke_," he growled, "one day, I'm going to _really_ hit puberty, and _then_ I'm gonna-"

"N-Naruto…you're grown? How? W-who turned off the light? Sasuke?"

Hinata stared at the two males in shock and Naruto just pointed at Sasuke, tossing his sponge into the now-clean tub. And Sasuke, tapping his chin, pointed out, "you know, Naruto…you could've just used shadow clones."

Naruto blinked, stunned, before his face twisted in annoyance and he leaped at Sasuke with a roar.

_~O~_

"Okay, are you done with all your little chores? Everything complete? Because we have to change you back and get back home."

"Whaaaat?" Naruto slammed his hands onto the table, "_why?_" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "that ceremony's today, and you _have_ to attend. No backing out. No excuses."

They stared at each other, a silent conversation going on between them, and Hinata watched them in confusion, placing glasses of juice onto the table.

Suddenly, Naruto turned away from Sasuke and ran to Hinata, hiding behind her, "no," he said stubbornly, "I'm not going. I want to stay here, with Hinata!" He made a face, "it's just a _formality_, anyway!"

Hinata whined under her breath and tried to twist out of Naruto's grip, but his hold was just too tight, "N-Naruto, no! You can't d-do that, this thing s-sounds really important! You _have_ to go, come on! S-Sasuke's getting mad!"

And he _was_; even though his face was as blank as paper, Hinata could see it in his eyes, the annoyance slicing into her skin, and she felt so uncomfortable.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but Naruto slipped away before she could, heading for the door.

"Naruto-"

"I'm just going to do one more thing for you, and then I'll go, promise! Okay?"

Naruto's eyes were brutally honest, and he turned, slipping out the door, Hinata staring skeptically after him.

It was silent between the two of them.

"…we have to tail him." Sasuke decided

"There are some spare clothes in my room," Hinata sighed, already going to grab her shoes, "let's go."

_~O~_

They tailed him at a relatively safe distance as Naruto entered his destination: the grocery store.

"This…this'll be easy for him," Hinata murmured to herself, "he can do this, definitely. Just a few groceries and then he'll go-"

"This needs to be kept to a minimum."

Hinata stiffened at Sasuke's no-nonsense voice; she didn't bother turning around, and just stared straight ahead.

"I like you Hinata, I do, but Naruto's practically a prince at his home. And, with that title, there are certain responsibilities…there are tasks that fit him…and tasks that can't. Even though you have Hyuuga blood, it's not like you can access and use chakra; you're basically a commoner."

Sasuke's tone was unapologetic, and Hinata winced at the truth of it all (but the chakra…she saw Jiraiya wiping blood from the corner of his mouth and maybe, just maybe, Sasuke isn't as right as he thought)

Hinata bit her lip, swallowing the growing lump in her throat, and looked up just in time to see Naruto getting approached by a girl.

She froze, '_…oh. Oh no. This isn't good.'_

Naruto was utterly oblivious to the girl's approach as he looked along the shelves, wondering aloud, "Is there any ramen in this place?"

"Of course!" the girl chirped, making Naruto whirl around, startled, "you don't come here often, do you?"

"Well…no. Can you show me where the ramen is? And…well, everything else on this list, too?"

The girl looked like she'd just won the lottery, "of course I can help! Show me the list, come on…"

And so it began; Hinata and Sasuke tailing Naruto as he talked and laughed with this unnamed girl. Hinata's stomach burned with something that she just couldn't bear to name, as she hurried ahead, leaving Sasuke behind.

"This might be my lucky day…" she heard, which made her move faster, "would you like to do something later?"

"Um…"

Hinata's heart sunk like a stone, '_not good, not good, not good at all!'_

"I…I can't…I already have someone, you know. Hinata."

_That_ made her stop, and she stood there, at the end of the aisle, staring at him incredulously.

"Hinata? Who's that?"

Naruto didn't pay attention to the question, because he saw Hinata standing there at the end of the aisle, blushing like she always was, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

His eyes lit up, and he moved towards her, opening up his arms, "Hinata, you're here!" He wrapped his arms tightly around her, nuzzling his face into her hair. Hinata didn't see it, but she could _feel_ Sasuke's stare into her back, and she buried her face into Naruto's shirt.

Things were getting out of hand. Out of her control.

_~O~_

"Naruto-"

"I'm not going," Naruto said pleasantly, as a bowl of ramen (homemade!) was placed in front of him.

"If you would just-"

"Noooo."

Sasuke sighed, fed up, "why _not?_ Why, you idiot?"

Naruto shrugged, like the answer was simple, "because I want to stay with Hinata for as long as I can!" Sasuke's face went blank, and Hinata didn't look at him, staring at her table intensely.

Then, he sighed, "fine." He stood up, "Hinata, _you_ convince him. He doesn't believe me, but this ceremony is important to Konoha-and to Naruto's future."

Sasuke sighed, "he was stubborn before, but not like _this._ He's only been like this ever since he met you."

And with that, Sasuke walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Hinata's shoulders drooped with the weight of her new duty settling on her shoulders.

"That wasn't nice of him to say," Naruto muttered, just as Hinata slipped out of her chair and kneeled at Naruto's feet, grabbing his hands.

"Naruto, it's fine…he is right, you know." Hinata smiled at Naruto's incredulous stare, "it's true! At-at home, you're pretty much a _prince_, and-and I…" she shrugged, "I'm just some girl you happened to meet."

She shook her head, silencing any of Naruto's protests before they began, "but, even though I'm just some girl, I understand one thing…" her smile was sweet, scarily so, "_taxes._"

Hinata pressed a hand to his cheek, not letting him look away from her, "royals live off of taxes they take from the poor, right? Since you do that…that must mean you have some kind of job, since you get paid, right? And your job is to, basically, be a prince. So…" Hinata's nails dug lightly into his cheek, "go do your job, okay?"

Naruto squirmed in his chair nervously, and Hinata's eyes softened. "I-I…you just can't take their money and not d-do anything…I can't respect that."

He looked away, frowning, knowing that Hinata was right in every sense of the word. "Y-yeah…I know…everyone tells me that…" He looked like he was in pain, like he'd swallowed something sour, "I understand. I'll go."

Seeing Hinata's smile was worth it.

"I understand, too…" squeezing his hand, she pressed her lips to his cheek. '_Our time together is limited, I know that. But…'_

"That loneliness you feel when you go away? I feel that too."

Naruto, young once again, smiled at her, shy, "….okay."

_~O~_

"Bye Hinata! I'll come back really, really soon, I promise!"

Hinata smiled, waved, "alright! Take care of yourself!"

Naruto jumped into the portal, and once he was gone, Sasuke spoke, "how do you feel about Naruto?"

The sudden question caught her off guard, but Hinata didn't show it, lacing her hands behind her back, "….I like him," she finally said.

'_…but I'm not sure which 'like' I mean…'_

Sasuke headed for the portal, standing at the edge, "…you need to remember that until we break the seal, you're just a lifeline to Naruto."

That stung, but she said nothing, staring at the ground.

"No matter how much Naruto cares about you…you're not welcome in Konoha. If you ever ended up there, you'd represent your ancestor, who abandoned her clan. You would represent a traitor."

And then he was gone.

'_Nothing but a lifeline…not welcome in Konoha…A traitor…a traitor…a traitor…'_

Hinata couldn't stay home; not with thoughts like that running through her mind. Grabbing a pair of shoes from her room, she quickly left the house, wanting to go somewhere, anywhere, but she just couldn't be there.

_~O~_

_ "Naruto, what's chakra?"_

_Naruto, lying on the couch, looked over at her, eyes wide, "you really want to know? Really?"_

_Hinata nodded, and Naruto sat up, "well…chakra is…energy. Like…you mold physical and spiritual energy together and, using hand seals to channel them you can just…make stuff happen."_

_"Like the portals you use to come here? And go home?"_

_"Yeah, that! And my clones, those too! Plus it helps that-" but Naruto quickly cut that thought off, shaking his head, "um…yeah. Why did you want to know?" _

_Hinata shrugged, "I-I just wanted to…know, is all. Just curious. Um…how…how do you-"_

_ "Oh, um…mold it? Well, um…put your hands like th-no, no, like _this_…there! Now close your eyes."_

_Hinata obliged, her eyes sliding closed._

_"Okay! Now! I want you to…to _focus_, look…feel deep, deep down in yourself until you feel…well, _something_. Tell me when you do."_

_Hinata focused, tuning everything out, until all she heard was the soft pounding of her heart in her ears, searching, searching, searching, until…_there_._

_"I-I-I think I feel it!" she cried out, surprised. It felt…warm. Like a little fire, deep down in her belly._

_"That's it!" Naruto crowed, "you've accessed your chakra! Good job!"_

_"An-and you just…use that? To-to go anywhere? Do anything?"_

_"Yup! Anything."_

_Hinata was intrigued._

_~O~_

_ '…I can't sleep.'_

Hinata slid out of her bed and went to the kitchen, "maybe if I get a drink…" she murmured, "then I can sleep."

She sat in her kitchen, which was bigger and quieter than usual, drinking a small cup of tea. Looking around, Hinata felt indescribably lonely. '_I…I miss Naruto. I miss him a lot…'_

"_Nothing but a lifeline…not welcome…a traitor…"_

Hinata quickly shook the thoughts away before they took control of her again, '_I won't think that way…I won't…I…'_

She looked down at her hands and began to wonder, '_…I wonder…maybe…maybe I can…?'_

She brought her hands together; she'd seen Naruto and Sasuke do the seals enough…they'd practically been burned into her mind at this point. "Dragon…" she mumbled, "serpent…tiger…boar…ox-"

Hinata was not prepared for what happened next.

She felt the ground beneath her slip away, and a she let out a strangled sound as her home vanished before her eyes. She heard Naruto's voice in her head, telling her about the forests that surrounded the town on all sides, the large trunks as wide as houses, and branches stretching out towards the sky; the people, and how nice they were…but then Sasuke's voice broke through, '_you're not welcome in Konoha. Traitor…'_

"No," Hinata whispered shakily, horror rising, "no, no, no…_no!_"

'_Traitor…'_

Her scream echoed throughout her kitchen, full with her fear.

And then, Hinata was gone, her cup of tea cooling on the table.

'_Traitor!'_

_~O~_

**_I stand under the weight of your words. _**

**_Hoping you won't find me. _**

**_I'm terrified of everything I've heard, _**

**_Don't swallow_**

**_I'm standing on the edge of your words _**

**_That is where you'll find me _**

**_I'm paralyzed by all the things that hurt _**

**_But I'm coming _**

_~O~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haahahaaa, this was short. Why are my chapters so short?<em>**

**_Lame bananas. The next one will be longer._**

**_Oh, oh, I just figured I'd say now...the rating won't be upped or...anything. I'm just not that good at writing stuff like...that. I'll just be trying to write stuff I've never really known. So yeah. UNRESOLVED SEXUAL TENSION LAND, HERE WE COME._**

**_Don't forget to review!_**

**_Love, _**

**_The Author._**


	6. Candy

_**Oh my god this chapter is LONG.**_

_**THE MUSE GRABBED ME. SHE GRABBED ME AND SHE WOULDN'T LET ME GO GUYS. OH MY GOD.**_

_**But y'all are totally okay with that, aren't you? I know you are. Don't lie to me.**_

* * *

><p>Hinata hit stone floors with a harsh smack.<p>

She didn't even bother getting up; her limbs felt like they were weighed down with lead, she was so exhausted. She should get up, look around, see where she ended up; but her heart was pounding much too hard and every breath seemed like a chore.

'_Maybe…maybe I'll just rest…a little…'_

Hinata's eyes slid closed, and everything went dark.

_~O~_

Hinata woke up to the gentle touch of the wind on her face.

Groaning, she pushed herself up, wiping a hand down her face, "what happened…?" she asked groggily, '_I…I went downstairs to get a drink, and then…and then…._'

It all rushed back to her, and Hinata shot to her feet, wobbling a little as a wave of dizziness hit her, '_I…I need to see…'_ she stumbled over to a window, '_I need to know…where I am…'_

She looked out the window, and her mouth dropped open at what she saw.

_Trees._ Hundreds upon hundreds of trees, large enough to look like they were touching the sky, a sprawling village peeking through the canopy of branches.

"…K…Konoha?" she gasped incredulously, "I'm at _Konoha_? B-but…but how-"

She didn't really need to ask that question; she knew how she ended up here. "I-I-I…" she suddenly couldn't breathe, "but-but I can't use chakra well, and I-I…what do I do? _What do I do?"_

Sasuke's words began to echo in her head, making her panic grow as she stood away from the window, shaking her head, "I don't belong here…" she whispered, "I'm-I'm not supposed to _be _here…" Turning on her heel, she sprinted down the hall, unaware that a door slid open just seconds after she ran off.

Naruto poked his head out, looking around curiously, "…Hinata?"

He could've sworn he'd just heard her voice, could catch a hint of her scent lingering in the hall…it was like she was just here-

"That's impossible."

Sasuke exited the room, "she can't use chakra at all; she barely has any. There's no way she'd be able to open a portal on her own." He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and began to steer him back to the room, "come on, dobe; you've gotta stay in the room and wait. No one is supposed to see you before the ceremony."

Naruto began to let himself be led back inside, reluctant, but he stopped when he saw something shine in the corner of his eye.

"Sasuke, wait a second!"

He walked to the shiny object, and knelt down, picking up a necklace. He saw the charm; a red flame surrounded by a yellow circle, and instantly saw it, the black chain sloping down into milky curved collarbones that he could never look away from (when he could get away with it.)

"This necklace…it's Hinata's," he held it close, awestruck, "she's here…_she's here!_" He shot to his feet, not seeing Sasuke's look of surprised disapproval, "we've gotta find her!"

_~O~_

**_Candy_**

_~O~_

_ 'How…how am I going to get out of here?'_

Hinata jogged down the hall, and her footsteps sounded so loud to her in the long, empty hallway, '_maybe someone will be able to make a-a portal for me? Maybe-oh!'_

A few feet away, someone was looking out the window, their blonde ponytail swaying slightly in the wind.

"Um-!" Hinata took a few hesitant steps towards the person, "um…excuse me?" She bit her lip, "I-I'm kind of…lost? I-I'm not supposed to be here, and I was w-wondering…"

She trailed off nervously when the person-a man- turned to look at her, one eye covered by bangs while the other stared at her like she was some alien.

Hinata blushed, but she pushed on, "I-I need to find a way back home, and-and you-could you help me? Please, I-"

"I can't help you, un." He shrugged, uninterested in her plight, "go and ask someone else, kid."

Hinata withered a little, "oh, but-but-wait, please!"

But she was ignored, and the man was gone; he just vanished.

She tried to swallow her disappointment, prepared to find another person to help her, when she heard feminine voices, giggling and twittering on.

'_Oh-! P-people! Thank goodness, thank goodness!'_

She tiptoed over to a door left ajar and peered inside.

"Hahaha! Naruto will gaze upon me soon, yes?"

"Of course, miss. He'll say that you look lovely."

A woman was standing next to a young girl as she twirled and posed in front of a large mirror, smiling. She _was_ lovely; fair peach skin and corn silk hair, twirling this way and that in a fancy emerald green kimono, her pale blue eyes satisfied. Hinata was about to knock on the door, to ask for help, but the girl spoke again, stopping her, "who _cares_ if he's a little dense; he _has_ to be smart enough to compliment me. For I'm to be his partner, his equal, the cream in his coffee-"

Hinata wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"-his _future wife!"_

_'Future wife…future wife…wife…wife…wife…'_

"There! There's the intruder!"

Hinata was shocked; too shocked to fight off the hands that roughly grabbed her arms, dragging her down the hall. She just gave in, turning her head to look over at the trees, the village, the skies bluer than anything, and let the warm breeze tease her hair this way and that.

'_…Why? Why me?'_

_~O~_

Hinata stumbled onto the dirt road as she was rudely shoved from the cart.

"Be more careful where you wander," one guard snapped, "going into the Hokage's house at a time like this…be grateful we didn't deal with you!"

"Today's special, so stop causing trouble and enjoy the festival, alright, kid?"

And with that, they were gone, leaving her standing awkwardly there, alone.

"That…" she said faintly, "…that was the Hokage's home? N-Naruto lives there?" Determination swelled up in her, and Hinata would walk, walk through the village, fight off all the guards if she had to, just to get back in that house to Naruto.

"….a-a festival, huh?"

Hinata wrapped her arms around herself, dressed in her too-large shirt and shorts, "well…I-I guess I finally get to see Konoha…in my pajamas."

And she walked. And as she walked, Hinata's mind wandered back to what she heard that girl say. '_So…Naruto has a future…a future…'_ she couldn't even bring herself to think it, and she pictured the girl's face, '_she was so pretty…so perfect.'_

Hinata flushed in embarrassment, '_he…Naruto said all those things…and he already has someone. I-I'm so embarrassed, I want to die!'_

She walked a little faster, even though her feet hurt, as though that would make the thoughts go away.

'_Even though he's just a kid…he's-he's practically a prince here! Surely he knows better than that-!'_

Hinata's lip trembled as Naruto's words ran though her head repeatedly: _'I have found someone! Hinata…I found you! You're the one I choose!'_

_"Stop_," she moaned, pressing her hands over her ears, "don't c-confuse me! _Stop making me so confused-ow!"_

Hinata fell to her knees, rubbing her sore foot, glancing back at the rock she stepped on before looking around her. The trees, so magnificent from the house, loomed over her, almost threateningly, and paved the rest of the way in shadows.

_'…I don't know where I am. I…I don't know this place.'_

Suddenly, Hinata wanted to cry, and she curled in on herself, wrapping her arms around herself tightly, "it…i-it hurts…"

_~O~_

Naruto pounded through the halls, running as fast as he could, desperately searching for Hinata.

When he was running down the stairs and saw a guard, he called out, "heeeeey! Have you seen a girl? She's kinda short, with long dark hair and white eyes and she's shy and really, really pretty."

The guard blinked, confused, "um…no. No, I haven't seen anyone like that."

Naruto puffed up his cheeks, disappointed, "oh. Well…okay then. I'll-"

He turned to leave, but he lost his footing and slipped down the stairs, cursing all the while. The guard made a grab for him, but missed, and Naruto tumbled into the dark basement below.

_~O~_

"Naruto-"

"Shut up, you ass."

"Naruto-"

"_Shut uuuuup."_

"_What did you do?"_

"…I fell."

Sasuke face palmed as Naruto looked away, embarrassed, "I told you not to go into the basement. How is this going to look, Naruto?" Sasuke sighed, "You're letting Hinata distract you from your duties." Naruto bristled, offended, "I am _not_," he said loudly, "I _will_ go to the ceremony, and I _will_ do what I'm supposed to do."

Sasuke smirked, "good. This ceremony's really important, you know; getting a gift from the Hokage to mark your passing into adulthood…"

_~O~_

Hinata had never seen so many people in her life; and she lived in San Diego.

Hundreds upon thousands of people surrounded her, laughing and talking and shooting fireworks, anticipating the beginning of the ceremony.

Hinata couldn't really take in their joy with her feet hurting like this, and her stomach collapsing on itself in hunger. '_I'm so hungryyyy,' _she whined to herself, '_I'm not sure I can take another step…I need something to eat…'_

"Hello! You! The girl over there!" Hinata turned and saw an elderly woman waving her over, smiling, "you're wearing _that_? This _is _a special occasion, you know; this might not happen again! Are you hungry?"

Hinata's stomach sang in response, and she blushed, nodding.

The woman laughed and handed her a large pastry, "here you go! On the house!"

She quickly whispered her thanks and took a large bite, sighing at the warm sweet bread and the apple filling inside.

"U-um…why is everyone going to that big house?"

"Really? You don't know? Today's the day that the Hokage gives his only son a gift! Everyone wants to see it!"

Hinata hummed, finishing off her treat, "so that's what Naruto was talking about…"

"_What did you say_?"

The woman's stare turned hostile, making Hinata take a step back in shock, "I-I-I just-"

"Why do you speak of the Hokage's son so familiarly?"

"Oh-um…w-well, I-"

"There's something off about you…where are you from?"

Hinata frantically shook her head, "I-I'm sorry!" She turned on her heel and ran, shoving people aside in her panic.

"Quick! Someone, _stop that girl!_" Hinata heard the cry, and that just spurred her to move faster.

'_I-I-I didn't know! I didn't mean to! This is the worst, this-woah.'_

Hinata looked up, up, up at the long set of stairs that led to a large balcony, people surrounding her on all sides.

"Welcome!" a voice said out of nowhere, making her jump, "The Namikaze family would like to welcome you to this very special occasion; the bestowing of gifts in honor of the future of our homeland and its son. Also, Naruto, son of the Hokage, as an expression of his hope for the future, chose to attend the ceremony in an older form."

Everyone around her clapped and cheered, and knowing the fact that Naruto was up there somewhere made her heart pound.

"And now, the Hokage will introduce the lady who will become his son's First Lady."

Hinata could almost see Naruto's face twisting at the news, and she bit back a laugh.

'_So…Naruto's all the way up there, really?'_ she stood on tip-toes, trying to see, but…'_he's so far away…why? I can't…see…'_

"N-"

"There! There she is! That strange girl! Grab her, and find out who she is!"

Hinata let out a small scream as hands reached out from all sides, trying to grab her and shut her eyes, waiting.

But nothing happened.

Hesitantly, Hinata opened her eyes, looked up…and saw Naruto there, guarding her.

The look on his face must've been ferocious, because everyone around them took a step back.

"Back _off_," he growled, pulling off his outer jacket and draping it over Hinata's shoulders, "this girl has been pardoned for any slights."

Hinata didn't say anything as Naruto looked her over, from her mussed up hair to her bruised feet. Instead, she reached up and touched his cheek, making many of the onlookers gasp, "it's re-really you, right?"

"Of course it is. Don't you recognize me?"

He didn't give her time to answer, sweeping her off her feet into his arms, "can't let you walk around with your feet like that," he explained.

Crimson from her hairline to her neck, Hinata burrowed into the jacket and wrapped her arms around his neck, wishing she could just disappear.

As Naruto began his long trek up the stairs, a few people in the balcony were whispering fiercely, "Is that-?"

"Yes. It is. The traitor's descendant…"

"Why is she here? What is that _witch_ doing here?"

_~O~_

_ 'Everyone's…staring…'_

Hinata flinched away from the thousands of pairs of eyes, glaring at her, her grip on Naruto's shirt tightening. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the gentle sway of Naruto's steps and his breathing, his heart beating strong and steady against her cheek. '_This Naruto is different from the one at home…yet he isn't.'_

She sighed, just as Naruto stopped suddenly, making her open her eyes.

They were surrounded by three elderly men, all of them glaring disapprovingly.

"Lord Naruto," one of them said stiffly, "what you're doing is not…appropriate." He pressed his lips into a thin line, "please, hand over the girl and-"

"Why should I?" Naruto asked in challenge, holding Hinata closer to him, "just because she's the descendant of a traitor?"

'_Traitor…'_ Hinata sighed, hating that word, which made Naruto look down at her, curious.

"Oh. So you know." One of the men looked over his shoulder, "Should we, Lord Hokage?"

"…do it."

The last thing Hinata saw was the sky and Naruto's eyes, bluer than anything she'd ever seen.

_'Oh...so pretty…'_

_~O~_

Naruto could only watch as the three elders made seals, and just like that, Hinata was gone, wisps of light slipping through his fingers. He'd just had her; _she was just in his arms_. He could still see her eyes, wide yet tired, two small moons. Why, why, why did he have to lose her _again_?

Already he missed her, the scent of lilacs and vanilla and nighttime that hung around her, her rabbit heart beating, pressed so close against his own.

_He had to find her._

"Where-"

"She was sent to be judged." His father answered Sakura's breathless question, and Naruto could almost taste the guilt that was in his voice.

So Naruto ran.

He didn't care about the ceremony, which was now ruined. He didn't care about his new-_ugh_-fiancé staring after him angrily.

All he cared about was finding her.

Finding Hinata.

_~O~_

The first thing Hinata realized was that she was wearing chains.

She stared at her bound wrists, confused, '_wh-what…what is this…?'_

**_"State your name!"_**

Hinata winced, but did what the booming voice asked, "H-Hinata…Hinata Hyuuga-"

'_How did I get here? What's going on?'_

**_"Hinata Hyuuga!"_** another voice boomed, "**_You, who are connected by blood to the traitorous Kaede Hyuuga! Do you know the crime for which your line stands accused?"_**

**_"Did you also know that it is a crime to appear in Konoha without that knowledge?"_**

Hinata jerked on her handcuffs, "n-no! No, I-I have no idea what you're talking abou-"

**_"Kaede forced the annulment of a marriage ordained by the royal families, abdicated the role of clan head, and left the land! The Hyuuga clan left and the balance within the village collapsed. "_**

"B-but this has nothing t-to do with me-! I-I-"

"**_You are repeating her crime!"_**

Hinata couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and she felt her panic rise, '_no…no, but-but if he didn't, then I-'_

**_"Lord Naruto disrupted the engagement ceremony for your sake!"_**

**_"The Hyuuga clan invokes calamity!"_**

**_"Enough! No more of this!"_**

**_"To the Eternal Prison!"_**

The noise, the voices, her feelings-it was all too much, too much, _too much._

Hinata fell to her knees and screamed.

_~O~_

_ "Nnooooooooooooo!"_

_"Hinata!"_ Naruto slammed himself against the thick doors, desperate to break them open.

"Naruto, you know that the doors won't open when there is Judgment." It was Sasuke, "there's nothing you can do."

The voices on the other side rose and with it came another long, high scream.

It was going to drive Naruto mad, "I _won't_ accept that," he growled, "what good is a door that can't open anyway, _huh?_"

As he spoke, Naruto's eyes turned crimson, and his clenched fist was surrounded by a swirling red aura.

"It _doesn't matter._ Not even your _father_ could overturn a verdict-"

But Naruto wouldn't listen.

"Alright fox; let's bring the house down." He pulled his arm back, "_open up!"_ And he slammed his hand into the door with all his might.

The red energy pulsed through the door, and the door flew apart, chunks of wood and stone everywhere.

Sasuke just stared at it all, assessing the damage, while Naruto sprinted ahead, leaping over the rubble.

And there, surrounded by the booming elders, was a very pale, very scared Hinata.

"Hinata!"

She jumped at the call of her name, and reached out to Naruto, grabbing his forearms when he was close enough.

"Hinata," he grabbed the sides of her face, "Hinata, what did they say?"

"N-Naruto, they-what-I'm _scared_!" Her voice broke, her eyes too huge, too frightened, and swimming with tears, "they keep saying I can't go ho-home, because I-I'm a Hyuuga!"

Right then, looking into Hinata's desperate face, Naruto knew what he had to do.

"Hey, Hinata?" he asked in a hushed voice, "Do you like me?"

She blinked up at him, not really understanding what he just asked her, "what-?"

"Listen! If…if you don't _dislike_ me, then…" he placed a hand on his chest, "then kiss my heart."

The paleness in Hinata's face quickly vanished as her face turned dark red, "_what-?_"

"_Hurry."_

She wilted, looking around at all of the angry eyes cutting into her, "…r-right here…?" Her voice was small, weaker that it had ever been, and she hated it.

"You've gotta trust me."

She looked up at him, all honesty and bright eyes and she _did_ trust him, oh so much.

'_I can't…'_ she closed her eyes in surrender, '_I can't really say no.'_ Decision made, she pushed Naruto's shirt aside, ignoring all the eyes, and pressed her lips to his heart. Feeling the steady thrum of his heartbeat beneath her lips made her flush more, but the slight skip made her pause.

A gentle glow appeared behind her eyelids, and Hinata opened her eyes, wondering what she'd just done.

But before she could see, Naruto grabbed her chin, tilting her face upwards while turning his head, "here too, please," he said, presenting his cheek. Hinata almost wanted to snort at the absurdity of the entire situation, but the look on Naruto's face told her otherwise. So, with another sigh, she pulled herself up and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Hinata pulled back and covered her eyes just in time to avoid being blinded by the bright flash of light.

"Look at me, and see that both of my forms speak with one mind!" Naruto glared at the shadowy figures, "Hear me, shadows of generations past! In your presence, Hinata has taken a marriage vow over my heart! At that moment, she was no longer a Hyuuga; she is now a part of my clan!"

Hinata's breath hitched and her whole body burned with mortification.

"Th-that was-it-_marriage?_" she finally choked out, unable to believe it. "I was in a hurry," he murmured, "it was the only way I could think of saving you."

She was going to pass out.

"Lord Naruto…" one of the many elders echoed, "you knew that once the vows were made, we would be powerless…" The voice was full of approval, "well played…well played…"

"That sinful woman is your responsibility now-your _wife_," he hissed the word out, like it was some kind of curse, "can you, at such a young age, understand the weight of this vow?"

Naruto stared at them all before giving them a small smirk, "I am Naruto Uzumaki. You know what I did for this village when I'd just been born. I hold the well-being of this place in the palm of my hands…" He reached out, grabbing onto the chains that bound Hinata, and crushed them in his hand, freeing her, "_don't you dare doubt me."_

'_How…how can they be so matter-of-fact over it? I…I just…'_

Hinata felt lightheaded, and the room began to spin, '_it's just…it's all too much…'_

She groaned softly and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

_~O~_

When she woke up, Hinata was, once again, in a bed that was not her own and, _once again,_ wearing clothes _that were not her own._

'_If Jiraiya kidnapped me again, I'm going to just jump out the window and end it.'_

But looking closer, it wasn't the fine silk sheets from before, and the kimono was a deeper blue (and less fancy, too) rather than the expensive pale, icy blue shade from when she was kidnapped, so she relaxed a little bit.

"Oh, you're up!"

Hinata jumped, squeaking, only to see Naruto standing near the door, arms crossed and grinning, "okay, so! Here's what you missed: I got scolded by Sasuke, I explained the situation to the elders and my dad, we got a change of clothes, and we were locked up in here!"

She stared at Naruto, scrutinizing, before she scooted away from him, frowning.

He looked at her, confused, "what?"

"I don't know who you _are_ anymore," she said, "all the stuff I've learned today…I want the _old_ Naruto. Not-not this-this-"

'_This two-timing marriage-pulling-waaaaah!'_

"Hinata, what're you going on about? You weirdo." Naruto took a step forward, but Hinata wouldn't let him get any closer, throwing a pillow square at his face. "No! Go away! Faker! T-two-timer! You-you _not-cute person-_"

"I'm not a fake!" he finally cried out, exasperated after the fourth pillow thrown at his face, "I'm _not!_"

He crossed his arms, flushing and making a face, "I don't…_feel_ any different. I feel the _same._" Naruto looked at her, his face slowly turning red, "I mean…I'm not…cute." He finished lamely, looking down at the floor.

Dropping her weapon back onto the bed, Hinata stared at Naruto's flushed face before a small giggle slipped past her lips, followed by another, and soon she was laughing into her hand, flushed with mirth, "you-you're so _cute._"

Naruto buried his face into his hands and groaned, "But that's so _lame_! Guys don't _want_ to be called _cute_!"

That just made Hinata laugh more, covering her mouth to stifle the giggles.

She missed the contemplative look on Naruto's face; a look of planning, of determination.

The next thing Hinata knew, she was flat on her back, staring into Naruto's determined eyes. "Hinata," he demanded, grabbing one of her wrists, "take off your clothes."

She stared up at him, unable to understand, her skin slowly turning red, "…._what."_

Hinata held tightly onto the lapels of her kimono, "b-but I-I thought you just did all that t-to _save me!_ I-we-we're not _really_-"

"It _was_ the only way to save you!" Naruto interrupted, "but…but I _meant it._"

That admission made her stop, her hands sliding away from the front of her kimono, cheeks pink. Naruto leaned closer until their noses were touching, and she was biting her lip again and _God_, Naruto just wanted to free that lip with his _teeth_, but he _couldn't-_"I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't serious-!"

"No!"

Hinata slid away from him before he could get any closer, vaulting to the other side of the bed, "you're-you're just a kid! I-we-we're not _really_ married, so you can't make me take off my clothes, and-"

She stopped pushing her flushed face into the blankets and looked up…only to see that Naruto had vanished. "Where…" she scooted backwards, looking around cautiously, "where did he go-"

A large, warm hand enclosed her ankle, and Hinata screamed, knowing it was Naruto all grown up and that he had an advantage.

"Gotcha," he sighed, grabbing her wrist.

She screamed again, pulling back with all her might as Naruto pulled her close, wrapping another arm around her shoulders, "no-! Naruto you _can't! _I-I'll kick you-!"

"So?" he loosened her obi a little, his forehead pressed against her shoulder, nose brushing along her skin, "do it, then. Go on."

He was calling her bluff, they both knew it, because Hinata would never, ever hit him, and so she squirmed, trying to move away, to not get any deeper into the situation than she already was. "You…y-you have a fiancé already-" she began pathetically, but Naruto wouldn't hear that.

"No. _No._" Naruto shook his head, pulling her trapped hand to his heart, "I will _not_," he said, "let anyone else touch me. Not after you put this vow on my heart."

Hinata saw it, glowing slightly; a red flame surrounded by a golden circle etched onto his skin.

The symbol of her clan.

She didn't know how, but she was on her back, kimono pushed open and Naruto hovering over her. And she couldn't find it in her to say no.

'_But I can't, I can't, I can't…! Even though he looks grown up, he's a kid, a kid! I can't! But…'_

"Hinata, I'll protect you. That's the promise of a lifetime!"

And then he pressed his lips to the skin stretched tight over her heart.

She wanted to scream, cry, sigh, _something_ at the warmth that made her heart soar and sink and skip (which made her wonder).

And just as soon as it began, it was over.

Hinata opened her eyes, not realizing she'd covered her face, and gently shook Naruto, wondering why he wasn't moving, "…Naruto?"

He was asleep, tiny puffs of air ghosting over her skin as he sleepily nuzzled her collarbones. She blushed, but her attention was quickly taken away…by the mark on her chest; a simple red spiral.

She'd seen it on enough flags and items of clothing to know that it was the symbol of Naruto's clan.

_'…Marked me? Is that what he did? Ooh, that-it-it's-agh!'_

But then he sighed again, and she forgot to be mad and flustered as she was filled with something soft and unnamable.

She sat up, careful not to wake Naruto, and set her kimono to rights, her fingers brushing against the new mark (like some kind of love bite that would never heal). Brushing her fingers through Naruto's hair, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, closing her eyes at the bright light.

Heaving a large sigh, Hinata looked down at the young boy pillowed on her lap.

She didn't know what to do anymore; everything was out of control.

_~O~_

_**Darling I'll bathe your skin **_

_**I'll even wash your clothes **_

_**Just give me some candy before I go **_

_**Oh, darling, I'll kiss your eyes **_

_**And lay you down on your rug **_

_**Just give me some candy **_

_**After my hug**_

_~O~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>That song's gonna be played at my wedding, guys. For serious.<em>**

**_So. I told you. WELCOME TO UNRESOLVED SEXUAL TENSION LAND OH GOD WHAT DID I JUST WRITE._**

**_I tried to end the chapter, like, three times. But the Muse was like 'OH HEEEEEEELL TO THE NO, KEEP WRITING.'_**

**_So here we are. With my exhaustion and my aching ankle (eff you, work) and such._**

**_And you love me. Review please._**

**_See you later!_**

**_Love, _**

**_The Author._**


	7. Chapstick, Chapped Lips

_**Oh, my dears.**_

_**This one's going to be short. Think of it as a filler, 'cause I was just in a filler kind of mood.**_

* * *

><p>The night quickly passed, and the next day, Hinata was on her way home.<p>

She was still dressed in that kimono, staring at the portal before her, thinkingâ€¦

'_No one from the other world must know of this one, Naruto. Disobey, and you'll be sent to the Eternal Prison.'_

The words echoed in Hinata's head, making her shiver, but Naruto took the threat in stride, going on as though nothing had happened.

And here they were.

"Hinata? Let's go back home now, okay?"

She looked down at Naruto, smiling as though everything in the world was right, while that threat loomed over her. But she smiled back, and looked back at the portal, before closing her eyes and jumping inside, already picturing her home in her mind.

"Huh." Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "she didn't even ask what she was supposed to do; she's smart. I'm impressed."

"I know. One of the things I like about her."

Naruto inched a little closer, ready to jump, but a voice stopped him, "have a safe trip, un."

He looked over his shoulder at the new person, "oh, Deidera! You're here toâ€¦see me off?" His eyes narrowed, instantly suspicious, "are you up to something?"

Deidera shrugged, grinning, blowing his bangs out of his face (only for them to flop back over his eye anyway) "Me, up to something? Brat, I'm offended, un!"

"â€¦uh-huh." Casting one more suspicious glance over his shoulder, Naruto hopped into the portal, missing the smirk that passed over Deidera's face.

"Hope you make it safely, un."

_~O~_

**_Chapstick, Chapped Lips and Things Like Chemistry_**

_~O~_

The next couple of weeks passed normally for Hinata, and soon it was almost mid-June, final exams and summer just around the corner. With those two things so close by, it was beginning to make Hinata anxious.

Well. More anxious than she already was, anyway.

The last couple of weeks did pass normallyâ€¦well, normal enough. Until the new Ceramics teacher showed up.

_~O~_

_"Heeeey Hinataaaa!"_

_Hinata let out a small 'oof' as Temari advanced on her, throwing her arms around her neck. "Hello, Temari," she said warmly, "I haven't seen you for a while. How was your weekend?"_

_"Eh, it was alright, I guess." She shrugged, "how was your weekend, Princess?"_

_"Oh. Itâ€¦it wasâ€¦"_

_She thought about it all-Konoha, the ceremony (that she'd ruined), her brush with prison and the mark that seemed to pulse in time with the beat of her heart-and she sighed._

_"It was alrightâ€¦" she lied, "nothing special happened, really."_

_ "Nothing ever does." Temari agreed, "Anyway-I wanted to tell you! We got a new ceramics teacher!"_

_"Oh, really?" Hinata's eyebrow rose in interest, "that's oddâ€¦the year's almost over, so-"_

_"I know, it's weird, isn't it? Anyway, his name's Deidera or something like that, _weird name_, I know, and-oh!"_

_Temari went quiet, and Hinata looked over her shoulder, just as the new teacher-had to be-passed by._

_She felt her mouth drop open with her shock. _She remembered this man_; she could see him now-that blonde ponytail swaying slightly in the wind as his one eye that wasn't covered by his bangs stared at her like she was some alien._

_ And then he looked right at her. And smiled._

_Hinata leaned a little closer to Temari, instantly on guard, instantly wary; why was this person here? What purpose did he have? It couldn't have been some coincidence, the world just didn't work like that, and-_

_She was unnerved; so much so that she quietly told Temari she was going to class, but instead she burst through the doors and ran home._

_~O~_

"So, we've looked around the village, and you're right. It's really Deidera."

Naruto groaned at Sasuke's words, wondering what his cousin was up to, "probably decided to come here after he found out about Hinata," he grumbled, running a towel over his hair. "Hinata's ties to Deidera go _waaaaay_ back," he looked over at Sasuke, "so we have to be on our guard. Who knows what he's going to do-"

"Naruto? Who're you talking to? Is someone here?"

Hinata walked in, rubbing a towel over her hair, but when she looked up, Naruto was alone, grinning at her.

"It's nothing," he chirped, "just Sasuke; he needed to tell me something, is all."

Hinata nodded, not really listening as she tried not to look at that mark that seemed to glow against his skin (why oh why oh _why_ didn't he put on a shirt?)

And, of course, Naruto noticed, tilting his head to the side, "what's wrong Hinata?"

"Um! No-nothing!" She grabbed his towel, draping it over his head so she could dry his hair _properly_ (and maybe not let him see her crimson cheeks)

But Naruto knew; Naruto always knew. "Hinataâ€¦" he reached out blindly, hands on her waist, thumbs pressing lightly into her hipbones and she tried not to shiver at the contact, "you're embarrassed about something, aren't you? Why?"

She didn't really have an answer, so she just shook her head, even though he couldn't really see it. He pulled the towel off his head and looked at her, truly curious, and when he saw her face he truly _got it._

"Hina-himeâ€¦" the blush on her face went deeper at the pet name, "don't be embarrassed! I'm not!" He beamed, "it's the mark of our marriage, why should I be embarrassed? I'm married to the best girl in the world!"

He grinned at her and decided that Hinata's embarrassed face was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen, while Hinata bit her lip as her heart swooped in her chest, wondering if she should laugh or cry.

She hugged him close instead, burying her face into his damp hair, and prayed that nothing else would happen.

_~O~_

The next day, the school was alive with whispering.

Hinata heard words like '_new students'_, '_administrator',_ and '_hot'_ being thrown around with every step she took, and her stomach turned in some kind of unknown anxiety.

She saw Temari when she was going to her locker, and she waved, mouthing good morning. Temari waved back, but there was a devious curve to her smile, a light in her eye that told her she knew something that Hinata didn't.

The smile probably should've tipped her off; but noâ€¦she had to learn on her own.

"Oi, Hinata!"

Hinata's spine went ramrod stiff at the voice, and she slowly, woodenly turned around, eyes wide with something like horror.

Jiraiya waved at her at the end of the hall, looking like the cat that just got the canary. "Noâ€¦" she said blankly; she couldn't really believe it, didn't really want to. She wanted to turn around and just go back home and pretend today wasn't happening.

But she couldn't skip another day, not so soon anyway; so she waved jerkily and headed to her first class.

"Hi Hinata!"

She was not prepared.

Standing by the lockers, Sakura waved, looking five years younger than she really was, a younger Sasuke giving her an offhand glance over his shoulder. Hinata stumbled, leaning against the lockers, sputtering, "who-wha-whatâ€¦wh-why? Wh-why _are you here?"_

Sakura gave her an innocent look, "we're here to learn of course; we're juniors after all. Got one more year left."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his wife's antics, "we're kind of taking over the school."

"F-for _what?_"

"Hina-hime!"

Oh. Oh. _Oh._

Arms wrapped around her shoulders, and Hinata could hear the tide of whispers rise in volume. Her protests stuck in her throat as Naruto pulled her close, nuzzling into her hair, humming happily. She couldn't really find the heart to pull away, and accepted the affection with a sigh.

"We're taking the school over for him, obviously. And yours, too, of course. Deidera's here, and we don't know what he's planning."

Hinata stared at them, the two 'new students', Jiraiya at the end of the hall, directing students with a grin.

The whispering rushed at her again, and suddenly Hinata felt very, very tired.

She must've jinxed it, asking for nothing else to happen; she should've just kept her mouth shut

_~O~_

_**They're starting something, and I don't want to begin it **_

_**They're looking for trouble, but with me it won't be found **_

_**and I regret that I'm completely out of daytime minutes **_

_**and so I guess I'll have to wait a lot 'till 8 o'clock comes around**_

_**When it comes to relationships I'm the dumbest one **_

_**And I don't mean just with girls, I mean with everyone **_

_**Your illustrations always point out just what's wrong with me **_

_**It's chapstick, and chapped lips, and things like chemistry **_

_~O~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So. Like I was saying. Sigh. I dunno.<em>**

**_I feel like the amount I write is in tune to my emotional state. And my loves, I am so, so upset._**

**_This week has been the most wonderful, horrible week ever. And it's not even Friday yet. _****_My home life sucks so much, but we shall not talk about that._**

**_On a lighter note FLORENCE + THE MACHINE'S ALBUM WAS FINALLY LEAKED GOD DAMN IT._**

**_I CAN LISTEN TO SPECTRUM AS MUCH AS I FREAKING WANT. ALL THE EXCITE, 'CAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS WOMAN._**

**_But I'm still gonna buy the CD, 'cause I kinda feel bad. Just a little._**

**_See you soon!_**

**_Love,_**

**_The Author_**


	8. Strangeness and Charm

_**Hello everyoooone~**_

_**I'm sorry it took so long; I did try to write this sooner...**_

_**But I was really, really, really sad. So the start of it might be a bit crappy.**_

* * *

><p>Gently lobbing the volleyball over the net, Hinata let herself wonder how it had come to this. How she'd gotten roped into this random weekend vacation to the beach.<p>

_~O~_

_"The beach?"_

_Temari grinned, leaning in close to Hinata (she was never good on personal space, really) "yeah! It's just, like, a vacation before vacation. School's gonna be out for good in about a week, more or less. Besides, we've just finished exams, so why not?"_

_Pressing her chin into her hand, Hinata tapped her pencil against her lips, thinking; it would be nice to go to the beach…it'd been a while since she'd been there (that kidnapping scenario doesn't even _count_ as a trip to the beach)_

_"Well…" she sighed, thinking out loud (before, she would've said yes with no hesitation; what changed?) "I don't see why not. It'd be fun to get away for the weekend…"_

_The ecstatic curve to Temari's lips became mischievous, "oh, also! Y'know the new kids? I invited them to come along with us!"_

_ Hinata's heart sunk with nerves, but she managed to keep her smile on her face._

_"Oh, really? Well, that's fine; there'll be more people, so it'll be more fun!"_

_But on the inside, she was screaming with her growing anxiety._

_~O~_

_"Oh, look, the ocean! Sasuke, look; it's so _huge_! It looks like it can just go on forever, can't it?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Hold on a second," Kiba looked at the two in surprise, "you haven't seen the ocean before? Like…ever?"_

_Sakura shook her head, "no, never; there isn't an ocean near where we're from. Naruto hasn't seen it before, either; he'll be really excited once he sees it."_

_Said person was asleep, using Hinata's lap as a pillow, who was also dozing off, leaning against the window as the bus swayed. _

_"__Huh." Kiba raised an eyebrow, "that's a little…odd." Sakura shrugged, not really knowing what to say, and leaned against Sasuke's shoulder, her eyes not leaving the ocean._

_ "Ah." Temari smiled as the bus slowly shuddered to a stop, the warm salty wind brushing across their faces, "we're here! Alright, someone wake those two lovebirds up; let's get going!"_

_~O~_

"Hinata!"

Jerked out of her thoughts, she dived, arms outstretched, just in time to let the volleyball bounce off her forearms and sail gracefully over the net, landing on the sand with a soft plop. Naruto cheered, pumping his fists in the air as he danced in a circle and Hinata sighed, smiling, pressing her cheek against the warm sand.

"Oh, hey, un!"

"Well, isn't this a _coincidence_. What're you doing here, brat?"

The smile on Naruto's face vanished so fast, replaced with a horrified scowl, "Ero-Sennin? Deidera? What the _hell_ are you two doing here?"

_~O~_

**_Strangeness and Charm_**

_~O~_

"Huh; is that a real tattoo? On his chest, right there! Look!"

"I dunno…look at those lines on his face, too…that's so…_exotic._"

Hinata ground her teeth, ignoring the passerby comments of other women, focusing on that one smug blue eye instead. Why did Deidera want to play? Why couldn't both he and Jiraiya just say hi and _leave?_

But no, he saw them playing volleyball, and he wanted to play; and here they were.

She never felt so unnerved in her life.

"Alright!" Deidera threw the ball up in the air, "Here I go, un!"

And he spiked the ball with all his strength. Hinata saw it speeding towards her and flinched, expecting to feel pain, to see stars.

But nothing happened.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Naruto standing in front of her, holding the volleyball in one hand. "Don't _do_ that, Deidera," he growled, "I _swear_ you're just trying to piss me off."

Deidera looked hurt, "no way, kid! I didn't even hit the ball that hard, un!"

"You _liar!"_

Hinata sighed, suddenly exhausted, and moved to the large umbrella where Gaara and Shino were sitting as Naruto and Deidera began to scream at each other, pointing at the volleyball lying innocently in the sand.

She looked around, at Sakura and Temari playing in the waves, Sasuke standing on the wet sand, the passerby (mostly women) eyeing the arguing young men like they were something to eat.

She wondered to herself why this trip was a good idea in the first place.

"Hinataaaa! We're gonna play again! Deidera said he was going to be nice this time, I promise!"

"A-alright!" She stood, brushing the sand clinging to her swimsuit (that break didn't last long at all, did it?) "I-I'm coming!"

'_I want today to pass. Pass quickly.'_

_~O~_

"Alright, we're gonna play a game!"

It was night, and the small group was gathered in Temari's hotel room, each of them holding cards. "Okay-so, the person in first place gets to make the person in last place do whatever they want? Easy, see?"

And with that small explanation, it began.

So far, in the past thirty minutes, Kiba had to streak across the dark beach, Temari had to prank call someone, and Gaara was forced to do the entire cha-cha slide.

So far so good.

Musing on her slight sunburn (or was it a tan-to-be?) Hinata glanced over her cards, seeing she had a two of hearts, five of clubs, and three of spades. '_My odds don't look to good,'_ she thought, idly poking at her pink arm.

"Oh, hey, I'm first…" Temari held out two aces fifteen minutes later, smiling, "who's last?"

Hinata looked at her cards once again and pouted slightly, "I-I'm last…"

Just her luck. "Weeeell, Princess…why don't you go on ahead and give the person across from you a little _kiss_?"

She did that on purpose; she _knew_ Naruto was across from her and _apparently_ they gave off some dating vibes (even though it was much, _much_ more complicated) but they _weren't_ dating and _why would she do this?_

Naruto must've thought the same thing, because the look he gave her was filled with horror. "U-um…well, I don't really think that's a-a good ide-"

"Oh come _on_, Hinata! Go on and kiss your boyfriend already!" Kiba gave her a gentle shove, which sent her forward with a small 'eep!'

She tumbled into Naruto and her stomach dropped when her lips pressed against his cheek '_ohh…t-this isn't good…isn't good at all…'_

They sprawled across the ground, and Hinata quickly sat up, flipping her hair out of her face to see…Naruto, still looking seventeen and blinking up at her in confusion.

'_….what?'_

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it? Temari chuckled, "now, I'm going to that spa thing before I go to bed. Anyone else wanna go?"

"I do!" Sakura raised her hand, "Hinata, Naruto, wanna go with me?"

Hinata, still shocked over whatever had happened nodded, her eyes wide, and Naruto didn't even respond.

One by one, everyone left, either retiring to bed or changing into swimsuits to go to the pool/spa area.

"How?" Hinata breathed, leaning against the wall outside of Temari's room, "how did this happen? What-?"

"You were being careless."

She turned to Sasuke just as he made a seal, and with a puff of smoke, a younger bewildered Naruto stood there, frowning. "I-I tried not to-I didn't mean-" She began to sputter, but Sakura cut her off with a kind smile, "I know, Hinata, I know. Sasuke knows, too; he's just being difficult."

She elbowed Sasuke gently, and he scoffed, looking away.

"Great henge, Sasuke," Naruto said, reaching out to grab Hinata's hand, "hey, Hina-hime, what was the spa thing Temari was talking about?"

She shrugged, "it's nothing, really…more like, um…a-a swimming pool and a big hot tub is nearby…nothing special."

But his eyes lit up anyway, "like the hot springs at home? I wanna go, Hina-hime, I wanna go! Just before we go to bed! Pleeease?"

His eyes were shining and his lip was quivering and he knew, he _knew_ she would cave (because she was wrapped around his finger and bending backwards at his whims).

"Oh…a-alright…" she sighed, giving in, "j-just for a moment, alright?"

"Yes!"

_~O~_

Deidera sat on top of the roof of the hotel, idly spinning a shuriken on his pointer finger before flipping it smoothly between his knuckles.

"Deidera."

He glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke's voice, his eyebrows rising slightly but his bored expression never changing. "Yeah? What do you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke's serious expression didn't change (but he was always serious, Deidera's never seen him smile), "I don't know why you came here, but you better not be planning anything-"

"Hey, hey!" He waved his hand around, smirking, "you're paranoid, aren't you, kid? I'm not planning anything, un! I just decided to come here 'cause I'm just a little bored…" He looked at the shuriken he was spinning on his finger and his smirk turned devious, "I just wanted to have a little fun," he practically purred, and he threw the shuriken with a flick of his wrist, enjoying the sudden flare of sparks as the weapon hit his random target.

_~O~_

"So….I was supposed to keep the bathing suit _on_?"

Hinata nodded, wanting to shove her face into her hands, and Naruto's jaw dropped open in shock (she was thankful that Temari and Sakura had gone to bed, leaving them alone) "But-but it's _just like the hot springs at home_!" He whispered, mortified, "But-but _smaller! _I had _no idea_! I-"

She wanted to giggle at the look on his face, and she tried to stifle her smile, swirling her feet in the hot water.

"It-it's alright!" Hinata couldn't hide her smile anymore, shaking her head, "just put on a towel, and we-we'll go find your swimsui-"

She'd started to stand, pulling her feet out of the hot tub, and as she moved, she saw the lights above her flicker, and then go out.

For a minute, it was silent.

"What…what happened?" she heard Naruto's voice, deeper than it was before, and her heart sunk slightly, "did the lights go out? Why? Is it closing? Hinata?"

She reached out blindly, searching, until her fingers brushed against the thick softness of the towels she'd grabbed before. Naruto was searching for her, and his movements in the water sounded louder than ever (it was quiet, too quiet, scary quiet; she missed the constant humming of the place), "I-I'm over here. G-grab a towel, come on…okay. Ready?"

She grabbed his hand (large once again) and didn't wait for a response; they ran.

'_I have to get back to our rooms,'_ she thought frantically, '_before the lights come back on! No one can see, no one!'_

They blindly ran down halls, up two flights of stairs, and Hinata could almost (_almost_) see the numbers on the doors, even with the suffocating blackness but the multiple flashlight beams cutting the darkness stopped her short. Hinata whimpered nervously, and grabbed a random door handle, keeping a tight grip on Naruto's hand and leaning heavily against the door, '_please, please, please, please…'_

The door quietly clicked open, and they fell inside, landing among stacks of folded, freshly laundered towels.

Hinata couldn't _believe_ her luck; this was _beyond lucky._

She sat amongst the stacks of towels, awestruck at her brief stroke of luck, letting herself bask in it for a moment. "O-okay…" she breathed, pushing herself up, "okay…I-I'll…I'll find your room, and I'll get some clothes, okay? So-so stay here a-and-"

"No."

That made her stop (that, and the hand that reached out, grabbing her wrist) "…huh?"

"Stay here. With me."

And that was the only warning she had; he pulled her, and with a sharp cry, she fell back amongst the stacks of towels and straight into the cage of Naruto's arms.

Her heart lurched in her chest, and she tried to squirm out of his hold, which just made his grip tighten (not good, not good, he's _naked_ and he was _holding her_ and _just not good_).

"N-no!" She gasped, "w-wait, you-you ca-!" Her heart was beating too fast, much too fast, and she tried once again to escape, "Naruto, _let go_! I-I have t-to go and get clothes be-before someone-"

Naruto's grip tightened even more, and he shook his head, burying his nose into her hair, "I won't. I don't _care_ about anyone else. You…"

He swiftly loosened a few buttons on her shirt before she could say no, brushing his fingers against the exposed skin and the mark on her chest which practically _glowed_ at his touch, making the muscles in her stomach clench.

"You already chose me."

His warm breath brushed across her neck, making her back arch with the force of her shivers, any and all protests beginning to die in her throat. "No," she said weakly, her voice shaking, "s-stop…you have to stop…"

'_Just don't breathe on my neck, I'll die, I'll die!'_ Hinata shivered again, her skin feeling more sensitive than ever, "I-I have to _go_! B-before someone finds-"

She was cut off again by a hand gently covering her mouth, "so we'll just be quiet. I don't understand...Hinata…are you ashamed of me?"

Her eyes instantly filled with tears at his question, and her lips trembled, '_no…no, that's not it at all! It's-it's just because-'_

With strength she didn't know she had, Hinata jerked forward, shoving herself out of Naruto's hold. "Y-you don't get it! You d-don't _understand._"

Her voice broke, and Naruto _knew_ she was crying, "I-I-I don't _want_ you to-to go to prison!"

His eyes went wide as Hinata sniffled and wiped at her face, slumping against one of the small stack of towels, "I don't," she murmured miserably, "I don't, I don't…"

Naruto reached out, tangling a hand in her hair, his other hand wiping the tear tracks on her face, "…I'm sorry." He finally said, and she just shook her head, sniffling some more.

Their small moment was quickly ruined by the soft sound of the door handle.

Naruto and Hinata froze, their hearts sinking as they stared at the slowly opening door.

'_No….'_

_~O~_

**_An atom to atom oh can you feel it on me love _**

**_A pattern to pattern oh can you see it on me love _**

**_Atom to atom oh what's the matter with me love_**

**_Strangeness and Charm_**

**_The static of your arms, it is the catalyst _**

**_You're a chemical that burns there's nothing like this _**

**_I__t's the purest element but it's so volatile _**

**_An equation heaven sent, and you'll forever inject _**

_~O~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eh. Still kinda short. But it's better than the last one, I guess. <em>**

**_So...yeah. Um. October. That...was the absolute saddest month of my life. Like, legit. It was awful. My dad's kinda...moving out for a time. And my folks are seperating (it's like a divorce, but not permanent ahahaha I see no difference). I'm stayin' with my mum, and that's gonna be...difficult. Everything's gonna be difficult._**

**_Sigh. I hope this month is better._**

**_Um. So. I'll try and have the next chapter out soon, I promise. Until then~_**

**_Love,_**

**_The Author_**


	9. Honey and the Bee

_**I am so freaking tired.**_

_**I am running on, like, four hours of sleep.**_

_**I have work tomorrow. Which sucks a lot.**_

_**OH, AND I HAVE BAD NEWS. I'll save that for later, though~**_

* * *

><p>"Hmm…consummating your marriage, un?"<p>

The bright beam of a flashlight cut over her eyes, blinding her, but Hinata just couldn't find the strength to move. Even though she wanted to shrink away from Naruto's touch (no matter how comforting) and hide amongst the towels and never come out.

But she didn't, and she sat there, staring at Deidera, an unreadable expression in her eyes. He stared at her, and Deidera's smirk widened, "what? You _are_ pretty much legit in Konoha, un. So why not do whatever you want?"

"Hey, Deidera! Get over here! You need to help us get the lights back on!"

He looked over his shoulder at Sakura's threatening call, and then looked back at them, an eyebrow raised in daring.

Naruto growled in warning, and Hinata just gave him a calm level look; Deidera wouldn't dare reveal their hiding place. Deep down, she knew he wouldn't.

He seemed to understand her look, because his smirk twisted, and he tossed a flashlight onto a stack of towels and closed the door, chuckling, "oh, yes, you're a challenge, un. This is going to be _fun._"

When the door clicked shut, the tense atmosphere evaporated, and the duo relaxed, leaning towards each other slightly with a sigh. But Hinata quickly caught herself and stood, picking up the flashlight, "…alright. I guess…I guess we should go now."

Her shirt was still unbuttoned slightly, her hair disheveled, and he was naked, and after what just happened, she just didn't know anymore.

But she grabbed his hand anyway, and pulled him out to the dark hall as they searched for their rooms.

'_How long can we do this? How long…how long can we keep this up…?'_

_~O~_

**_Honey and the Bee_**

_~O~_

Hinata flopped onto her towel with a sigh as she looked up at the cloudless sky, the constant hum of the waves making her drowsy.

Tomorrow…they'd all finally go back home tomorrow.

It'd only been a couple of days, but the past weekend was the longest weekend of her life. Mishap after mishap, one close call after another…and somehow, Deidera was linked to each happening.

'_It's almost like he wants us to get caught,'_ she thought sleepily, stretching a hand out towards the sky, '_but why? What…what's the point? What does he have against Naruto…against me?'_

"Ooh, lookie here…our little Hokage-to-be isn't with you, un?"

'_Speak of the devil…'_ Hinata sighed to herself, '_and he will appear.'_ Hinata warily stared at the shadow that was Deidera looming above her, slowly sitting up, "I just wanted to be on my own for a little while," she said slowly.

"Oh, really? You're not gonna call him over or anything?" He plopped down next to her, and Hinata gave him a mistrustful look, "…no. Why do you think?"

_~O~_

At a safe distance, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura watched as Deidera sat next to Hinata and the two began to converse.

"…Deidera's family is one of the strongest of the seven royal families, second to yours, Naruto," Sasuke began, "and…they way he sees it, Deidera thinks that _their_ family should've taken in the Hyuuga clan, and, by doing that, ruled the village."

"And now," Sakura said, "by his side is a direct descendant of Kaede Hyuuga-who took that chance-and their rightful positions-away from them."

She shook her head, sighing, "I'm amazed Deidera hasn't gone postal on her yet."

"No." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I'm positive that he's up to something. He's just waiting…waiting for the right time to act."

_~O~_

Back on the beach, Hinata sighed in exasperation, "I-I don't _get_ you," she said, "I'm so confused…I-"

"Confused? Ha! As if!" Deidera chuckled into his hand, "kid, you're so _smitten_ with my cousin, you don't even know what to _do_ with yourself!"

Hinata blushed from her collarbone to her hairline, "I-I-I am _not_ smitten!" she sputtered, "I'm _n-not_, I-!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever kid. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Hinata shook her head, "n-no, I-I…being _m-married_, I…I didn't ask for that, I-"

Deidera cut her off by sending her the coldest look; the fury in his eyes took her breath away, leaving her cold and shaken. Hinata leaned away from him, wrapping her trembling arms around herself, unable to breathe '_w-w-what…?'_

"Lie to yourself all you want, princess, but you like this; you're _happy, _un_._" He smiled, but there was no kindness in the gesture, "and _I…_have the full intentions to take your happiness away."

He stood, "that's the only reason why I'm at this crappy place, un." He gave Hinata one last cruel smile before walking away, leaving her trembling and cold, even though it was so warm.

'_What…?'_

_~O~_

"Hinaaaataaaaa! Fireworks, fireworks! Come _onnnnnnn_!"

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Hinata sighed, tugging the rebellious strap of her sundress back onto her shoulder. Squinting, she jogged ahead, trying to catch up to her friends, whose excited voices were getting farther and farther away from her.

Her brows creased with worry, and she tried not to get nervous, tried not to focus too much on the darkening path, just on going up, up, up and meeting up with everyone again.

"Hinaaaataaaa!"

"I'm coming!" She called out, but as far away as she was, her call was weak.

"This isn't good," she said to herself, picking up her pace, "I need to hurry…I need to catch up to them. I-I can't…" She saw eyes, glaring at her with a fury and disdain in her mind, and she shivered, "I shouldn't be by myself," she whispered, tugging nervously on her hair.

Biting her lip, she increased her pace even more, until she was doing a light jog, jumping slightly at every noise that wasn't made by her.

"Almost there," she said to herself, a mantra, "almost there…almost…"

"Oh, hey there, princess!"

Hinata felt her breath hitch in her chest, and she stumbled to a stop, seeing Deidera standing a few feet away from her.

"N-no, no-" she shook her head, taking a step back, "stay-stay away from me, just-just don't-"

But when she looked back up, Deidera wasn't even there.

Hinata trembled, confused, and looked around, shivering, '_w-where…where did he-?'_

_"Boo."_

Heart lurching, she whirled around, and was inches away from Deidera, who was smirking, hands raised, and-

He pushed her.

And she flew.

She felt the wind rushing by her and she was only able to think '_how, how, how, **how?**' _and then she opened her eyes and Hinata could _see._

See the stars. The moon. The dark glossy waves, down, down, down beneath her.

She didn't even have the chance to scream.

_~O~_

Naruto knew something was wrong when Hinata didn't catch up.

They called out for her, and they heard her faint reply, but then, after that…nothing. He was starting to worry (well-worry _more_) and he bit on his thumbnail as he waited.

"Guys," he said nervously, "Hinata's not coming. What if she got lost or something? It is pretty dark now, isn't it?" Temari frowned as she stared down at the dark path from where they came, hitching the bag of fireworks up on her shoulder, "yeah, it isn't like her to take this long…" she mused.

She tensed with sudden determination, placing her hands on her hips, "let's just forget the fireworks; we can't leave Hinata back there. Come on; let's go find her."

They slowly began to make their way down the hill, Naruto's stomach twisting with anxiety the entire time. Because while Hinata was out there on her own, Deidera was out there, too.

And who knows what he was planning to do to her.

'_Hinata…I'll find you soon. I promise.'_

_~O~_

"A-ah…ouch…"

Hinata groaned softly as she came to, slowly sitting up as the waves crashed into the rocks down below. Hissing at the biting sting of scrapes and bruises on her arms, looking up and marveling at how far she fell, and despairing at how she was going to get out of this mess.

"Oh…you landed on the cliff. You sure are lucky, aren't you, un?"

She slowly turned at Deidera's voice, not saying anything as he landed in front of her, hands in his pockets, "would you like a hand, Princess?"

Hinata ignored his mocking question, pushing herself onto shaky legs and stumbling towards the wall of the cliff, "I-I don't need-I don't _want_ your help," she said woodenly, "the-in-in Konoha, th-the people…they blame _me_. For what my _ancestor_ did."

She shook her head, brushing her loose ponytail over her shoulder, "you don't like me." She stated, and she began to try and climb up the wall on her own.

But Deidera's laughter stopped her.

"A-are you-kid, are you _retarded?_" He chuckled, and Hinata felt a mortified blush begin to creep up her neck. He shook his head, still laughing, "'you don't like me…'" He threw something with a flick of his wrist, and Hinata yelped with pain as a kunai whizzed past her, slicing her cheek.

"_That doesn't even begin to cover it, un."_

Hinata raised a shaking hand to her injured cheek, and Deidera slammed his hand into the rock, inches away from her ear as he leaned into her space.

"That _woman_," he sneered, "if she'd just gotten married like she was _supposed to,_ then _my_ family would be ruling Konoha!"

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, not letting her turn away.

"I can't even _begin_ to describe the amount of power my family lost…power that Naruto will soon receive…" He gave her a condescending smile, "isn't it such a _coincidence_ that you're putting the charms on Naruto?"

Hinata was trembling, but not out of fear…but out of outrage. She'd never felt so _angry_ in all her life; she wanted to reach out and tear the person before her apart.

"…I," she said slowly, "do not _care_ about _power_." She spat the word at him like a curse, "All I'm hearing about is '_that woman, that woman'_ w-well-well _that woman_ just wanted to be with someone she really loved!"

Hinata smacked Deidera's hand off of her jaw, thoroughly annoyed, "and _I,_" she declared, "see _nothing_ wrong with that!"

She glared, but all Deidera did was tilt his head and pout, like Hinata was a toy that didn't act the way he expected. "Hinata," he sighed, sidling up to her, "so far, tormenting you has had little effects, and I don't like that, un. What on earth can I do to make you suffer…?"

As he spoke, his eyes wandered down, and as his mouth split into another devious grin, Hinata's heart skipped a beat. "Oh! I know…" one of his fingers wrapped around the thin strap of her dress and she shivered, "y'know that marriage seal on your heart? Did you think that it was just some fancy tattoo or something-?"

Her mouth dropped open, "no, don-"

She tried to shove him away, but it was fruitless; her dress was roughly pulled down and her arms were pinned above her head.

"Did you know, that if another man kisses you here, then your heart…will cease…to beat?"

Pure horror rose up in her like bile, and her mind screamed of upcoming danger, but Hinata couldn't struggle; she could only stare in dazed horror as Deidera's lips neared something he _wasn't supposed to touch._

"I'm going to end your life…with a single kiss."

'_….No…'_

The single word was a moan in her mind, a small lament, and her mind flickered over a memory. A sweet memory; she could almost feel his hair (softer than it looked) ticking her skin, warm, slightly chapped lips pressed against the skin over her heart (and the warmth and the feelings and the skipping that made her wonder) and the promise that was her undoing: '_Hinata, I'll protect you; it's the promise of a lifetime!'_

Uncomfortable warm breath brushed across her bare skin, and Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, her chest swelling with a sob.

'_No, no…N-Naruto, he-he kissed me there, he can't-!'_

Hinata wouldn't let Deidera ruin that; she'd die before that happened. _She would not let him do this._

"No-no! _No_!" She used all the strength she had to pull out of Deidera's hold, slamming her hands into his gut.

He choked out a curse and fell to his knees, and Hinata didn't even bother looking back as she ran to the cliff's edge, pulling the straps of her dress back to rights. And then, she flung herself over the cliff's edge.

Speeding towards the water below, Hinata wrapped her arms around herself, pressing her hands over her heart and the mark that rested there.

'_No one else, no one! No one can touch me there; only Naruto can-!'_

_~O~_

_"…nata…inata…Hinata!"_

Hinata groaned, coughing, crawling onto the shore just as someone pulled her into their arms. "Hinata! Hinata, are you okay? Talk to me! Did-Deidera, did he-?"

Oh…she recognized that voice…_Naruto._ Smiling, she shook her head, wiping salt water out of her eyes, "n-no," she coughed again, "no, I-I did it. I jumped."

"And you're just _so lucky,_ aren't you? Just like that, prince charming appears. The things _that woman_ spurned…you regain so quickly."

Naruto growled, and Hinata slowly turned her head, and there he was, Deidera, standing _on_ the ocean, scowling fiercely.

"All of this, all of it…it just makes me _sick_."

He opened up one of his clenched fists, where a small white bird rested on his palm, "you better move, brat; I'm done dealing with _her._"

With the intent to kill written all over his face, he flung the bird at Hinata, making a seal with his free hand, "_boom."_

Hinata flinched, closing her eyes as Naruto pulled her close and raised a hand.

The explosion was deafening; a sonic boom that made her ears ring as the scent of blood filled the air, warm droplets spattering across her skin.

Naruto, eyes red, glared venomously at Deidera, holding his injured arm close to his chest, blood slowly dripping into the sea.

Deidera gave his cousin a look of disdain, "where's all your chakra, fox boy?"

"It's out of my control in this state," he hissed, "and I won't risk it; I won't risk killing you…and disappointing Hinata."

His expression softened as he looked at her, wiping the blood off her face.

Deidera snorted, "how _naïve_. With her as your _wife_, you will receive _no_ blessings. _Not a single person in Konoha will bless you._"

His words were cold, pointed, and hurt Hinata more than she ever thought they could.

The mere pain of the thought left her breathless, and Hinata felt like she was going to fall to her knees, Naruto's arm around her waist the only thing holding her up.

"If that's how it's going to be, then…well…" Naruto tugged Hinata close, tucking her head beneath his chin, "Hinata, let's go through the village and _beg_ for our wedding presents!"

The tender smile on Naruto's face quickly fell away as he turned back to Deidera, "so, _cousin_…d'you have any more jokes?"

"So, Deidera…feel better now that that's out of your system?" Sasuke and Sakura, looking like their normal selves, landed behind Deidera on the waves, frowning.

"Hmm…Sasuke. Sakura." He smirked, "I was wondering when you'd show up, un."

"We're not going to let this slide, Deidera," Sakura said, "what has happened, what you've done…it's just too much."  
>Sasuke grunted in agreement, "Deidera, we're sending you back to Konoha."<p>

He shrugged, as though he expected it (maybe he did) and before he turned away, he gave Naruto and Hinata one last smile.

'_I'm not done yet,'_ that smile said, '_you're not done with me.'_

_~O~_

"Do we really have to _swim_ back?" Hinata asked lightly, slowly going farther and farther out to sea, "that seems like such a distance…we can just walk back, right?"

She was sure she was at a good distance, far enough that Naruto couldn't hear the tremble of her voice as she slowly fell apart. Straightening up, Hinata wrapped her arms around herself, "it…it's cold." Her voice was surprised, and she didn't notice the tears falling down her face. Hinata heard the sloshing of water behind her, warning her of Naruto's approach, and she bit her lip, trying to stifle her sobbing.

Warm arms wrapped around her, and Hinata let out a choked noise, biting her lip harder than before.

'_Not a single person will bless you…not a single person…'_

_'Why?'_ she wailed to herself, turning to press her tearstained face into Naruto's chest, '_why does that h-hurt so much…?'_

She sniffled, but she wouldn't cry out, wouldn't make any noise, shaking her head. Naruto tilted her face upward, gently wiping the tears from her face.

But Hinata still cried.

Slowly, hesitantly, as though silently asking if it was okay, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the tears pouring down her face and clinging to her lashes.

But she still cried.

She looked at him, _really_ looked at him, eyes swimming and spilling over, and he looked back, eyes filled with something she just couldn't name yet.

'_…I care.'_

More tears came at the revelation, and her teeth sank into her lip even more, catching Naruto's attention. Hinata reached up, placing one of her hands over his, just as Naruto leaned in even _closer_ (_is this okay?_ His eyes asked) and pulled the trapped lip between his own, making Hinata's breath hitch and more tears fall.

And Naruto kissed her.

He kissed her until her tears stopped, pressing his lips to hers over and over and over until her head spun.

He kissed her even when he was back in his normal form, kneeling on the waves and his lips fitting clumsily over hers.

Naruto kissed her and kissed her and kissed her, and Hinata's heart swelled painfully with some emotion that she just couldn't bear to name.

'_I care. I care so much…so much it hurts…'_

Things were too far out of hand, out of her control. And she just couldn't find it in her to care anymore.

'_What am I going to do…?'_

_~O~_

**_If the green left the grass on the other side _**

**_(I would make like a tree and leave) _**

**_But if I reached for your hand _**

**_Would your eyes get wide? _**

**_(Who knew the other side could be so green?)_**

**_We are honey and the bee _**

**_Backyard of butterflies surrounded me _**

**_I fell in love with you like bees to honey _**

**_So let's up and leave the weeping to the willow tree _**

**_And pour our tears in the sea _**

_~O~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh my gosh, guys.<em>**

**_Guys._**

**_Guys._**

**_I'm so damn tired._**

**_And. _**

**_I found out that our internet and cable might be getting cut off next week. So this might be the last chapter you get from me. The last anything you could get from me. I'll never be able to finish NarutOni. I won't be able to put up the sequel to Never. I won't be able to put up any oneshot or short story that tickles my fancy and sweet mother of god that hurts more than ANYTHING. _**

**_I am so depressed. _**

**_But. Um. If that doesn't happen, then...yay! And I'll update and my next Author's Note will be happier and everything! So...fingers crossed, yeah?_**

**_Love,_**

**_The Author_**


	10. Princess of China

_**I missed this. So much missing going on here.**_

_**I can tell you now that I've pretty much finished this story. Two more chapters, an epilouge, and probably some excerpts.**_

_**Yup.**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-'<em>

Hinata couldn't stand her ticking clock, continuously breaking the peaceful silence of her room; the soft noise made her nervous.

Pressing her cheek against the mattress, she sighed, staring at the sleeping person who was snoring lightly in her bed, curled up on his side.

Reaching out, she pressed a hand to Naruto's forehead, before trailing her hand gently down his face. When she felt the cool temperature of his skin, Hinata smiled in relief, "his fever's gone…that's good."

Sighing, Hinata gently brushed Naruto's bangs out of his face and wondered to herself how it had come to this.

After…what happened earlier, the duo silently went back to the hotel and went to sleep, preparing their luggage for the ride home. Then, the next day, when the four of them entered Hinata's house, Naruto collapsed as soon as they went through the door.

Sasuke and Sakura just told her that he'd caught some kind of bug, and for the past two days she'd been taking care of him since then.

'_It's a little odd…'_ she thought to herself, '_Naruto being so sick like this.'_ She realized that she was still running a hand through his hair, and she snatched her hand back, pressing it to her chest.

'_I…I like being with him; I want to stay here, just us two…'_ Her lip trembled, and she slid away from the bed, '_…my chest hurts.'_

Glancing at her clock (the ticking was too loud, really, she should turn it off-) she began to stand up; though it was the last week of school, they might've had work…maybe-

Her thoughts were stopped by a hand on her wrist, and Hinata yelped as she was pulled back to the bed. Looking back, she stared at Naruto, who was staring back at her with hooded, tired eyes and a flushed face.

"Don't go," he whispered groggily, "who said that you could go?"

She turned pink, and Hinata shook her head, "I-I'm not," she smiled lightly, "I'm not going anywhere…I promise."

Naruto relaxed, but he didn't let go of her hand.

He let out a small sigh, squeezing her fingers, and Hinata stared at him, curious, "what?"

"…I need a shower. I feel gross."

"Well, can you walk?"

He shrugged helplessly, and she bit her lip, thinking, "well…if you need one that badly…"

She got up and left for the kitchen, Naruto's hand slipping away from hers, and she grabbed a large plastic bowl. Going to the bathroom, she filled the bowl with warm water and soap, grabbing a washcloth as she went back to her room.

"We-well…if you want a bath so badly…" she shrugged, holding up the bowl and the washcloth, "i-is…is that okay?"

She took his silence as acceptance, so she unbuttoned his shirt and folded it off to the side, and dipped the washcloth in the warm water. Gently wiping the cloth along his back, Naruto's skin felt warmer, and Hinata worried that his fever had started to rise again (or maybe it was because Naruto's face got redder and redder with his embarrassment with each touch, but she didn't know that)

'_Poor Naruto…he must feel really bad…'_

"Alright; turn over. There…"

As she began to clean off his torso, Hinata's eyes instantly locked on to the mark on Naruto's chest.

_"Did you know, that if another man kisses you here, your heart…will cease…to beat?"_

Just remembering the entire offense made her stomach twist, and her hand twitched to a stop, which got Naruto's attention. But Hinata didn't notice, pressing her hand to her stomach, her thumb brushing over the mark, '_I thought it was just some silly tattoo...but I guess I was wrong, huh? These…these mean a lot more than that…These marks…these signs of marriage…put our lives on the line.'_

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto grabbed her attention by placing his hand over hers, squeezing her fingers, "what're you thinking about?"

"Ah…" she stared at him, not knowing what to really say, "I…" Finally, she smiled, shaking her head, "nothing, really…I was just wondering…how come you're not…instantly better? Like after that fight with-"

She remembered it; the small clay bird that brought such an explosion and the blood that dripped off Naruto's arm and stained her skin, and she shivered.

He shrugged lazily as Hinata helped him back into his pajama top, "can't…my head's all…fuzzy…"

Hinata hummed in understanding, finished closing the last button on Naruto's shirt, when he spoke again, "Hinata? I'm thirsty."

"Alright," Hinata reached for the glass of water sitting on the nightstand, but _apparently_ Naruto hadn't finished speaking yet:

"Could you feed it to me by mouth?"

_Could you feed it to me by mouth?_

_By mouth?_

_By mouth?_

**_By mouth?_**

_'…Oh my God.'_

Her mouth dropped open, and she made the mistake of looking at Naruto's face. And her mind was wiped clean.

He looked _miserable_; his eyes all wide and sick and tired and sad and…_mischievous _(_bastard_).

And all Hinata could do was stare at him like a deer in headlights, the glass of water clenched in her hand. Shaking his head, Naruto sighed, and took the glass from her, taking a large gulp. Placing the glass back on the nightstand, he reached out, tangling his fingers into her hair (always her hair, he _loved _her hair) and pulled her close, pressing his lips over hers.

Hinata went from pale to crimson in two seconds flat, her mouth opening in a surprised gasp at the gentle bite at her lip, warm tongue and lips (far too expert at this for his age) in shocking contrast to the ice cube that passed over her lips. She covered her mouth when Naruto pulled back (hiding the fact she was licking her lips, savoring) the cracking sound of her teeth crunching into the ice cube obnoxiously loud.

"And _that,_" Naruto declared, "is how you feed by mouth. Okay? Remember that."

All Hinata could say was, "y-y-you…f-feel better?"

She got her answer when he collapsed backwards onto the bed with a groan and closed his eyes.

Hinata said nothing, Naruto sighed, and the clock kept on ticking.

Finally, she sat on the bed, reached out, and gently pressed her hand to his forehead.

'_…I've gotta do something about that fever.'_

_~O~_

_**Princess of China**_

_~O~_

Of course, when the two of them came back, on the last day of school, they got a bit of teasing for it.

"Geez, Princess," Temari wound an arm around her shoulder, "you might as well have stayed home, y'know? Though I'm crazy happy to see you, don't get me wrong. But still."

Hinata sighed and leaned against the lockers, pressing her head against Temari's, "I know," she sighed, "but I just didn't want to be cooped up in the house any longer, you know? Plus, I wanted to say goodbye in person. Even though we'll be hanging out."

Temari hummed noncommittally, her temple rubbing against Hinata's, "yeah, I know…hey, did you know that we got a new student? At the end of the school year too?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Just waltzed in, like she owned the place. Name was Ino or something. Ino Yamanaka, that was it. Weird name, huh?"

"Yeah…weird…"

But Hinata wasn't really paying much attention, '_Ino…? I've heard that name from somewhere…haven't I?'_

"Ah, whatever! Come on, Hinata! Sasori's throwing us an end-of-the-year party today! Pizza and junk food and a movie! An _interesting movie_, for once! Let's go!"

Letting thoughts of the 'new student' out of her head, Hinata let Temari tug her down the hall with a sigh and a smile.

'_I'm sure it's nothing important, really….not a big deal…'_

_~O~_

"I don't know why people were saying the movie was childish; I thought it was great! Though the beginning _was_ really sad; I swear, Hina, I saw Sasuke cry a little, I saw it!"

Hinata laughed, the warm breeze messing with their hair as Naruto swung their joined hands in time with their walking.

"But just imagine!" Naruto went on, enthusiastically waving his free hand in the air, "a _biiiig_ house, carried by _balloons_! Wouldn't that be cool? I mean, at home, we have, like, these _huuuuge_ summons, but you can't use them all the time, and if we had a balloon house, I'd take you _anywhere!_ We-"

Something ahead of them made Naruto stop, the wide smile melting right off his face.

Curious, Hinata looked over to see what Naruto was frowning at, and saw a young woman standing at her mailbox.

A young woman with corn silk hair and pale blue eyes.

Just like that, it all rushed back to Hinata; the young girl in the expensive green kimono, twirling this way and that as she spoke confidently of Naruto praising her appearance, for she was to be…

'_His future…wife…'_

She heard the name as she stumbled through the village, tired and lost and hungry; Ino, of the Yamanaka clan, engaged to the Hokage's only son.

How could she have forgotten?

She wanted to snatch her hand back, before Ino saw, but Naruto's grip tightened slightly, and he twined their fingers together, his frown never fading away.

The young woman-Ino, turned as she saw them approach, and scowled as she saw their joined hands. Hinata blushed crimson, "sh-should I go inside-?"

"No. No, I want you to stay."

They stopped walking when they were a couple of feet away from Ino, and Naruto spoke, "Ino, coming to see me like this is kind of insulting, you know? I feel like you're mocking me or something."

Ino's frown morphed into something like a pout, "I was just trying to be compatible with your form. Humph."

Making a seal, there was a puff of smoke, and the young woman was gone, replaced with a younger girl.

Ino smiled, "I'm Ino, of the Yamanaka clan…and Naruto's _legitimate fiancé."_ She took a step towards them, "I kept asking Lord Hokage to let me come here and he _finally_ consented."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, tilting his head in curiosity, "…so?"

The young girl blinked for a moment, before her eyes swam with tears, "that's _mean_! Naruto, you're so, so mean_! _And _stupid_!"

Naruto took a step back, confused, "what did I _do?_ I was just asking what you _wanted!_"

Hinata nudged him, "you didn't say it very politely…show your former-fiancé some respect, please?"

Ino huffed, stomping "I take issue with _former!_"

Hinata blinked as Ino continued, "You may have taken my position from me _temporarily,_ but I'm proud of how more _well-suited_ I am for my betrothed! That day, the village was celebrating Naruto's marriage to _me…not you._"

Hinata was frozen, past hurts reappearing ('_not a single person will bless you'_) as Ino sauntered past her, wrapping her arms around Naruto's middle, "I was the one who was picked _legitimately;_ I have _nothing_ to fear."

"Let go of me."

Ino's smug smile vanished as Naruto pried her hands off of him, heading towards Hinata's side as the younger girl fell to her knees.

"Well then," Ino sniffled, "if you won't…will you at least accept this gift?"

In her hands was a small jewelry box, the shiny mother-of-pearl dyed blue, melded with the smooth wood. "I got it for you…it reminded me of your eyes. Will you accept it?"

"…I can't. Sorry."

"O-oh, just-" Hinata strode forward, gently taking the box out of Ino's hands before placing it in Naruto's. When she realized what she'd done, she blushed, "I-I'm sorry, she-she just-it…it's not too forward of me, is it?"

Not waiting for an answer, she strode toward her door, placing her hands over her red face as Naruto followed her at a slower pace, staring at the wooden box with mistrust.

'_I'm just telling her…telling her that I have nothing to fear, either…'_

Unbeknownst to them, Ino got to her feet, her crocodile tears quickly vanishing as a scheming smile spread across her face.

"On the contrary…after this, I'll be grateful to your for my _whole life._"

'_It's all a matter of pride…I have nothing to fear…'_

_~O~_

The murmurs of the television and the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board was soothing to Hinata's nerves as she made dinner, trying (trying _so hard_) not to worry. But, once again, her eyes drifted to the jewelry box, where it innocently sat ever since they came back from school.

She'd been to Konoha; she'd seen the people, the objects, and knew that there was always something under an innocent façade. She'd learned to look underneath when it came to things (and people) from Konoha; or else the rug would constantly be pulled from under her.

'_But-but it's just a box!'_ a part of her protested, '_a jewelry box! Surely it can't do anything, can it-'_

"I'm _hungry._"

Two arms suddenly wrapped around her, and Hinata yelped, "Narut-_hnngh…_" A puff of air ghosted across her neck, behind the soft flesh of her earlobe, and she flinched, the knife clattering to the counter.

"Y-y-you should know better!" she protested weakly, trying to worm her way out of Naruto's grip, "I-I was h-holding a knife, w-what if I s-_stabbed you_ or something?"

"I don't see the big deal," Naruto grumbled (into her neck, which made her shiver _more_), "I _like_ holding you like this, anyway."

Hinata groaned, and tried again to get out of his hold, "Naruto, let me _go_; or else I'll kiss you, and-"

"Aw, Hina-Hime, that's not fair! I won't forgive you if you do that!"

Heaving a great sigh, Hinata finally gave in, her eyes darting nervously to the box sitting on the counter.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto's sudden question surprised her, and she blinked as Naruto's hold loosened, his hands lacing together in the cradle of her hips.

"I don't…" she shook her head, "I haven't changed. I-if anything, _you're_ the one who's changed."

Naruto shook his head, "no. I'm the same, I haven't changed at all! Hinata, _you're_ the one who's changed."

She opened her mouth to protest again, but Naruto cut her off, "at the beach. After we kissed. You…you looked at me differently, you know? You let your guard down; you accepted me without a second thought."

He gently let her go, turning her around, and placed a hand on her face, his thumb brushing across her red cheek. Something passed between them, and Naruto finally declared, "And _that_ is why I want to be with you always."

He leaned closer to her (if that was even _possible_) and brushed her hair out of her face, still searching for _something_ in her eyes, "to speak to you…to tease you…to touch you…and see that pretty blush each time. I want you to know about me…" He was closer now, close enough to kiss, and the thought made Hinata tremble, "…and I want to know _everything_ about you. I…"

It was hard to breathe at the moment. Hinata wanted all of that, too; she wanted it _bad._ She felt vulnerable, unsafe, as though she was wading out into shark-infested waters as she shakily placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"I…I-I do, t-too…" she admitted meekly, "I-I w-want that, t-too…N-Naruto, I…" Hinata licked her lips, took in a shaky breath, and took the leap, "Naruto, I-I…I love you."

And as she said it, the jewelry box rolled off the counter and burst open.

A bright light filled the kitchen as a large seal appeared from the box, hovering over them.

"O-oh, no," Hinata gasped, "the box, _the box, what-?"_

"Ino," Naruto growled, "I _knew_ I-"

Whatever Naruto was going to say was halted as he fell to his knees, clutching his head with a cry of pain. A silvery-blue light was surrounding him, and was slowly being sucked into the box.

"N-_no_!" Hinata fell to her knees, gripping tightly onto his shoulders, "Naruto, Naruto, what-_what's happening?_"

He was clinging onto her, hands tight on her arms, as he murmured her name over and over, like it was some kind of lifeline.

Finally, the box closed, clattering to the ground, and Naruto slumped into her arms.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata ran a hand through his hair, terrified, "Naruto, Naruto, are you okay? C-come on, s-say something!"

Groaning, Naruto slowly sat up, his hands still gripping her arms, and Hinata wanted to cry, she was so relieved.

"Naruto-!"

But then he looked at her, _really_ looked at her, and the smile slowly fell off of her face. He looked at her with surprise…and _confusion._

Like he didn't know who she was.

He jerked his hands away, surprised, "woah, lady! Wh-who are you?"

And the rug was pulled from beneath Hinata once again.

They might as well have pulled out her heart.

_~O~_

**_Once upon a time somebody ran _**

**_Somebody ran away saying fast as I can _**

**_I've got to go...got to go_**

**_Once upon a time we fell apart _**

_**You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart** _

_~O~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright.<em>**

**_After my last Note of Depressing, my dad moved out. And our internet, phones, and cable were shut off._**

**_For three days. Torture, thy name is waiting._**

**_But! While I waited...I wrote. I wrote and wrote and wrote...for this story. _**

**_I sort of finished it yesterday. I have two more chapters to post. It won't be long, or will it, 'cause I still have updates to catch up on and I'm ITCHING to do it._**

**_Review, dears. I'll update again soon._**

**_Love,_**

**_The Author_**


	11. Follia d'amore

_**I said 'soon' didn't I?**_

_**Mrrgh, I'm running out of things to say in these things, seriously. **_

* * *

><p>Hinata felt cold.<p>

That's the only way she could describe it; she felt _cold_, as though ice was slowly spreading through her blood.

'_…Let this be a joke.'_

That was all she could think, over and over and over, as she tried to swallow the growing ache, '_let this all just be a joke, a joke, a sick, sick, sick joke…'_

"N-Naruto…" she said quietly, "y-you're j-just joking…r-right? T-this is a really s-sick joke, if it is! Y-your worst prank ev-ever!"

Naruto scowled, "I don't know who you are, lady, but that doesn't mean you get to insult my pranks! They're the best pranks ever!"

There was a strange ripping sensation from beneath her ribs, and the pain made an odd keening noise slip past her lips.

Naruto looked at her in concern when he heard the noise, "hey, are you okay? You can talk to me about it, if you want! Grandpa Sarutobi always talks to me when I feel bad, and I feel better!"

'_Oh…'_ Hinata covered her mouth, shaking her head, and her eyes locked onto the box, lying a few feet away, 't_-the box! Ma-maybe if-if I just-_' She made a move towards the box, but someone got there first.

Sasuke scooped up the box, an unreadable explanation on his face, and Hinata's stomach swooped low, "…S-Sasuke…" she said slowly, "why-"

"Thanks, Sasuke. I'll have that box now!"

Betrayal took the knife already between her ribs and _twisted_, and Hinata could only watch as Sasuke placed the box in a smug Ino's outstretched hand.

Without giving the shell-shocked girl a second glance, Ino skipped forward and threw her arms around Naruto, "Naruto," she trilled, "I've come for you, like I promised! Preparations for your temporary move are complete!"

Naruto frowned, trying to back out of Ino's grasp, "Ino, why do you look like that? It's weird."

She pouted, "But if I change back, I won't be able to bury my face in your chest; I couldn't reach!"

"Sorry, Hinata," Sasuke said (though he didn't sound very sorry at all, but maybe he was) "like I said, you're a nice girl. But you're just a lifeline."

Hinata's eyes began to swim with tears, "Sasuke," she said thickly, "you-"

"Ino! What the hell are you _doing?_ Get _off!_"

She whirled around, just to see Ino press another kiss to Naruto's cheek. "W-what am I _doing?_" Ino pouted, her eyes filling with tears, "that-that was a kiss from your beloved _maiden! You were supposed to change back!"_

Something like relief shot through Hinata's veins, '_he can't change back…it's me. It will always be me.'_

'_But…'_ ice poured through her veins again, '_it's not like he'll want me to kiss him, anyway. He doesn't remember me.'_

"Naruto…" she murmured, and Ino glared at her, "how dare you address him so informally!" she snapped, winding an arm around Naruto's, "hmph. You won't have to concern yourself with such an awful girl, Naruto."

"But…she's letting us stay here, isn't she?"

Hinata wanted to weep, but a sharp though stopped her, '_don't you cry; don't you dare cry! You're descended from-from ninjas! You're a shinobi! Sharpen up!'_

With that thought in place, Hinata lowered her head and took in a deep breath, shutting the tears away for later (there will always be another time to cry).

Taking in one more breath, she looked up at them, any trace of tears gone, a small smile on her face. "Y-yes," she said, brushing her hair out of her face, "yes, I-I was just making dinner now…make yourself at home."

_'I'll figure this out myself. I'll get everything back to normal on my own.'_

_~O~_

_**Follia** **d'amore**_

_~O~_

If Hinata thought the weekend at the beach was bad, then she had no idea just what _bad_ was.

The week was _torture_; cooped up in the house with a smug Ino and a Naruto that didn't remember her was pain beyond pain. Every time Temari called her up to hang out, she always agreed, without a second thought, but then she remembered that she had to take _them_ with her, and she wanted to cry all over again.

'_Remember your lineage,_' she said to herself, over and over (just to stop the tears), '_sharpen up; things will get better. You'll figure it out.'_

And so she pushed on.

"Ah…Hi, mom…"

It was late now, almost midnight, and Hinata was curled up on the couch, talking to her mother after what felt like an eternity. _"Hinata, my sweet, sweet girl…are you alright? How's everything at home?"_

Closing her eyes, she let her mother's voice wash over her, feeling somewhat comforted, "oh, well…I'm doing alright. School's finally out now, so I don't have much to do anymore…" She bit her lip, "…I miss you," she admitted quietly.

"_Oh, sweetheart, I miss you, too. I might be able to stop by next month; and stay for a whole month, too! Wouldn't that be great?"_

"Yeah…yeah, it would. That'd be really nice…it'd be nice to be with you for a while."

"_Same. Oh, Hinata, I miss you so, so much. I'm so sorry that I'm not there. I can't believe I'm missing your high school years! My baby, a junior!"_

Hinata sniffled, "oh, mom, it's not that great. And I understand why you're not here. It's okay. It is. I promise. Just…just do all your work so you can come home soon, okay?"

"_Alright. I love you, my dear girl."_

"I love you too, momma. Good night."

She tossed the phone onto the table and curled up onto her side, suppressing that _urge_ to just finally break down and _bawl._

"Oh, Hinata…"

A hand gently touched her shoulder, and Hinata rolled over to face Sakura's concerned green eyes.

Her lip trembled, and she grabbed the woman's hand, "I want to cry," she admitted, "I-I want to cry so-so badly, b-but I _can't_ and I _won't_ until I see that there's really _no hope for me._"

Sakura sat next to her, stroking her hair, saying nothing, "I forgive your husband, though he's being kind of a jerk-" Sakura giggled at that, "and you're here, so it's okay, but…but…" Hinata shrugged, "I don't know…I just don't."

She looked up at Sakura desperately, "I feel so _cold_. Like there's ice inside of me instead of blood. I-I feel so silly, because I finally, _finally_ tell him I love him, and-" Her voice broke, and she took in a shaky breath, "and then _this_ happens."

Sakura sighed, not really knowing what to say, "…just sleep, Hinata. It's fine. I'll be here when you wake up. We'll figure this out."

_~O~_

"After being dumped, Princess, I wasn't so sure you'd want to come to the beach," Temari said casually, giving a fierce glare to Naruto and Ino a few feet away. Hinata shrugged, "actually, after being dumped, I really wanted to come here. I've been stuck in the house with them _all week._"

"Oh, _damn_," her friend said incredulously, sea green eyes wide, "they're actually _staying _with you? At your _house_? Oh God, that's _horrible. _He's such an _ass._"

Hinata hummed as the two of them neared the shore, the ocean waves lapping lightly at their toes.

"So?" Temari nudged her, "depressing topic aside, how 'bout it? You're a junior now! How does that feel?"

"Oh, don't remind me," Hinata laughed, "I feel _old_. And I'll be sixteen soon, too!"

"Oh, I can just _hear_ your bones creaking now." Temari said sarcastically.

The two laughed, catching Naruto and Ino's attention, the latter frowning in displeasure, the former staring on in curiosity (mostly at the weird pretty lady whose dark hair shined like stars when the sun hit it)

Finally, when they stopped laughing, Hinata said, "I want some ice cream. You?"

"Oh, I'm all for it. Hey, lovebirds!" Temari called over her shoulder with disdain, "we're off to get some ice cream; tag along if you want."

They did follow (_of course_) and the four of them were in an ice cream parlor, ordering their cones. Cone of mint-chocolate chip in hand, Hinata stepped back outside, where Naruto was, already halfway through his chocolate ice cream cone.

"Oh, hi, Hinata," Naruto smiled (they were on a first name basis now, instead of him calling her 'weird lady' all the time) and Hinata gave a tentative smile back. But then her eyes zeroed in on the smudge of chocolate ice cream at the corner of his mouth, and she frowned, '_oh, he's always such a messy eater'_

And then, she got an idea.

"Oh," Hinata giggled a little, "you got ice cream on your face."

"Huh? Where?" Naruto raised a hand, prepared to wipe it off, but Hinata waved him off, "no, no, don't worry about it; I got it."

Grabbing his chin, reaching up to wipe off the stain, "it's right…here." But instead of wiping his mouth, she stood on tiptoes and kissed him, her lips lingering at the corner of his mouth, tongue darting out to take the chocolate away.

"Wh-"

Naruto jerked back, wiping at the corner of his mouth, while Hinata stared at him, liking her own melting ice cream from her fingers. "Ah," she sighed, "you didn't change back. Oh well."

She stepped back, pursing her lips, "it doesn't change anything for me; I still love you, Naruto. S-sorry for kissing you like that."

Having said her piece, Hinata turned, ready to walk back into the ice cream shop. But Naruto wouldn't have that.

"Wait." He reached out, grabbing her wrist, frowning, "I'm not just gonna _forgive_ you for that! You-you _kissed_ me! That was weird! Why would you just go and _do_ that?"

Hinata bit her lip, looking away from him, "N-Naruto…I'm sorr-"

Her apology died when Naruto lost his balance and stumbled into her, his face a shade pale. She opened her mouth, concerned, but Naruto's tight grip on her shoulders stopped her.

"W-why?" he huffed, "why are you doing this? What are you _doing_ to me?" He looked up at her, his glaring eyes frustrated and confused, "every time I see you, ever since I arrived here…it _hurts._"

He placed a hand over his heart, his fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt, "_why does it hurt?_"

Hinata didn't say anything, and just looked at him, staring.

Finally, she grabbed his wrist, throwing her ice cream into the trash, licking more melted ice cream off of her hand.

"What-? Let _go-_"

"_No._"

Her firm refusal stopped him, and Hinata looked at him over her shoulder, "you're not feeling good, right? So…so we're going home. I'll tell Temari, and she'll bring Ino home, don't worry. So...so just come on. Okay?"

_~O~_

Hinata sighed at she deposited Naruto onto the couch, sitting next to him in exhaustion. Sakura, who was in the kitchen, poked her head out curiously, but Hinata waved off her concern, telling her Naruto got a little sick at the beach.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she looked down at Naruto, who cringed slightly, even in sleep, "…I guess I am acting kind of weird, huh?" She reached out, brushing his bangs out of his face, "it _is_ kind of all your fault, though…"

Pressing her hand to his face, Hinata brushed her thumb over his cheek, '_…there's really nothing about me left in there, huh? I really am just some weird host-lady…'_

Groaning, Naruto jerked away from her hand, his hand curling into a fist over his chest, "_owww_," he moaned pitifully, like a child with a stomachache.

"…did I do that?" Hinata asked in astonishment, pressing her hands in her lap.

She bit her lip, hurt, and backed out of the living room into the kitchen, watching Naruto curl up onto his side, breathing heavily, "…I'll just make some tea or something."

_~O~_

Naruto was dreaming.

It was dark, and he couldn't see anything, but he kept hearing someone call his name, over and over.

_"Naruto…"_

"What is it?" he called out, "who's there?"

_"Naruto…"_

Suddenly, someone was there-a woman (at least he _thought_ it was-he couldn't see her face). He squinted, trying to see her face, her hair, _some_ kind of feature, but he could see nothing.

The tears on her face were perfectly clear, though.

_"Naruto,"_ the woman-the _young_ woman-sobbed, "_you forgot me, you _forgot _me__.__ After all that's happened, after what I said…how could you forget me?"_

"What? But-but I-" he reached out, wanting to touch, to comfort this mystery woman, but she backed away, shaking her head, "_Naruto…you forgot me, you forgot…Naruto…"_

"But who _are_ you?" he finally cried out in frustration.

He remembered lips on his, the feeling vaguely familiar (like some kind of far-away dream) and Naruto felt like his heart was being torn in two.

_~O~_

Hinata heard Ino enter the house just as Naruto began to cry out in pain, making her almost drop the coffeepot in shock.

"Naruto!" Ino cried out, and there were pounding footsteps as she ran to Naruto's side, "Naruto, what is it, what's wrong? What hurts, tell me!"

Naruto cried out again, and suddenly there was a light, a bright, bright light.

And it made Hinata's heart stop.

She turned, locking eyes with Sakura, who looked back, eyes just as wide as hers, '_no…that light…please don't tell me-'_

"Ino…?" It was Naruto's voice, and it sounded different. Younger. "How…? Was it you?"

"Y-yes! It was me! I brought you back to normal with my kiss! Now you can return home! We can show the Hokage that you're well now, yes…?"

Hinata's heart twisted, and for a moment, she wanted to vomit, '_no…no..!'_

But when she entered the living room, she saw that, _yes_, Naruto _was_ back to normal, and it was Ino's kiss that did it.

Ino, who had changed back to her normal self, saw her enter, and smirked at her, triumphant.

'_…so this is it. He's leaving._'

Naruto finally noticed she'd entered, too, and turned towards her, "…well. I guess I'm going home now."

"…yeah." She forced herself to say, nodding.

"Well…even though you were pretty weird sometimes, lad-Hinata…" he smiled, "thanks for letting us stay here; it was really nice of you!"

And with that said, he quickly made some seals, the portal appearing in seconds.

'_He's leaving. Just like that.'_

'_…no.'_

"No-" Hinata didn't know she'd said the word out loud, a small pained whimper, but Sakura noticed, and she grabbed her hand just as Naruto and Ino jumped into the portal. "Come on, Hinata!" With strength she didn't know Sakura had, Hinata was pulled towards the portal, and they flung themselves into it just as it began to close.

She clung onto Sakura's hand, her only line as they fell, and she opened her eyes with a cry as Sakura caught her, both of them landing safely to the ground.

"Oh. They followed us. But _you_…_how?_"

Hinata looked over at Ino, who was staring at the two of them in shock.

"Don't bother associating with that woman, un. Did you bring the box back, Ino?"

"…Yes."

Her stomach turned violently, and Hinata slowly turned, facing Deidera, who was smirking at her, "fancy seeing you here, Hi-na-ta. How've you been, un?"

She didn't say anything, trembling, and hid behind Sakura; she didn't trust Deidera enough to show her back.

"Gaurds! Seize that girl!"

Ino's sudden yell surprised her, and Hinata was suddenly ripped away from Sakura, arms twisted painfully behind her.

"Hey, what're you do-"

Naruto's sharp yell was overpowered by Ino, "take this girl away!"

"N-no-" she began to struggle, twisting this way and that in the guard's grasp, "let go of me! Let me _go! Sakura!"_

The woman tried to get to her, but more guards appeared, holding her back. Deidera smiled, "since I didn't get to see you suffer in that world, maybe I'll get to see you suffer in this one. Since you can't use chakra properly, you're probably _never going home_, un."

Hinata felt cold, so, so cold, and she didn't fight anymore as the guards dragged her away.

_~O~_

_ 'I can't go home.'_

Hinata pressed her forehead against the bars of the cell, trying to force the painful thought to go away. '_I can't go home. Naruto chose Ino. And…'_

Now was a good of time as any to finally break down, but the approaching footsteps stopped her.

"Why'd you come here?"

Hinata's head jerked up, and she stared straight into Naruto's inquiring blue eyes, "you should've known this would happen; so why'd you come here?"

She couldn't say anything, and Naruto shook his head, "you're something else, aren't you? What _are _you?"

"…what?"

"You're my hostess…you're descended from a traitor…you're pretty much a commoner here. Yet…"

He gripped the bars, his eyes narrowing, "Why did you follow me here? You mean _nothing _to me. Yet…here you are."

Hinata blinked at him in wonder, and then she smiled at him, "yes. And I'm happy to be here. It's good to see your face."

Naruto looked even _more_ confused, and he reached out, gently touching the red mark on her forehead from the bars, "…they left a mark." He pulled his hand back, "you still care about me, even now? Even after all this?"

He suddenly looked away, his face slightly pink, "well…if you feel that way…maybe you can be my secondary wife? I'm only supposed to have one, but-well…"

Hinata felt winded, like she'd been punched in the gut.

'_Secondary wife…secondary wife…secondary…secondary…'_

Surely…surely Naruto wasn't so cruel?

"Ah," she finally choked out, "well…I've sworn to my own true love, recently, so…so I'm afraid that's not…possible…"

Hinata was about to cry, she _knew_ it, so she ducked her head, letting her hair fall around her face, so Naruto couldn't see just how much more he'd hurt her.

"Huh. You made her cry. Brat, I'm so sure I taught you better than that."

Jiraiya's voice was welcome, so welcome, that it made Hinata cry harder, her tears pattering onto the stone floor. '_He can't remember me…I can't go home…and now this! This is all such a mess!'_

"I know, Hinata. I know."

She didn't know she'd said the last part out loud until Jiraiya pulled her into his arms, picking her up like she weighed nothing. "I'm getting you out of here," he said, "you'll be stuck with me for a while, but it's better than in here, right? Plus, you'll finally get to meet my wife, so…and I promise I won't do anything."

But that didn't make Hinata stop crying; she'd been holding in a week's worth of tears, and there's no way she was going to stop now.

"I-I don't understand," Naruto said, eyes wide, "what'd I do?"

"I-" Hinata choked out, digging her fingers into Jiraiya's shirt, "I-I will n-not…_I will not accept second place._"

Hinata looked at him, eyes red-rimmed and spilling over with tears and just all around _fed up_, and then she was gone, sobbing once more, her face buried into Jiraiya's shirt.

_~O~_

"_How?"_

_'Crash!'_

"Jeez, Ino, don't take it out on my things, un!"

"But it's not _fair!_" Ino cried out, grabbing another vase and throwing it at the wall, "it was that _woman_, I _know_ it! She must've kissed him when I wasn't looking-! But how? _How?_" She looked at Deidera with frustrated eyes, "you said that if I used that box, then _everything_ would go away!"

"Ino," Deidera sighed, kneeling down to cup her small pouting face in his hands, "with the box holding all the kid's memories of Hinata, Naruto's _bound_ to choose you."

But with the looks Naruto gave Hinata when he thought she wasn't looking, Ino wasn't so sure.

_~O~_

**_Saying yes, saying never _**

**_Is not easy, you know _**

**_When all of us are in the orbit of madness _**

**_I no longer know who you are _**

**_It doesn't even matter who you are _**

**_For me it's enough to miss the charm of the nostalgia_**

**_And in another fragile dream you'll see another me _**

**_You'll laugh as if I had never loved you _**

**_You'll search for another me _**

**_Beyond the shadow of a coffee _**

**_You'll find only me If I stop for a moment _**

**_I don't know who you are_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Umm...I got nothing. <em>**

**_I kinda feel like I'm talking to myself sometimes, but maybe I am, I dunno._**

**_Ehhh, well...I'll put the next chapter up soon~_**

**_Love,_**

**_The Author_**


	12. Porcelain Fists

_**Again, nothing to say up here.**_

_**One more chapter left, I think. Yup.**_

* * *

><p>"Did you get her?"<p>

"Yeah, but she just wouldn't stop crying…" Jiraiya bit his thumb, actually looking _worried_ for once, "that brat did a number on her."

Sakura sighed, placing her head in her hands, "what're we going to do?" she groaned, "I talked to Sasuke, but he barely told me anything; I think he feels really bad about this."

Jiraiya shrugged, "all we can do is wait it out, I guess," he sighed, "I left her with Tsunade; maybe she'll know what to do."

As the two of them talked, Hinata was curled up in a large bed, tears soaking the pillow as tremor after tremor ran through her.

'_I know I said I'd fix it all myself, and I will-I will!' _she wailed silently, '_but-but right now, I-I just-_'

A tiny sob escaped her, and Hinata buried her face into the pillow, wishing she were anywhere but here.

"Oh my. You really are a wreck, now aren't you?" Hinata felt someone sit down on the bed next to her, and she sadly looked up at a busty woman, pale blond hair tied into two low pigtails and brown hawk eyes looking down at her.

The woman smiled, and Hinata sniffled pitifully, sinking into the blankets, "a-are you Ts-Tsunade..?" she asked, her voice shaky from her tears, and the woman nodded. "Yeah, I am; I guess Jiraiya told you about me, huh? But yeah; I'm that idiot's wife." There was no malice in her words and an affectionate, amused tone in her voice, and Hinata felt comforted.

"Alright, kid, sit up; I made you some tea, so come on. It'll make you calm down a bit."

Hinata slowly sat up, wiping at her raw cheeks, but more tears spilled over, so it was a useless action. She accepted the teacup with shaky hands, and inhaled the sweet aroma, feeling her racing heart slow a little and her tremors subside.

"There we go," Tsunade said, satisfied, as Hinata took a small sip, "starting to feel better now, yeah? That's good. My herbal teas are the best; can put a wailing baby to sleep." Tsunade puffed up with pride a bit as Hinata drank more tea, her shaking all but vanishing, her tears slowly streaming to a stop.

Eventually, the teacup was empty and Hinata was yawning into her hand, suddenly exhausted. "I know the past week's been…rough, from what I'm hearing from Sakura," Tsunade began softly, "but it'll get better from here. For now, you just need to rest. We'll think of a plan later. Alright? You don't have to figure this out on your own."

Hinata nodded, settling into the blankets, and as she began to drift, Tsunade stood up to leave, but Hinata stopped her, reaching out to grab her hand.  
>"…T-thank you," she finally said, squeezing her hand, and Tsunade squeezed back, smiling slightly. "It's no trouble; now get some rest."<p>

And as the woman left, Hinata turned onto her side and slept better than she had in an entire week.

_~O~_

_**Porcelain Fists **_

_~O~_

"It's not blue this time," Hinata mused, plucking at the rich fabric of her crimson kimono, slim fingers drifting over the black obi, "I'm impressed." Sakura chuckled, running a comb through Hinata's hair, "well, we couldn't use blue _all_ the time; then it'd get boring."

It was the next day, and Hinata, feeling rested and more determined than ever, was ready to explore the Hokage's home. Sakura, who'd finished gathering Hinata's hair into a loose bun, finished the style by tucking a red flower into her hair, "there!" she said happily, "you look like a real lady now."

Hinata smiled at the praise, and began to stand, but Sakura stopped her, "oh! Wait, I almost forgot…" she pulled out a small necklace; a small orange frog on a thin black chain. "Wear this," she said, placing it around Hinata's neck, "it shows that you're under Jiraiya's protection; no one will harm you. But if anything happens, call one of us; we'll show up."

Hinata was still somewhat uneasy, "Deidera-?"

"Is under disciplinary confinement," Sakura answered her unfinished question, "you're completely safe." She nodded, reassured, and Sakura smiled, brushing some hair that drifted in front of her eye, "go on," she said gently, "everything will work out."

Hinata nodded, her hands twitching nervously, and slowly left the large chambers, ready to explore the large house.

'_I have to find that box,'_ she told herself, _'once I find the box, everything will be okay…Jiraiya told me…'_

_~O~_

_"That box was part of the dowry your clan gave to Deidera's in celebration of the engagement." Jiraiya closed his eyes, "'the little box of affections', they called it; it has a seal in it that, when activated, can seal up a person's affections for another. It made them forget."_

_Hinata shivered as Jiraiya continued, "The Hokage, surprisingly, took a _laissez-faire _position in its regard to its use in this situation…which means that he's another among many who don't acknowledge your marriage."_

_Jiraiya shook his head, chuckling, "my silly pupil…but I'm sure, Hinata, that you'll be able to find that box, one way or another. You're a Hyuuga; nothing escapes your eyes."_

_~O~_

'_Jiraiya can't do much,_' Hinata thought, beginning to stride down the halls with purpose, '_but surely I can…right?'_

"I have to," she said aloud, and her heart burned with determination.

'_I can get your memories back, Naruto; I know I can!'_

_~O~_

Said person, meanwhile, was lounging in the bath, frowning as he touched the mark on his chest with a sigh.

As he was getting out of the bath, he heard a voice, "ah, Naruto, I found y-_eep!_"

He looked at Ino, confused, as he pulled the large robe over his shoulders, "…why'd you scream?"

"Be-be-because-" Ino looked at him (in all his thirteen-year old, half-naked glory) and blushed crimson, her eyes drifting to the floor.

Her eyes shot back to his, though, when he reached out and pressed his hand to her chest, right over her heart.

"…huh." He murmured to himself, "nothing there."

At his comment, Ino's eyes filled with tears, "you-you're so _mean_!" she cried out, turning away from him, "meanie Naruto! Dummy! Dense! Idiot! St-"

"Ino-!"

"I'll never, ever, _ever_ forgive you-!"

"Kiss me."

That made Ino stop, and she looked back, confused, her cheeks still red, "…huh?"

"If you love me, then kiss me," Naruto closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chest, "over my heart."

Ino looked at the mark on his chest (the mark that wasn't hers) and hesitated, frowning.

"What're you waiting for?" Naruto walked towards her, "you're the one that made this mark, right? Sasuke told me you were. And don't you have a mark on _your_ heart, too?"

Ino looked down, saying nothing, and jumped when Naruto pressed one hand against the door, leaning in towards her, "if you and I made a _true_ vow of marriage…then kiss me here. And nothing will happen."

Ino looked at the mark (not hers, not hers, not _hers_) and back up at Naruto, nervously repeating the cycle; mark, Naruto, mark, Naruto-

Finally, she shook her head, "no! No, I won't! I-I don't feel like it!" Jerking the door open, she whirled around and ran down the hallway, Naruto looking after her in confusion the entire time.

_~O~_

"Oh…what's that?"

Hinata looked out the window, towards one lone section of the house, "…all the other areas are clean…but that part's overgrown. I wonder…should I go and look?"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

She jumped at the voice, and looked over at Sasuke, who was leaning on the opposite pillar, looking at the messy area.

"…it's called '_the deserted house'_," he explained, "it was built for Deidera's ancestor and yours, Hinata. But since Kaede left, it's mostly been a symbol of misfortune to the village."

She groaned, leaning against the pillar, "it always leads back to Grandma Kaede, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…pretty much."

It was silent between them for a while, until Hinata turned to Sasuke, "I understand why you did what you did. It's okay." For a minute, Sasuke didn't say anything; then, he pushed off the pillar and began to walk away, "…your freedom here is limited, remember that. Be good, Hinata; don't go where you aren't supposed to."

And then he was gone.

Placing her cheek in her palm, Hinata smiled, letting the breeze tousle her hair for a moment, "…thanks."

Eventually, Hinata straightened back up, "alright," he said to herself, "I guess I better find Deidera's room; that's a good place to start, right?"

_~O~_

"Oh, hey Hinata; you looking for the box, un?"

Hinata felt a blush burn its way up her neck as she sputtered, uselessly searching for some kind of excuse.

Deidera snickered, "what, did you think I'd be out or something? You'd be a terrible shinobi; the box isn't here you know, un."

Hinata slumped against the wall, disappointed and wary, and Deidera gave her a once over, his eyes lingering at the new necklace on her throat, "so you're with Jiraiya now, huh? That explains the new clothes." One arm braced the wall above her head as Deidera leaned closer, Hinata raising her hands in time to give her some space, "_Nice_…red's a _very_ good color on you."

"Please don't touch me," Hinata said warily.

"I'm not gonna _touch_ you…I just wanted to let you know…" he leaned in even closer, "I put the box back…where it _belongs_." He whispered into her ear.

"Deidera!"

He jerked back, as though he'd been burned at the sound of Naruto's voice, "_what_, kid?" he asked, irritated. Naruto strode up and grabbed Hinata's wrist, glaring at Deidera in annoyance, "leave her alone; Jiraiya wouldn't like you messing with something under his protection, now would he?"

"Pfft," Deidera rolled his eyes, "okay, okay…whatever you say, kid."

As he re-entered his room, Naruto tugged Hinata down the hallway, "come on."

"But-"

"Come _on!"_

"N-no," Hinata shook her head, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp, "no! I-I have _nothing _to say!"

'_I can't face him, not now! I'll only get hurt if I do!'_

But the decision was made for her.

"Get in here!" Naruto pulled her into a room, making sure the door was shut (and _locked_) behind him. Turning to Hinata, who was staring up at him from the floor, stunned, he glared at her, "what's _wrong_ with you? You say that you love _me_, but you refuse my offer and then you go off with _ero sennin?_ You're so _weird!"_

His glare lightened as he leaned against the door, clutching his head as it began to throb horribly. "Ugh…" he groaned, "every time I talk to you, I start feeling sick…"

Hinata stared at him, lost in thought, before her lips set into a determined line, and she stood up, grabbing Naruto by the hand, and pulled him over to the large chaise that was in the room, surrounded by a deep golden curtain.

"Hey, what're you-let me _go!_"

"Hush." Hinata pushed him onto the chaise, making him lie down, before sitting down herself, "you…you don't feel good, so-so just lie down. And listen to me. Okay?"

She reached out, and hesitantly brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "first off, it-it's _your_ fault for forgetting me. Okay? That's why you're so sick."

"What're you-" Naruto began to say, but Hinata didn't hear; something else had caught her eye. "Oh," she said softly, pushing aside the loose shirt, not hearing Naruto's shout of protest; all her attention was focused on one little mark…_her_ mark.

"I-it's still here?" she said in awe, leaning in, "I-I thought…that it would've vanished. B-but…but it's still…here…" Hinata leaned in even closer, and two pendants caught Naruto's eye; one being an orange frog, symbolizing her protection under Jiraiya, and the other…

"Let me-"

"No!" Naruto sat up, pushing her away, "are you _insane,_ lady? Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"No-no!" Hinata grabbed his hand, bringing it to her heart, "I can prove it, I can! I swear!"

That _other_ pendant appeared in Naruto's mind, and he blindly reached out, grabbing something, anything, so he can have leverage and stand and _escape _(from this strange woman and her pretty-ness and his _feelings_).

What he'd happened to grab onto, though, was the gold curtain.

Which loosened and fell on top of him once he gave the slightest of tugs.

Hinata clapped her hands to her mouth, "oh-oh no! Um! Um! Hold on, I'll-I'll get you out in a second!" She ran forward, trying to pick up the heavy curtain, but Naruto beat her to it.

A changed Naruto. An _older_ Naruto, who was giving her the darkest glare she'd ever seen in her life. "Wh-what?" she stuttered indignantly, backing away from him, "I-I didn't do that! That-that wasn't my fault, I-"

"Show me."

"Wh…what?"

Naruto's glare, if possible, went even darker, "Show me. Your chest. Show me."

Hinata flinched at the command, but looked away, cheeks turning red, before turning on her heel, "d-don't look. N-not until I tell you to. Okay?"

She reached for her obi, ready to remove it, just as Sakura had showed her, but larger hands beat her to it. Hinata froze; this was too much, too close, too much like _before_, and though she wanted that, she didn't want it _now_ (not now, not _here_)

"I-I can do it myself," she protested weakly, shoving at his hands; but Naruto ignored her, and soon, her black obi fell to the floor, like the shed skin of a snake. "No-! I _said_ I'd do it-!" she said, tears (hurt tears, _frustrated_ tears) filling her eyes as her kimono fell open, hands grabbing her wrists, turning her around, restraining her.

But Naruto didn't notice, staring at the mark on her chest; the mark of his clan. _His_ mark.

"…How?" he asked incredulously, pinning her wrists on the chaise, "I don't remember choosing you…yet you have my mark. How is this possible?"

That was _it_ for Hinata, and tears slipped down her cheeks, "you-you _put it there!"_ she wailed, and Naruto was stunned at the force of her tears.

"_You-you said you loved me, first!"_ Hinata sobbed, "_j-just like when you gave me that mark, how could you forget, how could you, how could you?"_

Naruto cringed, "…shut up," he said quietly, and Hinata shook her head, trying to get out of Naruto's grip with all her might.

"_No, no I won't, I won't! You're so cruel, Naruto! You're cruel, cruel! Just-just when I finally, finally figured out how I felt about you, you just forgot about me-!"_

_ "Shut up! Don't cry anymore!"_

After staring at her, listening to her screams and sobs, watching her pretty crimson face as she wailed, Naruto just couldn't take it anymore (her screams or her tears, he wasn't sure yet).

So he leaned in and took her lips in a bruising kiss (because Naruto took, took, _took_, and Hinata loved him enough to give him just a little more)

He pulled back, and saw that she still cried, her eyes hurt and confused and glazed over, so he leaned in and kissed her again. And again. And again, until she wasn't crying anymore.

'_Wait…what am I doing-?'_

Naruto quickly pulled away from her, pressing a hand over his mouth, ignoring the sound of questioning that Hinata made. Not looking back, he quickly left the room and ran down the hall, leaving Hinata staring after him at the doorway, confused.

Finally, Hinata sighed, biting her bruised lips as she picked up her obi, beginning to tie it back into place around her waist, just as Sakura showed her to.

Meanwhile, Naruto stared at his hands, back to their normal size, and pressed a hand to his mouth, wondering about that pretty (_beautiful_) weird lady, and what it all meant.

_~O~_

_'Back where it belongs, huh…the box has got to be in here, then…'_

It was the next day, and Hinata (now wearing a dark green kimono with a deep brown obi) looked up at the deserted house.

"The place prepared for our ancestors," she whispered, staring at the overgrown vines, twined up the walls. Hands clenched tight at her sides, Hinata took in a deep breath, "…here I go," she said, and she reached out to pull the door open.

Only to find out it wouldn't budge.

"Ohhh," Hinata pressed her hands against the door, "oh, please, please don't tell me I risked coming all the way down here for _nothing!_"

As soon as Hinata's hands made contact with the door, it was as though the wood pulsed at her touch, and the door began to glow with a blinding blue light. "Ah-! Wh-what's going on-?" Hinata covered her eyes from the bright light, not knowing that she was slowly, slowly, slowly fading away.

"Huh. You truly _are_ a Hyuuga, un."

Hinata looked up to see Deidera, smiling at her as he strode towards her, "well…don't think that just because you got in," his smile turned twisted; "you'll ever be coming out, un."

Hinata's blood turned to ice.

_~O~_

"Worried about Hinata?"

Naruto harrumph-ed, placing his chin into his hand, looking out the window, "yeah? So what if I am?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "'so' nothing; since Hinata just went into the deserted house," he looked out the window on the opposite side of the room; "…I'm pretty sure we're probably never going to hear from her again."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he didn't really think much after he heard that; he just moved, striding towards the door and yanking it open.  
>"Naruto-"<p>

He ignored whatever Sasuke was going to say; he just ran.

"That crazy lady; what does she think she's doing?"

_~O~_

**_"Follow your heart", he said, "Your heart will take you there." _**

**_"Swallow your pride", he said, "For pride is anything but rare." _**

**_So I walked into your eyes without a raincoat on _**

**_A__nd in the salty sea, I find you're all but gone._**

**_Take my hand, you're treading water _**

**_I feel I am slipping away from underneath my toes _**

**_Nobody knows _**

_**Where is it she goes** _

_~O~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh my gosh.<em>**

**_Guys._**

**_Guys._**

**_Guys._**

**_My emotions. My FEELINGS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING._**

**_Why?_**

**_George deValier. This author, you guys. THIS DAMN AUTHOR. All his/her stuff makes me want to CRY. Cry like a CHILD._**

**_And his/her taste in music is just absolutely DIVINE. I mean, most of it is Vera Lynn (and one heartbreaking Finnish lullaby) but SERIOUSLY. DAMN. THIS GUY IS LEGIT, GUYS. REALLY. Even if his/her words hurt so good. I'm listening to 'Lily of the Lamplight' (or Lili Marlene, whatever floats your boat) right now (which will be in the PrusAus fic he/she's writing (and I don't even LIKE PrusAus)) and just hnnnngh my heart. It hurts. _**

**_Soooo yeah. If you like Hetalia, go find George. Seriously. Regret it, you shall not, though the amount of tears you produce make you want to regret it._**

**_'Kay-kay, I'm done. _**

**_Love,_**

**_The Author_**


	13. You Belong to Me

_**AND HERE WE ARE. LAST CHAPTER, SORT OF.**_

_**All that's left is the epilouge~**_

_**And, y'know, the side-story of excerpts and stuff.**_

_**That too.**_

_**Okay go on.**_

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed, resigned, "…I knew you'd be here."<p>

Deidera smiled, "and yet you came here! Hoping that you'd find Naruto's memories, un."

"Of course."

'_I just kind of felt that it was inevitable…that I'd be here.'_

"Since this place is deserted," she said warily, "I thought that no one could come inside…"

Deidera chuckled, "Oh, please, Princess, don't tell me you're that dense. This place was built for your ancestor…and _mine_."

He began to walk towards her, "we can enter because we _belong_ here."

Hinata took a few steps back, "don't come near me!" she said sharply, grabbing the frog pendant out of nerves, "I mean it! Just tell me-the box! Where is it?"

She gripped the pendant tighter, "it is here, isn't it? Give it to me!"

Deidera tutted loudly, "tsk. For such a meek girl you really are disrespectful, un. I should teach you a lesson." He vanished, and Hinata scrambled backwards, looking around wildly, just as he reappeared inches in front of her, grabbing onto her wrist.

"Hey-!"

"So, Hinata…what's it like being trapped in a house with the man you hate the most?"

'_I don't hate you…I just…don't like you very much.'_

"Let _go_," Hinata said, giving him a forceful glare, and Deidera frowned, "well, now, Hinata, that's not cute at all. You're changing, un; just like Naruto."

Hinata said nothing, and Deidera sighed, before pulling her arm, throwing her off balance, "come on, then. I'll give you a reason to-"

"Ah! Let go!"

_~O~_

_**You Belong to Me**_

_~O~_

_ "Oh! Naruto?"_

"Sorry, big sis!" he yelled over his shoulder, I'm in kind of a rush!"

Naruto sprinted down the halls, the deserted house always in his line of sight, desperate to get to it in time (for _what_, he wasn't really sure-)

"Eh?" Naruto stopped as the hallway around him seemed to waver, the shadows wriggling, congealing together to form a large mass. "What the he-_gaah!_" Naruto flailed as the mass of shadows wrapped around him, and when they finally let him go, he was in his older form, panting, happy to be out of that dark confining space.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled out, "_Ino! _If you're here, you better show yourself _right now!_ What is the _meaning_ of this?"

"…the darkness makes you change, doesn't it?"

Ino peeked around one of the pillars, her face sad, "the Naras taught me that," she said, "now, in your older form, you can't use chakra." She bit her lip, fiddling with her sleeves, "so even if you _did_ reach the house, it's not like you can _do_ anything now…so there's no reason for you to go."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, kid." Jiraiya placed his hand atop Ino's head, "he can still use chakra, he just can't _control_ it very well; it's all wonky, that's all."

"Wonky," Naruto scoffed, "yeah, that's a _great_ description, pervy sage."

"Yeah, whatever-anyway, I was looking for you, brat. Hinata somehow got herself into the deserted house and I need you to help me get her out. You up for it.?"

"Naruto, no! You don't have to-"

"Ino."

Naruto's voice, unusually serious, stopped any and all of her protests, "look-I may not remember some of the things I've learned, but I remembered _this_-with sealing, you can control the outcome of any battle, and be able to, somehow, make it work in your favor. But to try and seal away _feelings_ to control the heart…it's kind of sad, you know? And pointless."

With that said, he was gone with Jiraiya, leaving a teary Ino behind, "…sad. And pointless." Her tears spilled over, and she buried her face into her hands, "…yeah. Yeah, I think I finally understand that now."

_~O~_

"Huh. This is seal is extraordinary. I think your dad and I would be the only ones that could handle it."

They were standing in front of the deserted house now, Jiraiya's hands forming rapid fire seals as the door began to glow.

Naruto said nothing, and Jiraiya smirked at him over his shoulder, seals on the door glowing brightly, "aren't you lucky that you ran into me?" He sighed, "Now, I'd love to be the one to rescue the lady, but…this one's all you. She's waiting for you. You know what you have to do, right?"

Looking over at Jiraiya, Naruto nodded, "…yeah. Yeah, I know what I have to do."

"Good. Now go."

_~O~_

_ "Let go of me!"_

"Look, Princess-the box. Right there, see it? Everything, every single thing that Naruto felt for you is sealed up in that box, _right there._"

Finally pulling her arm out of his grasp, Hinata looked at the small box, floating above a small stand in the center of the room.

"-he'll remember you…if you can even get the box open."

That made Hinata stop, "…if?" she looked at him, eyes wide, "what do you mean, 'if'?"

Deidera smirked, "that box can't be opened."

Hinata's mouth dropped open, and her hands began to shake, "…no. No, that-that's n-not true!"

"Go ahead. Try and open it."

Hinata reached out and grabbed the box (it was so _warm_) and tried to pry it open with all her might, digging her nails into the seam of the box. But no matter how hard she pulled, the box _would not open_.

"See?" Deidera snickered, "I _told_ you. It won't open!"

"No…" shaking her head, she held the box to her chest, Naruto's affections so close but _so far_, "…Naruto…"

"…Shall I tell you a story?" Deidera asked, walking around Hinata, "shall I tell you what happened to my ancestor after yours left, un?"

He sighed, "My grandfather loved Kaede, truly and deeply. When she left, that betrayal caused him more pain than any man could bear. So he sealed up all his memories and affections for her in a little box, and spent the rest of his life that way. The seal was supposed to be permanent, but when he died, the box opened…and there was nothing left inside."

Deidera's face was thoughtful, and Hinata stared, still holding the box to her chest, "…you've changed, too, Deidera," she finally said.

He looked at her, _really_ looked at her, and then shot out, grabbing her shoulders, "hey. Our history…our families…they're always intertwined in some way." He squeezed her arms, "we're kind of destined for each other, don't you think?"

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes, before slowly shaking her head, "…no."

"…Right. Of course, un."

Reaching out, he plucked the box out of her hands, "well-no use holding onto a box that won't open, right?"

Hinata frowned, her expression serious, "…what Naruto and I have is just…too _big_, to be trapped in such a tiny box. A-and-and if I'm wrong…well, then it wasn't real. And it d-doesn't matter." She pressed her shaking hands to her heart, closing her eyes, "I…I have faith in him. I trust Naruto."

"D'you really think he's that special? That's just too bad…" Deidera held the box out, smirking, "really, Princess, tell me-does that _really_ look like it's going to open anytime soon?"

"Ha! I found you!"

Hinata stiffened at the sudden appearance of Naruto's voice, suddenly afraid to turn around, "didn't Sasuke tell you not to come in here? He said, he _said_, this place was out of bounds! And yet you _still_ come here!"

She whirled around, just as Deidera wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest, "beat it, kid," he said, "this is between me and Princess over here-"

"No! Deidera, let me _go!_" She ripped herself out of his grip and took a few stumbling, hesitant steps towards Naruto.

"Remember, Princess-_everything Naruto felt for you is sealed up in that box. It's hopeless."_

'_…I-is it? Is it really…?'_

She stared at Naruto, unsure, biting her lip, and Naruto looked back, his face somewhat sad.

"…It's my fault. You're here because of _me._" He tugged open his loose shirt, revealing the mark underneath; "…kiss me. Here Over my heart."

Deidera made a noise of disbelief, "if she isn't the one who made it, then-"

"-then my heart will stop." Naruto closed his eyes, "yeah. I know. And that's okay."

He reached out, grabbing Hinata by the back of her neck, and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her (tangling his fingers in her hair like he wanted to do for _days_)

"_Show me,"_ he said raggedly, "show me what it is, show me what I've forgotten. Show me what was so important that it's made my heart feel like it's being _torn in half._"

Tears rapidly filled Hinata's eyes, and something between a sob and a whimper slid from her clenched teeth, but she did as he asked, closing her eyes and pressing in closer so that her lips touched the mark over his heart.

The outcome was instantaneous.

The box, so still in Deidera's hands, burst open, a bright light filling the room as Naruto fell to his knees, clutching his head.

_~O~_

_"Ah…I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."_

_The pretty lady-Hinata- shifted, somewhat uncomfortable, so she mustn't have noticed the strange look that passed over his face, "well…um…since it's getting late…do you want to come inside? Until your guardian finds you? I don't want you to be here out in the dark…" _

_He stared at her, his mouth falling open, before he gave her a wide smile, "yeah! Man, you sure are nice! Thanks, Hime!" _

_A deep red color filled her face, and Naruto decided that he wanted to see that blush more often._

_~O~_

_Naruto kept a tight grip on Hinata's hand as they sprinted through the park, and Naruto faintly wondered how Hinata was able to keep up with him. "Oh, oh! Hinata, Hinata, let's get on that one!" _

_Hinata looked at the large spinning ride and then back at Naruto, biting her lip (which made Naruto realize then that he liked that, too) "w-well…I've never been on that one, so…w-why not-?"_

_"Yeah! Don't worry, if you get scared, I won't let go of your hand the entire time!"_

_~O~_

_ She looked flustered and confused, but Naruto thought Hinata never looked more beautiful. _

_She was shaking her head, mouthing something over and over, not even bothering to close the lapels of her kimono anymore (blue was really a wonderful color on her). She covered her face with her hands, and the faint outline of her breasts pressed against the fabric, the skin over her heart bare and just begging to be marked. _

_Hinata probably wasn't taking him very seriously (was it because he was a couple years younger) but he really _did_ mean it; he cared about Hinata, cared about her more than _anyone_, and he wanted to be with her _always_. _

_"Hinata, I'll protect you; it's the promise of a lifetime!"_

_That seemed to be her undoing, and she gave in with a sigh, and Naruto pressed his lips to her heart, finally claiming her for his own._

_~O~_

_Such pretty tears._

_Naruto wiped them away, but the action proved futile as more came to replace them, making Hinata's face shine. He didn't know that Deidera's words hurt her so badly (next time he saw his cousin, he was gonna punch him in the throat) and he would do anything at this point to stop her tears._

_He kissed the tear tracks, hoping that would make the tears stop, but that just made Hinata cry harder. The ocean hummed around them, making them sway back and forth, and Naruto's eyes locked onto her lower lip, trapped by her teeth once again, and he decided to give in to a week-long urge, leaning in and pulling her bottom lip between his own (and it was soft and warm and tasted _so sweet-_)_

_Hinata's breath hitched, and she unknowingly leaned into his touch, to his mouth._

_So Naruto kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her some more, until her tears finally, finally stopped._

_~O~_

_ "…ruto! Naruto! Naruto, are you okay?"_

He remembered. He remembered everything. So when he looked up, staring into a frantic pair of eyes, he brushed the hair out of her face and said one word: "Hinata."

And somehow, she _knew_; he remembered. He remembered her.

And her face crumpled and her eyes filled up and tears, big, fat, relieved tears slid down her face, and she tumbled into Naruto's open arms, weeping silently.

"Aw…this would've been more fun if you hadn't remembered, un." Deidera sighed, picking up the ruined box, as Naruto stood, pulling Hinata behind him, "too bad, too bad…"

Running his fingers along the sides, he smiled slightly, "but…maybe part of me _wanted_ to see someone open it, un." He clenched his hand into a fist, shattering the box, and let the splintered remains fall to the floor, "…I'm almost jealous of you, kid."

Walking away, he chuckled, "or maybe I'm not! You'll never know, un!"

Naruto stared after his cousin until he was gone from his sight, the only thing bringing him back was Hinata's fist, slamming harshly against his back once (only once) before digging her nails fiercely into his back.

And Naruto sighed.

_~O~_

The walk back to the main house was silent. Hinata was a few steps ahead of him, the hair that had escaped her bun twisting in the breeze, the flower Sakura put in her hair that morning long gone. Naruto stared at her back, frowning, eyes sad, "…I'm sorry," he finally said, "I'd promised to protect you…and I didn't do a very good job of it, huh?"

Hinata sniffled, and wrapped her arms around herself, "…you're so cruel." She finally said, and he winced, "yeah…I know. I'm sorry."

He took a step towards her, but somehow, Hinata knew, "don't," she said sharply, "don't come any closer!"

"…okay."

As Hinata continued to walk, Naruto stayed where he was, staring after her.

"…all this time," he finally said, making her stop once more, "for-for as long as I've felt this…thing…she…she'd been right here, all this time. I didn't remember being close to her, but I knew that seeing her…seeing her made my heart hurt." He clenched his hands into tight fists, remembering the ache, "but…but it was a lot better than the pain of _not_ seeing her…"

He looked up, noticing that Hinata had stopped, "…Hinata, you can hit me if you want. If that'll make you feel better."

Hinata looked over her shoulder at him, and saw that his eyes were closed, head turned as though he was expecting a punch in the face.

"…alright."

He heard her footsteps near him, and Naruto flinched, expecting a punch or a slap or _something._ He did _not_ expect the soft lips that kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering for a moment before quickly retreating. "That'll do for me," she said shortly, as Naruto shrunk back to his original size, face flushed as he pressed a hand over where Hinata had kissed him.

Naruto looked up at her, thinking, before grabbing her hand, "I-I should've asked you this ages and ages ago, but…but if it's not too late…?"

And Hinata's mouth dropped open in shock as Naruto dropped to one knee, not letting go of her hand, "Hinata, will you marry me?"

She didn't know what to say, and Naruto took off a necklace and placed it in her hand.

"What…?"

"I don't have a ring, so that'll have to do. Granny Tsunade gave it to me." He closed her fingers over the slim green jewel, his face red, "I-I promise, I'll hurry up and grow for you."

Hinata's lip trembled, and she fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, "…yes," she said in his ear, "yes, of course I will."

_~O~_

**_Oh, I'll be so alone without you _**

**_Maybe you'll be lonesome, too _**

**_Fly the ocean in a silver plane _**

**_See the jungle when it's wet with rain _**

**_Just remember till you're home again - _**

_**You belong to me** _

_~O~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>God, that song is cute as hell. I love it so. <em>**

**_So yeah. I don't think I ended the chapter very well (or maybe I did, I don't knoooow). But hey. One step closer to the end, you guys. Ah, though y'all went silent halfway through, thanks a lot for reading this! It means bunches to me, it really does~_**

**_Okay off to go read stuff and pass time 'till I have to go to woooooork._**

**_Love,_**

**_The Author_**


	14. Epilouge: Little Romance

_**THIS TOOK TOO FREAKING LONG YOU GUYS OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL.**_

_**It was like pulling teeth. PULLING. TEETH. GODDAMN.**_

_**I am so tired and hungry it's just hnnnnngh.**_

_**But I am so freakin' happy, all the same.**_

* * *

><p><em>October 10th, 2014<em>

It was relatively peaceful in Konoha (because _come on,_ it's _Konoha_, do you _know_ the family leading the village?) the red-orange leaves waving in the cooling breeze.

But the (relative) peace was soon shattered by a loud scream of laughter.

Hinata quickly jumped out of the large tree she was hiding in (careful not to rip her black tights) a few red-orange leaves streaking out of her hair. Landing on the balls of her feet, she rolled forward, stumbling a little, before running at a full sprint, giggling.

"You won't catch me, Kakashi-sensei!" she called over her shoulder, grinning.

"We'll see about that," she heard, and Hinata laughed again, running faster than ever (but not too much, she didn't want to break the heels on her boots, no matter how thick they were)

Hinata heard a small 'poof', followed by the raucous barking of dogs, and her smile (if possible) widened even more as she ran, her eyes on the prize ahead of her.

The Hokage's home.

"We've got orders to keep you away from Naruto for a while. Ready or not, Hinata, here we come!"

"We'll see about that," she whispered, the veins around her eyes thickening (it took her a year to master her clan's Byakugan, and another year to get used to it) and suddenly she could see _everything._

_'Nothing escapes my eyes'_

She saw the forms of six dog summons, slowly circling her, intent on caging her in, and Hinata looked up at the trees, eyes narrowed in determination.

Careful of traps (Kakashi probably set up a trip wire, she knew it) Hinata leaped, going up, up, up, and landing on one of the thick tree branches, blowing her hair out of her eyes before quickly jumping to the next branch.

"You can't run forever, Hinata! Just give in, and we'll go to the dango shop or something!"

"No!" she called over her shoulder, "Kakashi-sensei, you guys are being unfair! I haven't seen Naruto in _weeks!"_ She made a face, even though he couldn't see it, and kept running, hopping from branch to branch, the barking dogs (which sounded closer than ever) egging her on.

Hinata looked forward just in time to duck under a trap wire (that wasn't there before, _she knew_) and leap over Sakura, who'd reached out to grab her, using the woman's shoulder as leverage to push herself off.

"Sakura, you _traitor_!"

"Sorry, Hinata!" her friend called out, "but I'm on orders!"

She huffed, starting to get fed up, and focused on the Hokage's home (just a yard away) and focused just a _little_ chakra to her feet, kicking off of the next branch she landed on.

And she flew, oh, how she _flew._ Hinata would never get over the feeling of flying, of soaring through the trees like she weighed nothing; it was the best feeling in the world.

A small smile crossed her lips, and Hinata relaxed just a little…just as Sasuke dropped in front of her, eyes red with his Sharingan.

Her heart jumped, and a surprised yell slipped past her lips.

Sasuke smirked a little, and Hinata smiled back, not stopping in her charge, and twisted away from Sasuke's restraining grasp, reaching out to tap her fingers against the inside of his elbows.

He swore as his arms fell to his sides, useless, "damn it, Hinata! I have to go babysit later!"

"You should've stayed with your kids, Sasuke," she sang, "but it'll wear off in an hour, I promise."

With that said, Hinata reached out, swinging on one of the many large branches before turning into a graceful flip and landing on the large ledge of an open window and, with a grin, slipped into the Hokage's house.

'_I'm one step closer to seeing Naruto!'_

Humming under her breath, Hinata practically skipped through the halls, searching for Naruto's room (and making sure she didn't get caught by anyone along the way). It took ten minutes (and a little cheating with her Byakugan) until she found Naruto's room (or his quarters, anyway), and she opened the door and slipped in with a smile.

"Naruto, it's been _two weeks_ since-oh!"

Hinata pressed a hand to her mouth, falling silent as she saw Naruto on his bed, head turned to the side slightly as he slept.

"Oh," she said quietly, "well, he has been working a lot…he must've been really tired, huh…?"

Closing the door behind her, Hinata quietly moved over to the bed to look at the sleeping young man upon it. Naruto's shaggy hair slipped over his eyes as he sighed, shifting in formal clothes (that _must've_ been uncomfortable), unaware of her presence as he slept on. Winding a lock of his hair around her finger, Hinata sighed softly, "oh…well….I guess I should go…? I don't want to wake him u-_aah!"_

She stood up, turning to leave, but wasn't prepared for the hand that grabbed her wrist, tugging her back onto the bed as an arm wrapped around her waist. Naruto sighed, sleepily pressing his cheek (so warm and soft from sleep) against her neck, "who said y'could leave?" he asked groggily, "didn' say you could leave."

Hinata felt the blush begin to crawl up her collarbones, and she sputtered feebly, pushing weakly at his chest, "we-well, you…y-you were sleeping, so-"

"You could've stayed. You will stay." He rolled onto his side, turning to face Hinata, their noses inches away from each other, and looked at her, _really_ looked at her.

She was looking at him shyly, biting her lip (as usual) spider web thin strands of hair falling into her face, slipping from the loose ponytail. She had leaves in her hair, as red as the short-sleeved sweater dress she was wearing, and she was absolutely beautiful. Naruto smiled, reached out to pluck a leaf from her hair, and leaned in to kiss her. She hummed, smiling against his mouth at the sudden affection.

"What was that for?" she asked, her face that beautiful, brilliant red.

Naruto shrugged, "nothing, really." He kissed her again, "I'm just happy-" and again, "that I can kiss you-" and again, "whenever I want now."

Hinata laughed (just a little delirious) and scooted closer to him, laying her head against his shoulder with a sigh. Naruto hummed a random tune, gently taking stray leaves out of her hair, eventually making her doze off. She was brought back by a pair of lips by her ear, pressing against the skin behind the lobe (extremely sensitive, as he found out one day after training), "Hey, Hinata?"

"H-hmm…?"

He smiled into her skin, "would you like to go out with me?"

She jerked back to look him in the eyes, face burning, and that only made his smile widen.

"U-um, we-well…" Hinata fiddled with her fingers and sputtered, amazed that ever after so much time, Naruto still had such an effect on her, "w-well…y-yes…"

His elated smile was dazzling, and Hinata's heart melted, "great! I'll put on some different clothes and then we can go!"

_~O~_

Eventually, they ended up back in Hinata's world, and were walking across the large, somewhat empty beach. "So," Hinata finally said, "are you excited about the ceremony today?"

"Aah…not really…" Naruto shrugged, "I've been through so many ceremonies that I'm just kinda used to it when one shows up."

Hinata pursed her lips, swinging their joined hands together, "this one feels more important than the others, I guess."

"I guess so…" Naruto sighed, staring at the waves, before tugging Hinata away from the water, "come on, Hinata! Enough talk about ceremonies; it's not too cold for ice cream, is it?"

"No," she grinned, "no, it's fine. Let's go!"

So the two of them ran off the beach to the nearest ice cream parlor, getting their usual cones (mint chocolate chip and chocolate respectively). They walked and talked and laughed and their cones were soon forgotten as Naruto pulled Hinata into the small alley between two buildings and kissed her until she couldn't think anymore.

She giggled breathlessly, "Seventeen kisses for seventeen years" she said softly (she counted, of course she did, even though she was losing the ability to think). Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hinata held Naruto close, marveling at how tall he was now, "Happy Birthday, Naruto."

His smile was brilliant, and she smiled back, and they just stood there and held each other, eyes closed, at peace.

"Oh, well isn't this cute."

Hinata sighed, and Naruto groaned in irritation at the voice; but they both knew this wouldn't last forever. "_Why,_ Ero-Sennin?" Naruto growled, "I don't _want_ to go yet. I haven't seen Hinata for _weeks._"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "oh, suck it up, brat; you'll see her again soon enough." He looked at Hinata, and she didn't say anything, pressing her cheek against Naruto's neck, eyes giving nothing away.

"But can't I have just a few more-"

"No."

"Ple-"

"No."

"Why no-"

"_Just come on, brat."_

Naruto's scowl was fierce, and he kissed Hinata one more time before letting her go, making seals and jumping into the portal that appeared at his feet, his petulant frown never disappearing. As soon as he was gone, Jiraiya smiled at her, "everything ready to go, kid?"

Hinata smiled back, "yes. Sakura said she'd help me tomorrow and everything."

"Good; this better be worth it, having to deal with this brat…you'll be at the ceremony?"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be. I'll be there soon."

"Alright. See you later, kid!" And with a grin, Jiraiya jumped into the portal and was gone.

She stared at where the portal once was, laced her hands behind her back, and sighed, leaving the alley so she could catch the bus home.

Once she arrived home, she went to her room, pulled on her kimono (crimson silk, much too fancy, with a black obi, golden branches and butterflies dancing on the hem) and made the seals for the portal. Hinata jumped inside, knowing Sakura would be waiting at the bottom to catch her in her arms and carry her off so that she could do her hair. And at the ceremony, she made sure that her face was the first one Naruto saw among the thousands, painted lips curved by a smile and eyes bright with pride.

_~O~_

_October 11th, 2014_

"Wow, Princess…that's a pretty fancy dress."

Hinata beamed, twirling this way and that in her mirror, "yeah," she said happily, "I've been saving up for it since I was fifteen."

Temari looked at the dress again-white as snow, short in the front and long in the back, the lacy skirt twirling this way and that as Hinata moved. "It's really nice," she hummed, "but, really, Princess, what'd you get it for? What're you gonna do with it?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Hinata shrugged, her eyes bright with a secret, "get married, maybe?"

"Married? You? At your age?" Temari's eyebrow quirked with skepticism, "you're only nineteen; and aren't you in school, anyway? You've got lots of time before settling down; why do it now?"

"I'm not saying I'm doing it _now_…just…that's what the dress is for."

Temari pursed her lips, not really believing her, "…you and that Naruto guy are pretty serious, huh?" Hinata jumped, her cheeks turning pink, "I-I didn't know you remembered him."

"Well, yeah, of course I do; sure, he left after your junior year, but I'm sure you didn't call it quits."

She bit her lip, brushing her hair over her shoulder; Sakura would be here to fix her hair soon, "…I'm glad you came home for the weekend. I have to go back tomorrow, anyway."

"Ah, well…" Temari shrugged, "I'm only a state away; why wouldn't I come back home every now and then?"  
>"Still in school?"<p>

"Well, yeah! How else am I gonna be the best lawyer in the country?"

They laughed and talked for a few more minutes, until Temari stood and announced that she had to return back home. She wrapped Hinata up in a tight hug (which made Hinata wonder if Temari knew more than she let on) and sighed, "I'll see you later, Hinata. Be good, okay?"

She hugged her friend back, just as tightly, and smiled, "when am I not, Temari?"

She chuckled, giving Hinata one more hug, and then she was gone (and Hinata felt just a little lonely once she'd left).

Sighing, she plopped down onto her bed, careful not to mess up the skirts of her dress, and waited for Sakura.

"Well…no turning back now," she said to the air, and her insides quivered with excitement.

_~O~_

"Can you tell me now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"No."

"….Now?"

"_No, Naruto._ Shut up and wait."

"But I _can't_," he whined, "I really, really want to know what it _is._ Is it another ceremony? It better not be another ceremony. But what else can it _be,_ since you've got me in another one of these _uncomfortable outfits-"_

_"Naruto, shut the hell up before I make you."_

At Sasuke's threat, he fell silent, crossing his arms over his chest, and waited.

Naruto was just starting to get bored when a portal appeared and Sakura slipped out of it, grinning. "Is she on her way?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura nodded, "yup. Don't know why she didn't want to follow me, it was no big deal. But I guess she wanted to make a portal on her ow-"

"Aah! _Too high, too high!"_

Heads snapped up at the cry, and they saw a blur of white hurtling towards them with a scream. Naruto acted instantly, jumping up, arms outstretched, and quickly caught Hinata before she hit the balcony. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I-I still need to work on that…I should've followed you, Sakura, I know, I just-"

Naruto wasn't really listening to what Hinata was saying, too focused on the dress she was wearing, the loose ponytail and the white flowers braided into her hair.

"Hinata," he said softly, catching her attention, and he didn't know what else to say.

She smiled (oh how red her lips were) and a light blush graced her cheeks, "oh…w-well…I guess…" she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I guess I've waited long enough. Haven't you?"

His eyes went wide, "…no way," he breathed, "Hinata? Hinata, really? Today?"

She nodded, "today."

Naruto's face slowly split into a grin, and he held her close, spinning her around, "Hinata, Hinata, you've made me so happy! How-what-when-?"

He stopped, looking over at Sasuke and Sakura, "you. You two were in on this!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Sakura just smiled.

Naruto made a face at them and set Hinata on her feet, but he didn't let go of her.

"This is happening," he said softly, and Hinata smiled, "yeah. This is happening."

Naruto could only grin.

_~O~_

He was married.

After four years and _so much waiting_, he was finally, _finally married._ Hinata hummed in his arms as he closed the door behind him with his foot. "So, we're married now," he stated, placing Hinata on the edge of his bed. She looked up at him through her lashes, smiling, "yeah; we're married now."

Even though she said it, it was still pretty hard to believe.

"We're _married_," he said again, leaning in closer, making her fall back onto the bed, "you're my _wife_ now. For…well…_forever._"

"Well, they do have '_till death do us part_ in the vows for a reason," she said teasingly, amused at his joyful disbelief.

"I'm _serious_," he insisted, leaning down to kiss her, "this is the most _amazing_ thing."

She giggled, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, but stopped as she remembered something, eyes wide, "oh! I almost forgot!" She reached for one of the necklaces around her neck, pulling it over her head; the green jewel dangled between them.

"I've worn it all this time," she said proudly, "never took it off. I guess I should give it back now, huh?" Naruto shook his head, closing her fingers around the necklace, "no, keep it; I gave it to my best girl, didn't I?"

Hinata bit her lip, holding the necklace close to her heart, and looked back up at Naruto as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face, "…I love you."

He smiled and pressed his lips to the sensitive skin behind her ear, enjoying the slight hitch in her breathing, "I love you, too," he said, reaching for the tiny silver buttons on the front of her dress, "always have, always will."

_~O~_

**_If it's the only chance I get _**

**_ If it's the only chance, then get ready to throw your shoes away _**

**_For I will sweep, sweep, sweep you off your feet _**

**_I will sweep, sweep, sweep you off your feet to be your little romance_**

**_Can I have this chance to be your little romance? _**

**_Can I have this dance? _**

**_I'm in the mood for you _**

**_You're in the mood for me _**

**_We're in the mood for love_**

_~O~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am sobbing internally right now you guys. So happy am I. Though I'm not sure this epilouge is as good as I'd like.<em>**

**_But you may be the judge of that, if you please._**

**_So...this is it! This story is done! One down, three more to go! And two of them I haven't even started! Ahh, that'll be a fun challenge._**

**_Thank you so, so much for reading this and reviewing and everything. I'm very happy that I've got such positive feedback! I'll try and start the little outtake/viginette/oneshot stories thing by December; I'll probably post it after Christmas, but don't hold your breath, just in case I fail epically at meeting my deadline._**

**_I love you dearly. 'Till next time~_**

**_Love,_**

**_The Author_**


End file.
